


Another time, another place.

by CampbellFitch



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 51,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellFitch/pseuds/CampbellFitch
Summary: A look at what Kate and Rana's relationship might be like if Zeedan wasn't in the picture.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I've been rewatching Kana from the start and when I got to the part where Kate says if she and Rana had met before Zeedan, then maybe they could be together, I suddenly had this idea in my head; what if that did actually happen and Rana and Zeedan never actually got together / married? Obviously I've had to take some liberties with the canon storyline to fit the story but if a scene fits (even if it's not exactly where it should be, canon wise) then I'll definitely try and work it in. :)

Another time, another place.

Chapter one.

Alya Nazir checked her phone for any messages or missed calls and huffed in annoyance when the blank screen continued to taunt her. She delicately sipped her lemonade through the straw and nibbled on a bread stick as she waited. 

“She said she’s meeting a mate but I think she’s waiting for a bloke,” Kate Connor whispered to Zeedan Nazir, who was standing next to her. “I hope it’s Luke otherwise that could be awkward.”

“Nah, she said she’s meeting a friend from uni,” Zeedan folded his arms and tucked both hands under his armpits. 

“So?” Kate questioned and continued to wipe down the surface of the bar. The bistro wasn’t particularly busy and the two friends were killing time before the lunchtime rush. 

“So, I don’t remember her mentioning any blokes,” Zeedan shrugged in his usual nonchalant and bored style.

“Wanna make it interesting?” Kate raised her eyebrows and looked around for any sign of Michelle or Robert. When the coast was clear, she proceeded with her idea. “If it’s a bloke, I win but if it’s a girl, you win and the loser has to take their drinks over.”

“I’m not a gambling man, Kate, you know that,”

“You’re not really a man either, but potato / pohtahto!” Kate teased and dodged the towel when Zeedan tried to swat her with it. The horseplay came to an abrupt stop when Alya’s friend finally made an appearance and sat down at the table full of contrite apologies. 

“Told you it would be a girl,” Zeedan boasted but Kate wasn’t really listening and quickly elbowed him out of the way as she walked over to the two women.

Zeedan was wrong; Alya’s friend wasn’t a girl, she was definitely a woman, even if her dress sense was a lot to be desired.

“Hiya, welcome to the bistro; can you get you both a drink?” 

“Oh, Kate this is Rana, my friend I was telling you about,” Alya introduced her guest but was quickly cut off.

“I’m Kate, Alya’s flatmate,” Kate held out her hand for Rana to shake. “And apparently I’m also a poet and didn’t even know it,” she mumbled under her breath but was relieved when she saw Rana smirk at her rubbish attempt at a joke. “So, can I get you both a drink?”

“Bit forward, isn’t she?” Rana quipped and stage whispered to Alya. “We’ve only just met!” 

“Oh, wow, don’t encourage her!” Alya rolled her eyes at the silliness. “I’ll have another lemonade, ta.”

“Just an orange juice for me please,” Rana smiled, which Kate returned before she excused herself to fetch the drinks. “Don’t look but do you know the guy at the bar? He keeps staring.”

“The one in the chef’s jacket?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s my little brother! You remember Zeedan?” Alya said and waved him over. “Zee, this is Rana, my old uni roommate.”

“Alright?” Zeedan tried to play it cool but was unsuccessful. “How’s the food?”

“We haven’t ordered yet but the bread sticks are good,” Rana answered and tried not to laugh when he blushed. “So are you on work experience?” She asked and realised her mistake when Zeedan’s eyebrows immediately knitted together irately. 

“Zee’s the trainee chef,” Alya quickly filled her in. “And he should probably be getting back to the kitchen because the food won’t cook itself, will it?” she said and he mumbled his goodbyes before he shuffled off to the kitchen.

“Ooops!” Rana cringed before she began to laugh.

“Here you are ladies, one orange juice and a lemonade. Are you ready to order?” Kate pulled a pencil out from behind her ear, careful to avoid messing up her pigtails. Both women ordered the caesar salad and Kate delivered it to Zeedan before she returned. “Do you mind if I sit with you? I’ll take my break until your lunch is ready,” she said and helped herself to a breadstick.

“I don’t mind,” Rana offered her an easy smile, which Kate returned.

“So come on then, what’s your exciting news?” Alya prompted and Rana turned to face her friend.

“Oh, yeah, so I’ve been offered a placement; guess where?” Rana raised her eyebrows expectantly and rolled her eyes when Alya’s expression remained clueless. “Here, in Weatherfield!” 

“That’s brilliant, congratulations! When do you start?”

“Next week.”

“What do you do?” Kate enquired.

“I’m a nurse.”

“Oh, so you’ll be working at the medical centre. Word of advice; watch out for Moira.”

“Kate, order up!” Zeedan called out and Kate collected the plates.

“Where are you staying?”

“With my parents,” Rana said with distaste. “I really wanna move out but every where is so expensive.”

“Why don’t you move in with us? We’ve got an extra room and we could do with some help with the rent,” Alya suggested.

“Oh, I dunno....” Rana was unsure. “Shouldn’t you ask first?”

“Oh, Kate won’t mind, will you?” Alya asked when Kate returned to the table and delivered the food.

“Mind what?”

“Rana doesn’t have anywhere to live, so I said she could stay with us.”

“Yeah, it’s fine by me,” Kate shrugged. “You’ll have to share a bathroom with three people, though, including a bloke.”

“I’m used to that. When my brother used to live at home, he would spend hours in the bathroom, doing his hair.” Rana waved her hand dismissively.

“Well, that’s settled then,” Alya held up her glass and tapped it against Rana’s. “We’re gonna have so much fun together!”

**********************************************************************

“Please tell me that’s the last of it,” Luke groaned when Rana appeared with yet another bag. “At this rate, you’ll need an extra room just for your stuff,” he complained and yelped when Alya smacked his arm with the back of her hand. “I mean, welcome to the flat. I’m off for a pint, coming Zee?”

“Yeah, sound,” Zeedan followed his friend out of the door.

“Should I tell him that that’s not everything?” Rana winced.

“I wouldn’t. What he doesn’t know won’t kill him, eh?” Alya nudged her friend. “Fancy a brew?”

“Please,” Rana leaned against the counter. “Where’s Kate?” She asked as casually as possible.

“Oh, she’s just popped to her dad’s. Our washing machine’s broken so she’s done a few washes at his. She should be back any minute though.” Alya handed Rana her tea. “I’m glad you two have hit it off, it would’ve been awful if you hadn’t,” she said and Rana simply smiled in response. “Here she is! We were just talking about you,” Alya said as Kate came bustling through the door, armed with several bags of laundry. 

“All good things, I hope?” Kate dropped the bags to the floor and let out a puff of air. “Is there a brew going? I’m gasping!” She complained and quickly made herself a cup of tea.

Rana suddenly remembered the gift she had bought and abruptly jumped up to retrieve it from her room. The two roommates shared a curious look before Rana returned with a cylinder object wrapped in tissue paper.

“I got you this; it’s just a small thank you for letting me move in.” Rana placed it on the counter and Alya and Kate shared a smile.

“Aw, thanks,” Kate leaned in for a one armed hug. “You didn’t have to, though.”

“No, you really didn’t,” Alya frowned as she unwrapped the gift; it was a very familiar looking candle. “Didn’t I get you this a little while ago?” She fixed Rana with a suspicious look. “Anyway, I’m gonna have a bath. Don’t watch ‘Stranger things’ without me.”

“I won’t,” Kate rolled her eyes and when she turned back towards Rana, she was surprised to see her unpacking the clean laundry and in particular, her underwear! She quickly snatched them out of Rana’s grasp and hastily shoved them back into the bag with a sheepish expression. “Right, I’m going to go and put these clothes away. I dunno about you but I just wanna veg out in front of the telly with a takeaway.”

“That sounds perfect,” Rana agreed. “Do you fancy pizza?”

“Ohhh, you read my mind!” Kate sighed happily and Rana giggled when Kate nudged her with her elbow before she disappeared into her room.

Rana watched her go and let out a content sigh. She couldn’t put her finger on it but there was just something about Kate that instantly made her day seem brighter and better. She couldn’t remember ever having a friendship like it before and was ecstatic at the way they had instantly connected. They had only known each other for a week but she could already tell that Kate would become an important presence in her life.

End of chapter one.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos. I hope you enjoy the second chapter as much as the first. :)

Another time, another place.

Chapter two.

Rana opened the fridge and sighed when she saw it was practically empty. Her plan of enjoying a hearty breakfast before her first shift at the medical centre was quickly going down the drain; there was no bread for toast and just about enough milk for a cuppa. She let the teabag stew in the mug whilst she quickly fixed her hair into a ponytail. She looked up when she heard the front door open and greeted an out of puff and sweaty Kate, who was dressed in her gym gear. 

“Been for an early morning run?” She enquired and strained the teabag before stirring it.

“Yeah,” Kate filled a pint glass with water. “Sorry, I looked better a few hours ago,” she self consciously ran a hand over her top knot. 

“Don’t be daft – you look great.”

“Is that all you’re having for breakfast?” She nodded to Rana’s cup of tea and chugged her water. “You should be setting a better example, ‘Nurse Rana’,” she teased and tapped Rana’s name tag.

“Well, that was the plan but the fridge and cupboards are empty. I think Luke and Alya had the right idea, they’ve gone to Roy’s.” 

“Why didn’t you go with them?”

“They were being a bit....handsy. I got the impression they wanted to be alone,” Rana and Kate shared a matching cringe at the image of their friends PDA. 

“Well, we can’t have you going to work on an empty stomach, can we? Gimme ten minutes and we can go over there as well. I could murder a fry up.” 

“Okay.” Rana sipped her tea and quickly snapped a selfie. She posted the image to her social media page with the status update of; ‘first day at my new job’ with an excited/blushing emoji and finished her tea as she waited for Kate to get ready. 

**********************************************************************

Kate and Rana waited in line at Roy’s and spied an oblivious Luke and Alya sitting close together in the corner.

“I’m torn between finding them cute, or nauseating,” Kate deadpanned and rolled her eyes as she watched them flirt and tease each other. “Actually, scrap that – they’re sickening.”

“Aw, no, they’re cute. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Alya like this with a guy before,” Rana smiled. “It’s sweet.”

“Trust me; the novelty will quickly fade. Sometimes I feel left out. Like I’m...the coconut in the quality street!” 

“It could be worse; you could be the gooseberry in the fruit salad. Oh, wait; you are!” Rana teased and Kate put a hand on her hip as she pretended to be insulted.

“Err, behave, you’re single too!”

“I know, men, eh? Can’t live with ‘em, can’t live without ‘em.” 

“Well....I can...” Kate raised her eyebrows and smiled when realisation set on Rana’s face.

“Ladies, I apologise for the time it has taken in which to be served. What can I get for you this morning?” Roy asked. Kate ordered a full English whilst Rana ordered poached egg on toast.

“Mind if we join you?” Kate sat down before Alya and Luke could answer and Rana took the seat next to her. Roy brought the two plates of steaming hot food over a short while later and both women got stuck into their breakfast.

“All ready for your first day?” Alya asked and Rana nodded. “What time do you start?”

“Ten, but I’ve got a briefing with Moira at nine.”

“You’d better get a move on, you don’t wanna be late,” Kate reached over and raised Rana’s upside down watch so she could look at the time. 

“Oh, I’d better go!” She said when she saw that she had less than fifteen minutes before she had to be at the medical centre.

“Hold up, I’ll walk with ya,” Kate finished the last of her tea and grabbed her jacket. “I’ll see you guys later and we can catch up on ‘Stranger things’, yeah?”

“Uhhh, about that...” Luke winced and Kate gasped.

“You watched it without me?! I don’t flamin’ believe this!” Kate huffed and stormed out of the cafe, with Rana at her heels. “I told you this would happen, didn’t I?” she sighed. “At least I’ve got you to hang out with.”

“Wow, thanks,” Rana teased and linked arms with Kate as they walked towards the medical centre. 

“You know what I mean,” Kate bumped her with her shoulder before they stopped in front of the building.

“Wish me luck,” Rana let out a nervous sigh and crossed her fingers.

“Nah, you’ll smash it,” Kate told her. “Although, you might need it when it comes to Moira,” she teased. “Text me in your break, let me know how you’re getting on.”

“Okay, I will,” Rana promised and walked towards the entrance, while Kate headed back to the flat to get ready for work. Rana heard her phone ping with a message and she fished it out of her bag. She opened up her social media when she saw it was a notification and she smiled as she read Kate’s ‘good luck, nurse Rana. xxx’ message underneath her selfie.

**********************************************************************

“Welcome to the bistro, can I start you off with some drinks?” Kate asked the couple of late lunch diners and handed them a menu each.

“Just a coke, please - diet,” the woman asked and Kate nodded 

“What kind of fresh juices do you do?” 

“We do...orange juice, apple juice and pineapple juice,” she ticked them off on her fingers. 

“I’ll have an orange juice,” the man said and Kate nodded before she went to walk away but she quickly stopped in her tracks when the customer changed his mind. “No, a pineapple juice...no, an apple juice...no, an orange juice...” Kate had to fight the urge to roll her eyes as the man struggled to answer the simple question.

“Sticking with orange juice?”

“Yes please.”

“Coming right up,” she plastered the smile on her face and headed to the bar. She felt her phone buzz in her apron and she sneakily checked her messages. She smiled when she saw it was from Rana informing her that she was having a good day so far but Moira was already grating on her nerves. 

Kate quickly sent a message back telling Rana that she was about to take her break and to come over and meet her if she was able to. Kate saw Robert side eyeing her and she quickly put her phone away and delivered the drinks. She waved towards Rana when she saw her approaching and cocked her head toward the booth in the corner.

“I just need to tell Robert I’m on my break, I won’t be a minute,” she promised and disappeared into the office. She returned a few minutes later with two glasses of orange juice. “I know you don’t have long so I asked Zeedan to fix us up a quick lunch.”

“Thanks.” Rana sipped her drink. “I wish this was stronger – Moira is something else; I’ve only been there for a few hours and she’s already prying into my love life. She told I should join the same dating website that she’s on and then she proceeded to tell me about the blokes she’s met, in great detail I might add, and then she made me download the app!”

“You didn’t join...”

“Only because she flipping made me!”

“Oh my god, is she really on a dating site?” Kate was practically giddy. “Shall we look her up?” 

“You are a terrible influence!” Rana giggled and handed over her phone.

“Aren’t I just?” Kate grinned and opened up the app. She typed Moira’s name in the search bar and the two women guffawed at the practice manager’s profile.

“Alright?” Zeedan greeted the pair with his usual sullen nature as he placed a platter of assorted breads, cheeses, olives and dipping sauces onto the table.

“Are these ‘condiments’ from the chef?” Kate joked and Rana almost spat out her juice.

“Ey?”

“You know condiments/compliments...? Never mind,” she shook her head when he stared at her blankly. “I thought it was funny,” she mumbled.

“I did too,” Rana assured her and dipped a chunk of bread into basil infused olive oil. “Mmm, this is good,” she said and went back for more.

“Oi, no double dipping!” Kate complained and gasped when Rana exaggerated the dipping.

“Anyway, what’re you two laughing at? I can hear you cackling in there!” 

“Moira’s dating profile!” Kate showed him the screen.

“That’s scary! Wait, is that your boss?” he recoiled at Moira’s ‘alluring’ pose and expression. “How’s your first day going?” he asked and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“It’s alright so far, thanks.”

“Right, I’ll leave you to it, then,” Zeedan awkwardly muttered and shuffled back to the kitchen unnoticed. 

“Y’know, joking aside, maybe Moira’s idea isn’t so bad. Maybe I should join a dating site, too? I’m fed up of being single, it seems like everyone’s getting some action except for me,” Kate complained and popped a piece of cheese and bread into her mouth.

“Err, talk about self pity city. What do you say you and me head to The Rovers tonight? We can start making plans for Alya’s birthday the week after next.”

“Yeah, okay, I’d like that,” Kate smiled fondly and a slight blush covered her cheeks when Rana returned it.

“Good. Now let’s laugh at Moira again!”

End of chapter two.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the kudos and comments - I'm honestly overwhelmed with the wonderful feedback. This chapter is probably more of a filler but it does have some cute Kana moments, so I hope you like it anyway. Please let me know what you think. :)

Another time, another place.

Chapter three.

Rana bid her patient farewell and closed her office door behind him. She washed her hands before she sat at her desk and fished her phone from her bag. She checked her messages and rolled her eyes when she saw a text from Alya reminding her to pick up some milk on her way home. She sent a quick text back confirming she would and began working on her mountain of paperwork whilst she ate her lunch.

The sudden sound of her phone vibrating on the table made her jump and she quickly snatched it up to answer it. “Hello? Kate, slow down, I can’t understand you; he’s what? Wait there - I’m on my way.”

**********************************************************************

“Thanks for coming,” Kate greeted her friend and opened the door to her father’s flat.

“No problem.”

“What’s she doing here?” Johnny asked grumpily. His head was throbbing and he wasn’t in the mood for visitors.

“I asked her to come,” Kate told him. “She’s here to look at your head.”

“It looks worse than it is,” he huffed and reluctantly allowed Rana to assess the wound.

“How did you do it?” Rana asked as she slipped on a pair of latex gloves. She delicately cleaned the wound before she applied butterfly stitches.

“I fell.”

“Any idea what caused you to fall?”

“He’s got MS.”

“KATE!”

“I’m sorry to hear that Johnny. Have you booked an appointment to see your GP? I can do it for you if you like?” Rana offered but Johnny declined. 

“I don’t want a fuss.”

“I’d also advise you to go to A&E, just to be on the safe side. They may want to run some tests,” Rana suggested and Johnny scoffed.

“And sit in a plastic chair for six hours? No chance!” 

“Okay. I’ll pop back when I get a spare minute and check in with you, alright?” Rana smiled and rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks for your help Rana,” Kate smiled gratefully and walked her to the door. “You’re a star.”

“Don’t be daft, you can talk to me anytime,” Rana said and squeezed Kate’s hand. “I’ll check back later but call me if you need me sooner than that, okay?”

“I will,” Kate nodded. The two women shared an affable and fond smile before they said goodbye and Kate returned to the flat. “I’ll make that appointment then, shall I?”

“Stop fussing, I’ve already made an appointment with my specialist.” 

“Good because I’ve had enough, dad,” Kate said in a defeated tone.

“Where’re you going?” Johnny took note of the determined expression on his daughters face and he began to panic – he’d seen that look before and it often meant trouble.

“I’m gonna tell Aidan. He’s my brother and he has a right to know,” she said and flounced out of the flat.

“KATE!” Johnny yelled but his protests were in vain.

**********************************************************************

As promised, Rana returned to visit Johnny but instead of being invited up to the flat, she was sent to the factory to stop Kate from telling Aidan. If Rana was honest, she was on Kate’s side – Aidan did have a right to know about his father’s condition but at the same time, she knew it was only right to respect Johnny’s decision and allow him to tell his son in his own time.

“...I’m telling you because I think you have a right to know...” Kate started but turned around when Rana suddenly barged into the factory office.

“Sorry! I just need a quick word with Kate,” she said and dragged her friend out of the room.

“Has something happened?” Kate panicked. 

“Your dad begged me to stop you from telling Aidan – you need to listen to him.”

“But we’re his family, we’re the one’s who’re gonna have to deal with all this!”

“It’s gonna take time for him to come to terms with the diagnosis. He’ll break the news himself when he’s good and ready.”

“What’re you two whispering about?” Aidan left his office and fixed them with a suspicious, albeit distracted, expression.

“Oh, uh, nothing!” Rana nervously replied. She really was a dreadful liar!

“You had something to tell me?” he prompted his sister.

“Oh, yeah, I don’t need to borrow that money I asked for after all.”

“That’s it?” Aidan didn’t look convinced.

“Oh, well, since I moved in with her, it’s really helped with the bills and stuff, so...” Rana quickly chipped in.

“Panic over,” Kate patted him on the shoulder and allowed Rana to drag her out of the factory. Rana noticed her lace had come undone and she sat down on the step to re tie it.

“Sorry for the dramatics,” Rana started and felt Kate sit down next to her. “but I had to stop you from telling Aidan.”

“Sorry for the dramatics? Yeah, you love it!” Kate teased and nudged her with her elbow. The two women giggled and Rana didn’t even bother trying to deny it.

“The point is if you make your dad’s decisions for him, you’re making him feel powerless. I’m glad you’re letting him do this on his own,” Rana said and held eye contact with her friend. A sudden warm sensation fluttered in Rana’s chest and she became slightly flustered at the adoring way Kate in which was looking at her. “Right, I’d better get off. I need to buy some more milk before Alya has another go at me.”

“Alright, I’ll see you later,” Kate patted the nurse’s leg and headed back to her dad’s flat.

**********************************************************************

Rana entered the flat and was immediately assaulted by the scent of delicious smelling food and her mouth began to water. She kicked off her trainers and hooked her bag on the peg by the door.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“What’s all this?” 

“My signature dish – stir-fry. It’s just a small token of my appreciation,” Kate smiled and cut Rana off when she opened her mouth. “Before you say anything I know you were only doing your job but I really am grateful for your help today, dad is too.”

“In that case, thank you.”

“Oh, don’t thank me yet – you’ve not tried it!” Kate joked and Rana laughed. “Drink?” she handed Rana a glass of red. 

Rana took a large gulp and leaned against the counter. “Oh, I needed that.”

“Bad day?”

“Moira.”

“Oh okay,” Kate fought hard to suppress her laughter. “Say no more.”

“Exactly! Have I got time for a quick shower before dinner?”

“Yeah, course, take your time.” Kate smiled. “Oh, by the way, it’s just you and me tonight – Luke and Alya have gone out for dinner.”

“Oh great, I’ve got to put up with you all night then, have I?” Rana teased and guffawed when Kate tried to swat her with the tea towel.

“We could go to The Rovers after dinner if you want?” Kate suggested and Rana shook her head.

“Nah, we can go out anytime – it’ll be nice to have the flat to ourselves for a change,” Rana said as she thought back to Kate’s correct depiction about Luke and Alya being nauseating. 

“Alright, you go for a shower and I’ll find something on Netflix. Deal?”

“Deal.”

**********************************************************************

Luke and Alya entered the flat as quietly as possible in case Kate and Rana had gone to bed. It wasn’t particularly late but Alya had been informed of Kate’s stressful day (she hadn’t gone into specifics, only that her dad wasn’t feeling well) and had asked Alya not to mention it to Johnny.

Alya held her forefinger to her lips when she saw Kate and Rana cuddled together on the sofa. The two women had clearly fallen asleep whilst watching something on Netflix and she debated on whether to wake them or not.

Luke shrugged and Alya rolled her eyes at his unhelpful input before she draped a blanket over them. She made an ‘aw’ face at Luke when Rana buried her face closer into Kate’s shoulder and silently followed her boyfriend into their bedroom.

End of chapter three.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the feedback so far. As I said, the last chapter was more of a filler (and maybe a little underwhelming?) hopefully this chapter is better. Oh, and I should probably apologise for the small cliffhanger at the end....
> 
> :)

Another time, another place.

Chapter four.

Luke Britton had always prided himself on being a man of patience, consideration and responsibility. 

Getting up an extra twenty minutes earlier to avoid the bathroom queue? Not a problem; he did, after all, grow up with a sister. Giving up his toiletry space in the bathroom cabinet to accommodate all the beauty products amassed by three women? Absolutely fine; his deodorant, razor, shaving cream and aftershave could easily fit into a corner. Needing to do the weekly shop because everyone else had forgotten? No big deal; as long as the bill was shared equally, he didn’t mind doing it every week. 

But having three women get ready for a night out while he was trying to concentrate on video games? That was annoying, and even more so when they began to sing. He admitted that Kate had a decent enough voice but Alya and Rana sounded like two feral alley cats fighting over their territory. 

“Girls just wanna have fu-un; oh girls just wanna haaave fuuunnn!”

Luke yelled in annoyance when Zeedan’s team scored against his and he threw his controller down in frustration.

“Unlucky mate,” Zeedan gloated and Luke punched his arm. “Another game?”

“Yeah, why not?” Luke mumbled and turned to face the women. “By the time you’re ready, it won’t be worth you going out.”

“Er, be quiet you and get back to your silly game,” Rana dismissed him with a flick of her hand.

“Where are you going anyway?” Luke asked.

“Just into town,” Kate answered and finished applying her mascara. “I thought we could try this bar that’s just opened; it’s called Canaries.”

“I’ve never heard of it,” Alya shrugged.

“No, it’s um, it’s a gay bar,” Kate answered. 

“Won’t we get hit on?” Rana asked in amusement.

“Probably! C’mon, it’ll be a right laugh,” Kate insisted and was delighted when the two women agreed. “Let’s take a selfie.” They posed and when they were satisfied with the end result, Kate posted it to her social media page.

“Are we ready then?” Alya asked and turned to look at her boyfriend. “I’ll call you when we’re ready to be picked up,” she pouted her lips and waited for her kiss. “Bye!”

Luke waited until the three women had left before he backhanded Zeedan’s arm.

“What was that for?”

“Why didn’t you tell Rana she looked nice?”

“‘Cause I didn’t know I was supposed to. Anyway, I wasn’t looking,” Zeedan replied with a frown and Luke pinched the bridge of his nose.

“It doesn’t matter, mate, you should say it anyway. She’s single, y’know - you should ask her out, get Alya to put in a good word for ya,” Luke suggested and Zeedan nodded his agreement before continuing with the game. 

**********************************************************************

Rana stood at the bar waiting to be served. She turned to her right when she felt a presence beside her and politely smiled at the striking red head.

“Hi.”

“Hiya.”

“I’ve not seen you in here before,” the red head casually leaned on the bar.

“No, it’s my first time here. I’m out with friends,” she pointed to Alya and Kate, who were occupying a booth and trying not to laugh. “It’s my friend’s birthday.”

“Aw, happy birthday to your friend. If you like cocktails, I can recommend the pink flamingo.”

“Thanks for the tip, er...”

“Tiff,” the red head extended her hand and Rana shook it.

“Rana.” 

“Nice to meet you. I love your dress, by the way.”

“Oh, thanks,” she smiled and picked up the drinks. “See ya!” Rana delivered the drinks and sat down next to a giggling Kate. “What?”

“She is lapping it up!” she giggled with Alya. “I think you’ve been chatted up more tonight than I have in a month.”

“Hey babes, if you’ve got it, flaunt it!” Rana tossed her hair over her shoulder. 

“Down in one?” Kate raised her glass and they tipped their drinks back.

“Ohhh, I love this song – let’s dance!” Rana declared and practically bounced her way onto the dance floor, with Kate and Alya following close behind.

**********************************************************************

“Two pink flamingos and an orange juice.” Kate passed the second cocktail to Rana and the juice to Alya. 

“This drink is amazing!” Rana licked her lips.

“This place is amazing!” Alya sounded pleasantly surprised.

“You two are amazing!” Kate declared and the trio giggled loudly but were soon interrupted by a slim brunette.

“Kate? I thought it was you.”

“Oh, hi, err...Lara..?”

“I’m sorry if you can’t quite remember; I’m sure there’ve been many,” the woman sneered. “And it’s Laura, by the way.”

“Oh, that’s right. Sorry,” Kate apologised but Laura ignored her and walked away.

“Who was that?” Rana asked with raised eyebrows.

“I think I might’ve forgotten to call her back,” Kate winced and Alya gasped. “Anyway, forget about Lucy.”

“Laura.”

“What?”

“She said her name’s Laura,” Rana said.

“Well, anyway, forget about her – to the birthday girl!” Kate toasted Alya and they tapped their glasses together.

“Aw, thanks for this, guys – I’ve had a great time,” Alya said as she surveyed the crowd and got lost in the music.

“I can’t take the credit; Kate organised it all,” Rana explained and leaned against Kate’s side as she gazed at her adoringly. “You’re amazing, d’ya know that?”

“I am amazing!” Kate agreed with a grin and slung an arm across her shoulders.

“Since we’ve all got work tomorrow and you’re both a bit too tipsy, I’m gonna quickly call Luke and ask him to pick us up.” Alya headed off to a quiet area.

“And I’m gonna pop to the loo. Will you be okay for a minute?” Rana asked and Kate chuckled in amusement.

“Mmm, let’s see; a lesbian in a gay bar...” she teased and Rana lightly shoved her shoulder before she went to the toilets.

“I was wondering when she’d leave,” Kate heard a voice beside her and smiled when she saw a cute blonde. 

Alya bumped into Rana on the way back to the bar and held her friend’s arm when she saw that Kate wasn’t alone.

“Who’s that?” Rana asked with a frown.

“I don’t know.”

“Should we rescue her? She might just be talking to her out of politeness.”

“I think she’s managing fine without us,” Alya watched Kate and the blonde exchange numbers and a hand squeeze before the other woman rejoined her friends. Alya and Rana walked back to the bar to quiz Kate.

“Who was that?” Rana immediately enquired in what she hoped was a casual tone. 

“Made a new friend?” Alya asked with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah, her name’s Imogen – we’re gonna go out for a drink one day next week.”

**********************************************************************

It was the week after Alya’s birthday and for the first time in a long while Kate, Rana, Alya and Luke were all miraculously free at the same time and had decided to continue the birthday celebrations by having dinner and drinks at the bistro.

“That was delicious,” Luke put down his cutlery patted his belly. “The best bit of steak I’ve had.” 

“Let’s thank the chef!” Alya announced and asked Robert to send Zeedan out to their table. They cheered when he emerged and he looked at them in confusion.

“What’s going on?”

“We just wanted to say ‘condiments’ to the chef!” Kate repeated her previous joke and once again, only Rana laughed. “Wow, tough crowd.”

“That’s because it’s not funny,” Alya shook her head. “Anyway, we wanted to tell you that we enjoyed dinner and ask about mate rates?”

“No chance!” Zeedan scoffed and headed back to the kitchen.

“Charming,” Alya pulled a face behind his back. “Oh, we need to get going, the movie starts soon,” she said and hurried Luke along.

“What about dessert?”

“We haven’t got time, come on!”

Luke sighed and put a few notes on the table. “Looks like we’re dining and dashing. That should cover us.”

“Enjoy the film!” Rana called out but they had already gone. 

“And then there were two,” Kate said. “Do you want dessert; we could split an ice cream sundae?”

“I’m alright, I think. D’ya want another glass of red?”

“Yes please.” Kate smiled and Rana made her way to the bar. She was waiting for Michelle to finish up with another customer when she heard a sudden commotion come from their booth.

“What’re you doing here? I thought we said we’d meet on Friday?”

“We did but I was in the area and I thought I’d see if you wanted to do something.”

Rana brought their drinks over and tried not to glare at the blonde woman occupying her seat. Imogen scooted along the booth and sat closer to Kate.

“Rana, you remember Imogen, right? Imogen, this is Rana.”

“Hi Imogen,” Rana said with false cheerfulness. “Do you want a drink?”

“I’ll have a vodka tonic, ta.” Michelle heard the request and signalled she would bring it over. “So, I’ve heard a lot about you – Kate says you’re a nurse.”

“I am.”

“Have you saved any lives today?” her tone was dripping with sarcasm and Rana was not impressed. “Ugh, I couldn’t be a nurse, me; there’s like too many yucky things to do!” she cringed and Kate giggled.

“What do you do?” Rana tried to be civil. In her opinion, first impressions counted and so far, Imogen was not making a good one.

“Oh, a bit of this a bit of that,” Imogen shrugged in Rana’s direction before she turned her attention back to Kate. “Mainly pick up hot women in gay bars – stick to what you’re good at.” 

Imogen leaned closer and whispered something in Kate’s ear. Rana didn’t hear what was said (and she didn’t want to) but it was enough to make Kate’s knee hit the table and almost sent their empty glasses and drinks crashing to the floor.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Rana tugged Imogen’s arm. “Why don’t you find someone a little less drunk to take advantage of, eh?”

“I don’t mind being taken advantage of!” Kate protested and pulled Imogen back.

“I’m not sure you know what you want,” Rana softened her tone.

“Why don’t you sling yer ‘ook, nursey, and leave us alone?” Imogen practically hissed.

“Because, she’s my friend!”

“Well, she’s my friend now an’ all.”

“I’m everybody’s friend!” Kate declared with a slur and when Imogen leaned in again, Rana had decided she had had enough. She stood up and glowered at the newcomer.

“Alright, you heard me, move onto someone else, eh?” Rana could no longer keep her irritation in check and she needed this woman gone. Not only had she invited herself without asking, she had insulted her with everything she had said.

“You can’t tell me what to do.”

“I can and I am. So go on; do one.”

“Make me.” Imogen rose to her full height, which was a couple of inches more than Rana.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!” Kate quickly got to her feet in an effort to defuse the situation but she was a lot more drunk than she thought and she stumbled as she lost her balance. “Oh.”

“You think I won’t?”

“I’m hopin’ you do.”

“Last chance,” Rana warned.

“Bring it on,” Imogen challenged.

“‘Ey what’s goin’ on ‘ere?” Michelle glared at her cousin and flicked her eyes at the two women. 

“Nothing, I’ll sort it,” Kate said and held onto the table for balance and pulled Imogen with her. She sat in between the two arguing women and nodded to her cousin. “There. See?”

“Alright, just behave, okay?” Michelle warned and stood behind the bar to keep a watchful eye on them.

“Sorry,” Rana apologised to Kate, however, she wasn’t sorry about threatening Imogen and she would do it again in a heartbeat.

“Listen to me - you need to stop fightin’,” Kate was stumbling over her words. “We’re ‘sposed to be ‘avin’ fun; are we ‘avin’ fun?” she asked Rana.

“I think you’ve had a bit too much fun.” Rana was concerned. She had never seen Kate this sloppy before and she knew she would regret it in the morning.

“Who are you, her mother?” Imogen was incredulous. 

“Did I ask for your opinion?” Rana snarled.

“Whoa!” Kate intervened. “I’m fine! I was ‘avin’ fun, until you two started rippin’ lumps out of each other,” she admonished and Rana sighed - she could tell she was getting nowhere.

“I’m sorry too,” Imogen apologised but Rana was suspicious – her tone sounded a little too trite for her liking. “Let me buy you a drink?” she offered.

“I don’t want a drink, thanks,” Rana mumbled.

“I tried,” Imogen threw her hands up in surrender and Kate frowned before she turned her attention to Rana.

“Are you okay?”

“You were dead quick to moan about being the third wheel to Luke and Alya, and now you’re doing the exact same thing to me!” Rana complained.

“Oooh, jealous,” Imogen piped up again and Rana glared at her as she opened her mouth to speak.

“Shut up,” surprisingly Kate beat Rana to it. “Rana’s my friend. And you’re right, I’m sorry. We’re just ‘avin’ a laugh. C’mon, we’re mates!” she squeezed Rana’s arm and was taken aback when she pulled away.

“No, this is all just so...weird...”

“Weird? What’s weird?” Kate was confused.

“I dunno. Maybe I’m just too sensitive.” Rana lowered her gaze to the table and avoided Kate’s eyes.

“Yeah, too right.” The cogs were beginning to turn in Imogen’s head but unexpectedly she kept quiet.

“C’mon, let’s ‘ave another drink and we can all have fun together,” Kate smiled at Rana and was delighted when it was returned. “C’mon, just one more.”

“Fine, but I’m making yours a black coffee,” Rana fixed Kate with a ‘don’t argue with me glare’ and ignored the answering boo she got in reply.

“Everything sorted now?” Michelle asked with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah, sorry about that, we’ve just had a bit too much to drink,” Rana sheepishly apologised. “Can I get an extra strong black coffee, please?” Michelle nodded and Rana fiddled with a beer mat as she waited for Michelle to fulfil the order. 

“Alright?” Zeedan suddenly appeared in front of her and in her distracted state, almost made her jump out of her skin. “Kate looks like she’s made a friend,” he said and Rana couldn’t bring herself to turn around.

“Yeah.”

“Look, I’m glad you’re still here actually – I wanted to ask you something,” Zeedan started and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Do you wanna go out sometime?”

“Oh, um,” she hesitated in utter surprise at the brusqueness of his question.

She wondered why it had suddenly become silent back at the table and when she turned around to investigate, she immediately wished she hadn’t; Kate and Imogen were busy snogging the faces off one another. Rana felt her stomach drop to the floor and turned back to look at Zeedan. His face was impassive and indecipherable as he waited for her answer. 

“Yeah, okay.”

 

End of chapter four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you thought. :)


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Thanks for all the comments and kudos so far - I really appreciate it. Also (without giving too much away) for those that might be concerned about Zeedan's role in this story; don't be. I promise that the summary hasn't changed and he will not be an important factor. You'll see what I mean in this chapter. I hope you like it. :)

Another time, another place,

Chapter five

Rana groaned her displeasure when her alarm rudely woke her up from a restless sleep. Her mind had played remnants from yesterday’s altercation with Imogen over and over in a loop and she was sure she had only had around three hours sleep. She didn’t like Imogen; couldn’t stand her, in fact, but the part that frustrated her most was how easily the blonde was able to wind her up. Kate was her best friend and she didn’t want the other woman to take advantage. 

The buzzing of her phone startled her out of her musings and she huffed when she saw that the text was from her mother, summoning her to lunch. She pushed the duvet from her body with exaggerated force and padded down the hall for a shower.

**********************************************************************

Rana approached the fancy looking restaurant and felt her heart rate begin to increase the closer she got. She took a deep breath, checked her appearance in a shop window and tugged her skirt a little lower so it was just about on her knee. She gave herself a quick pep talk before she entered the restaurant. She briefly spoke with the hostess and she took her to the table were her parents were waiting.

“You’re late,” her father immediately admonished her. “We specifically stated 1.30 – we’ve already eaten.”

“I’m sorry, there was a bit of traffic.” Rana sipped her water and willed her nerves to calm.

“We need to talk,” her mother fixed her with a disapproving glare. “Mrs Fahzi said that you’re still refusing to let Riyad take you out. Is that true?”

“Yes,” she answered and refused to meet her parents’ eyes. “I’ve already told you, I’m not interested in him.”

“I don’t understand you Rana; he’s got a good job with a very respectable income and he’s handsome. You could do a lot worse than marry Riyad Fahzi,” her mother reprimanded her, her voice laced with disappointment and resentment.

“Yeah, and I could do a lot better, an’ all; he’s a creep, mum, and I don’t like him.”

“That is immaterial!” Hassan exploded with rage. “When are you going to grow up, Rana? Every time you disobey us, you continue to bring shame to our family, our community. You don’t have a decent career - ”

“ – I’m a nurse, I went to university!”

“But you are not a doctor! You are a nonconformist; we tell you to do something and you do the exact opposite, just because you know how much it will displease us. Why can’t you be more like your brother?” 

“Right, because he’s such a model citizen?” she scoffed and shook her head. 

“He is married and respects his traditional values; we just want you to do the same,” Saira tried a different tactic. She could see that her husband was getting increasingly aggravated and she knew she had to calm the situation down.

“If you must know, I’ve got a date tonight.”

“Who with?” Saira looked at her husband. 

“Zeedan Nazir, Alya’s brother.”

“He’s a weak, pathetic boy!” Hassan immediately voiced his disapproval and waved his hand in her direction. “Does he even have a career?” 

“He’s a chef.”

“That’s a job, not a career,” Hassan corrected her with a sneer. “Come on, we’re leaving,” he ordered his wife and jabbed a finger in his daughters’ direction. “Don’t even think about calling us until you’ve grown up.” He crossly yanked his jacket from the back of his chair and stormed out of the restaurant. 

**********************************************************************

Kate walked backwards through the kitchen doors of the bistro and scraped the leftovers into the bin. She put the plates and cutlery into the dishwasher and took a double take at the expression on Zeedan’s face.

“You look like you should be on the toilet, or summat.”

“Huh?”

“Nothing. Are you alright?

“A mate’s messaged me about something.” 

“Well, that’s a bit vague,” Kate rested her forearms on the counter. “If you want me to give you some advice, you’ll have to give me more than that.”

“I don’t know if he’s joking or not,” he sighed and finished preparing the order. “That’s for table two.”

“Nice subject change,” she teased and walked out of the kitchen, straight into - “Rana. What’re you doing here?”

“Can we talk?”

“Uh, yeah,” Kate handed the meals to a passing waitress. “Can you give these to table two please? Thanks.” She took Rana’s hand and they entered the office. “Are you okay?”

“I just wanted to apologise – about last night.”

“Oh. Right.”

“I know I was out of order but I just didn’t want her to take advantage of you.”

“I’m a big girl, Rana. I can take care of myself.”

“You were completely trashed!” Rana pointed out. “Hang on; shouldn’t you have a massive hangover?”

“Oh, I have - aspirin and OJ are my friends,” Kate revealed. "Look, I know you an’ Imogen didn’t get off to the best of starts - ” 

“ – Understatement.”

“But do you think you could just...try and get along? For me?”

Rana sighed at Kate’s pleading puppy eyes. “Fine, I’ll try. But no promises!”

“Great, ‘cause she’s coming over tonight,” Kate grinned and Rana plastered a fake smile on her face.

“Great. So, am I forgiven?” 

Kate rolled her eyes and opened her arms for a hug. “Of course you are, ‘ya big dafty – c’mere.”

Rana let out a deep sigh as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy the warmth of Kate’s embrace.

**********************************************************************

“Here you go,” Kate handed Imogen her tea and sat next to her on the sofa. “Look at us; what a right couple of saddos – it’s Friday night and we’re staying in with a cuppa!”

“Apparently, you had enough last night,” Luke teased and Kate stuck her tongue out in response.

“I might’ve had a few too many....”

“A few?” Imogen chuckled and looked up when Rana entered the room. “You look nice, I like that jumper,” she commented.

“Oooh, I’m calling dibs on those black jeans!” Kate declared. “Are you off out?”

“Yeah, I’ve...got a date..with Zeedan.”

“What? You never said!” Kate gasped.

“It’s just a drink at The Rovers,” Rana said and adjusted the button on her white, half sleeve jumper.

“Yeah but Zee’s dead keen,” Luke revealed.

“Aw, maybe you’ll become my sister in law!”

“Uh, steady on, will ya? Like I said, it’s just a drink,” Rana chuckled nervously. “Right, I’m off.” She slid her handbag onto her shoulder and left the flat.

“Are you okay?” Imogen noticed Kate’s faraway look.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Kate nodded and sipped her tea.

**********************************************************************

Rana entered the pub and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Zeedan dressed casually in trackie pants, a jumper and trainers. She was well aware that he had only asked her out for a drink at their local and not some swanky wine bar, but she couldn’t help but feel a little miffed at the lack of effort.

“Hiya,” Rana greeted and joined him at the bar.

“Alright? What’re you having?”

“A glass of red, please,” she smiled at Toyah.

“Can you make it a small glass of your cheapest? I’m down to my last tenner and I don’t get paid ‘til the end of the month,” Zeedan explained and Toyah raised her eyebrows at Rana. Once the drinks had been poured, they moved to a table beside the bar.

“So, how’s your day been?” Rana asked and sipped her drink.

“Alright - not been up to too much. Worked until three and then chilled out,” he said and checked his phone when a message came through.

“Sounds nice. I...”

“Oh my days, I don’t believe it!” Zeedan suddenly bounced in his seat.

“Good news?”

“A mate of mine in London owns a cafe and he wants me to be his head chef!” 

“That’s brilliant! Are you gonna take it?” Rana asked and sat back as Zeedan continued to talk about himself, his dreams and ambitions without once asking about hers.

“C’mon, I’m starving - let’s go and get a kebab.” 

**********************************************************************

“I can’t believe it – my dream job!” Zeedan continued to talk about himself and took a huge bite out of his kebab. “Did you want any?” he offered and Rana shook her head. He tossed the remaining scraps in the bin and rubbed his hands together.

“I....should probably be getting back,” Rana pointed her thumb toward her flat.

“Oh, okay I’ll walk you back,” he offered and walked her the short distance to her door. Rana took a step back as he suddenly moved in for a kiss. 

“Whoa!”

“What’s wrong, I thought you had a good time?”

“Uhhh, you’re a nice guy but...”

“Yeah, I get it - we’re better off as friends,” he huffed. “I don’t understand though; Luke said you were dead keen.” 

“Luke said that?” Rana sighed and opened the door to the flat, leaving Zeedan to just stand there. She stomped up the stairs and startled the four occupants when she closed the door with more force than necessary.

“You’re back early.” Kate twisted in her seat and frowned when she saw Rana’s moody face.

“Where’s lover boy?” Imogen teased but before Rana could answer, Alya cut in.

“Er, excuse me; I’ll have you know, my brother is a good boy with scruples, unlike someone not too far away.”

“I knew it – you ARE a ‘naughty nursey’!” Imogen gasped in absolute glee.

“That’s enough, alright?” Rana glared at them.

“Sorry. I was only joking.” Alya’s eyes were apologetic.

“Yeah well, it’s not funny,” she said and turned her attention to Luke. “And you need to keep your nose out of my business!” 

“What did I do?” 

“I’m going to bed,” Rana seethed and stomped toward her bedroom and slammed the door.

The group shared mixed expressions; Alya’s was remorseful, Luke’s was baffled, Imogen’s was amused and Kate’s was concerned.

“I’ll go and check on her,” Kate offered and was met with no resistance – Luke and Alya definitely didn’t want their heads bitten off again. “Knock, knock,” she said and entered Rana’s bedroom.

“What’s the point of knocking if you’re just gonna come in anyway?” Rana snapped before she closed her eyes and sighed. “I’m sorry; I’ve just had a rubbish day. I’m shouting at them and now and I’m snapping at you.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Kate’s tone was impossibly soft and it made Rana want to cry. “Is it Zeedan? I take it the date didn’t go well,” she deduced and sat next to Rana on the bed.

“Do people still say ghastly?”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m not – I think I dodged a bullet there. Needless to say, there won’t be a second date.”

“What happened?” Kate asked and listened as Rana explained the disastrous date. “That’s not what’s upset you though, is it?” Kate asked and Rana shook her head.

“No, it’s not. I had lunch with my parents today.”

“Was it awful?”

“It went about as well as I expected,” Rana sniffed and wiped her cheeks as the tears began to fall. “Mum was judging my clothes; she didn’t say anything but I could see it in her eyes, and dad told me I’m a disgrace to the community.”

“What? Why?”

“How long have you got?” Rana said with a self depreciating smile. “Mostly because I won’t marry the son of a family friend. They think he’s the epitome of a ‘good Muslim boy’ but he’s a pig who treats women like dirt. They keep going on about how I should be more like my brother; he’s married and got a great career as a lawyer but they don’t know that he cheats on his wife on every day that ends in ‘y’.”

“But...how can they say you’ve not got a great career? You’re a nurse; you’ve worked hard for that.”

“I know. But I’m not a doctor, am I? So in their minds I’ve failed.”

“That’s messed up.” 

“The hardest part is I’ve always tried to make them so proud of me. I remember this one time, I came top of my class and mum kept boasting to the neighbours about how one day I’ll be a doctor. She said I could pick anything I wanted from the toy shop and I really wanted this doll but Imran made me get this stupid games console. I didn’t care though, because it wasn’t Imran that made them happy, it was me. But now it’s like, I can’t do anything right.” 

“Oh, Rana,” Kate whispered and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she pulled her close.

“I didn’t mean to snap at everybody but Alya’s words just reminded me of all the horrible stuff they’ve said,” she sobbed and buried her face into Kate’s shoulder. “I’m a terrible person.”

“No, you’re not and I’m not having you think that.” Kate tightened her hold. “Anyway, Luke and Alya will get over it and I know you don’t care what Imogen thinks,” she tried a touch of humour and was relieved when a hint of a smile ghosted Rana’s lips. “What can I do to help?”

“Get me different parents,” Rana deadpanned and Kate offered her a sympathetic smile. “And stop being so lovely; you’re showing me up even more.”

“Sorry to interrupt,” Imogen knocked on the door and popped her head through the gap. “The next episode’s about to start and we were wondering if you wanted to watch it.” 

“I’ll be there in a bit,” Kate said and Imogen left. “Are you gonna be okay?” Kate asked and Rana nodded. “You’re not a terrible person, Rana; you’re one of the best people I know.” Kate tenderly wiped Rana’s tears and gently tweaked her chin before she left Rana alone with nothing but her thoughts.

End of chapter five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please let me know your thoughts. :)


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! As always, thanks for all the comments and kudos. I hope you enjoy this one, too. :)

Another time, another place

Chapter six

For the last several weeks, Rana had successfully avoided Imogen. If she knew she was coming over to the flat, she’d stay behind at work and find extra paperwork to do. She declined every invitation to a night out if she knew Imogen was joining them, by feigning tiredness or being skint (which led Alya to wrongly believe that she was in debt) and if Imogen stayed the night (which was often the case) she made sure that she left for work at least twenty minutes before everyone else so she could avoid having breakfast with her.

This morning, however, didn’t quite go to plan. First of all, she hit snooze twice and failed to hear her final alarm, resulting in her getting up fifteen minutes late, which meant Alya was already in the bathroom and she would have to wait at least another ten minutes until it was free. She realised she was too pushed for time and would have to skip the morning shower if she wanted to make it to work on time – luckily she had showered the night before.

She applied extra deodorant and spritzed herself with an extra squirt of perfume before she hurriedly got dressed into her uniform. She trudged into the kitchen and came face to face with her nemesis and it took all her strength to stop her from making a belligerent comment. 

“Morning.” Imogen plastered a saccharine smile on her face and Rana could immediately tell it was fake. 

“Oh, hello,” Kate was sat at the breakfast bar, tying her hair into a ponytail. “I thought you’d left already.

“No, my alarm didn’t go off,” she said and poured herself a quick bowl of cereal and made herself a cup of tea.

“Do you want a brew?” Imogen offered.

“I’ve got one. Thanks.”

“What do you think I’m gonna do; spit in it?” Imogen shook her head and shrugged at Kate.

“Right, I’m off,” Kate announced and grabbed her bag. “Bye.”

“Err, where’s my kiss?” Imogen demanded and pulled Kate by her shirt collar. She made a big show of exaggerating the smooch and Rana rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Now you can go.”

“Right, well, I’ll see ya later.”

“Bye.”

Imogen waited until Kate had left before she brought her breakfast cutlery to the sink and scoffed at Rana’s obvious attempt to ignore her.

“I had an ex like you, so much in denial she had to treat me like a complete bitch for the first six months that I knew her.”

“Denial of what?” Rana sighed in irritation.

“You fancy Kate.”

“WHAT?! I do not fancy Kate!” Rana hissed and checked the hallway for any sign of Alya.

“Do you know; she actually thought you might be homophobic,” Imogen revealed. 

“I’m not!”

“I know you’re not because I’ve seen the way you look at her,” Imogen accused with narrowed eyes. “You can deny it all you want nursey, but it’s true – I know it and you know it.”

“I haven’t got time for this. I’m going to be late for work, you can let yourself out.” 

**********************************************************************

The cycle continued for the next two weeks and Rana constantly upped her avoidance skills. Imogen’s accusation was always at the front of her mind but it was her comment about Kate believing she might be homophobic that was affecting her the most. Was that the reason she was evading their company? She’d never had a problem with Kate’s sexuality before and she had certainly enjoyed the night out to the gay bar. 

Her parents’ had always had a notorious deep hatred of homosexuality and the belief that it was wrong had been instilled in her from an early age but she had never had the same attitude. Or so she thought; it had only surfaced since Imogen was added to the mix, so maybe she wasn’t as liberal minded as she believed?

All this thinking was giving her a massive headache and she rubbed her temples to try and ease the pressure. She checked her patient list and frowned in puzzlement when she saw the name and quickly called Sean, who confirmed it was correct. She huffily got up and opened the door. She allowed the patient to enter before she closed the door and opened her mouth to speak.

“Before you start, I love the NHS as much as the next person, but answer your phone woman!” Kate fixed Rana with an exasperated expression.

“It’s been mad lately – I’ve hardly been on my phone.” 

“All the more reason to come out with us tonight, then – let off some steam.”

“I dunno, I’m dead tired.”

“Alright, so we’ll have a night in instead - then I won’t feel like you’re always avoiding me.”

“Don’t be daft,” Rana chuckled nervously and sat on her desk

“Well, you’ve been acting dead weird for weeks, what am I supposed to think? What’s going on with you? I’m worried about ya.” Kate looked at her with such tender concern, Rana couldn’t meet her eyes.

“Just drop it, alright? I need to get back to work – I’ve got genuine patients out there.”

“Fine, maybe I’ll see you later,” Kate said and sulkily closed the door behind her. 

Rana leaned back against the door and rubbed her hands over her face as she struggled to keep the tears at bay. She had thought she’d done a good job of keeping her distance but now that Kate had noticed and thought her behaviour was odd, she realised she hadn’t. She was so confused about what was happening but she had no idea what to do.

**********************************************************************

Rana was on her third glass of wine and was more than slightly inebriated by the time Alya entered the Rovers.

“Ah, I wasn’t expecting to see you in here,” Alya stood next to her at the bar. “I thought you said you had a lot of work today?”

“Turns out I’m a fast typer,” Rana slurred and signalled to Toyah that she required a refill. “And a packet of ready salted and an orange juice, por favor.”

“How many have you had?”

“Not even nearly enough.”

“You do know that you can’t avoid Kate forever, don’t you?”

“I can and I am,” Rana insisted and grumbled when the bag of crisps split and half of the contents spilled out onto the sticky bar.

“Please tell me that’s not your dinner?” Alya bought her another bag and opened them for her, more carefully this time.

“I had a big lunch at Roy’s. Anyway, I’m not avoiding Kate – it’s the other one I don’t wanna see.”

“Imog...”

“Ah, ah! Don’t say her name; otherwise she will appear out of nowhere!” Rana wagged her finger close to her friend’s face.

“Hey you two, sorry to interrupt, but have you seen Kate anywhere?” Aidan asked and Rana sneered.

“She’s out with Imogen – again!”

“Oh right, cheers,” Aidan offered them a polite smile and headed out the door.

Rana whined when she realised she was trying to drink from an empty glass and Alya quickly stopped her from ordering another. 

“Look, I know it’s hard not having Kate around much but you’ve got to accept she’s with Imogen now; she’s not gonna have the same kind of time for you,” Alya tried to reason with her friend but she could tell it was no use. Once Rana was sulking, she usually stayed sulking. 

“Okay, bye,” Rana abruptly cut Alya off and headed off home.

**********************************************************************

*The next day*

 

“Here you go sis,” Aidan said and handed Kate her lemonade. The siblings were enjoying a lunch in the Rovers before they had to head back to work. Aidan had originally suggested the bistro but Kate had immediately vetoed that, just in case Imogen decided to turn up. “Blimey, does that thing ever stop?” he pointed to her phone currently dancing around the table.

“It’s Imogen, again!” Kate complained. “You’d think she’d have better things to do.”

“I thought it was going well?” he asked and raised his eyebrows when Kate winced. “You’ve proper gone off her, haven’t you?”

“I don’t know,” Kate whined indecisively. “I really liked her at first but now she keeps bangin’ on about meeting her parents and marriage, and you know how much I hate relationships.” Her phone beeped again and Kate growled in frustration. “That’s it; it’s going on silent!” 

“Could you not have just answered your phone and said now’s not a good time?” Imogen suddenly appeared out of nowhere and Kate’s fork hovered halfway to her mouth.

“Err, I’m just gonna...pop to the loo, ‘scuse me,” Aidan mumbled and made a swift exit.

“Is this because I made a joke about getting married?! You’ve heard of a joke, haven’t ya?” Imogen continued and stared at a silent Kate.

“No, it’s just we barely even know each other – we’ve only been going out five minutes!” Kate pointed out and Imogen scoffed in disbelief.

“We don’t have to go to my parents’ house for dinner – let’s go to the bistro, or somewhere else.”

“I don’t want us to go anywhere!” Kate practically shouted and Imogen pulled her head back at the surprise revelation.

“So what’re you saying?”

“I don’t know. Maybe we need to...slow down.”

“Slow down....or stop? Don’t mess me about Kate,” she threatened.

“Okay; stop. Yeah, I guess I’m not ready for this,” Kate admitted and was surprised by her candidness.

Imogen swallowed in anger and picked up Kate’s glass. For a split second, Kate thought she was going to be wearing her drink and braced herself but instead, Imogen poured the contents into her hotpot.

“Enjoy your lunch,” she seethed and almost ripped the door from its hinges as she stormed out of the pub. 

**********************************************************************

Rana left the medical centre to go to the Rovers for lunch and rolled her eyes when she saw Imogen sulking at the bus stop. She thought her presence had gone unnoticed and was about to cross the road when she heard the blonde woman call out.

“The coast is clear now. You can help yourself.”

Rana sighed and changed direction. “To what?”

“You caused trouble for us from the off – jealous. Well good luck with her.”

Rana’s heart began to speed up as recalled the earlier conversation. “Not this again. I told you; I do not fancy Kate. You’re drunk.”

“No but I’m about to be. You’re welcome to her,” Imogen shrugged scornfully and got on the bus. She sat down as the doors closed and contemptuously glared at Rana through the window.

Rana heard Sean calling her name and she turned around to see him waving her purse at her.

“You forgot this, you dozy cow,” he teased and Rana thanked him as she put it away. Are you going in there?” he pointed to the Rovers. “I heard your mate had a right bust up with that girl; what’s her name, Alison?”

“Imogen.”

“That’s it!” Sean snapped his fingers. “So what’s up with her?”

“Who?”

“Kate.”

“I dunno, and it’s none of your business!” Rana admonished him and he made a face at her.

“Oooohhh, that’s me told! Anyway, I’d better get back before Moira comes-a-lookin’,” he said and quickly made his way back to work. 

Rana sat down on the bench to collect her thoughts and took a few deep breaths as Imogen’s words played in a loop over and over again. Was Imogen right, was she jealous and that’s why she couldn’t bear to see them together? She didn’t know. Rana closed her eyes and rubbed at her temples as she tried to figure out what to do. She needed to talk to someone, someone neutral who could help her elucidate all these confusing thoughts. She decided that first thing in the morning, she would speak to an Imam. 

End of chapter six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please let me know your thoughts. Thanks. :)


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for all the kudos and comments - please keep them coming. I hope you like this one. :)

Another time, another place.

Chapter seven.

The buzzing of the intercom interrupted Kate’s idle cannel hopping and she got up from the sofa to answer it. She paused for a brief moment, thinking it might be Imogen coming back for round two, and cautiously lifted the receiver. 

“Hello?”

“Hey sis, it’s me; buzz me up?”

Kate breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door as she waited for Aidan.

“I just wanted to see how you’re doing?” Aidan said and hid the small bag behind his back when he saw Kate eyeing it.

“I’m alright,” she fixed him with an odd look. “Is it bad that I actually feel horrible for not feeling more horrible?”

“She wasn’t right for ya, sis; everybody could see it,” he shrugged. “That’s why I’ve got you this,” he pulled out a chocolate muffin from the bag he was concealing and stuck a candle in the middle. “Ta da!” 

“It’s not your birthday, is it?” Rana asked as she entered the flat. She toed off her trainers and unzipped her green parka.

“We’re celebrating Kate finally being a free woman,” Aidan said and lit the candle. “Make a wish.”

“You’re such a dafty,” Kate shoved at his shoulder before she blew out the candle. She chanced a look at Rana and Aidan sighed at the awkward tension. 

“Isn’t it about time you two sorted this out?”

“It’s not up to me, is it? I’m not the one playing hide and seek,” Kate petulantly mumbled and Rana sighed.

“Oh come on, Kate; you know it was her I didn’t like. I want us to be mates again – I miss our friendship.”

“Okay, look, I’m sorry. Maybe you saw something I didn’t but anyway we’re finished, so you can stop being narky with me now. Am I forgiven?”

“Of course.”

Kate opened her arms for a hug and Rana gladly accepted it. She felt tears burn at the back of her eyes when Kate affectionately tightened her hold and she couldn’t stop herself from softly inhaling the other woman’s unique scent. She squeezed her eyes shut as her heart began to pound and her head began to swim as her senses were overloaded with everything Kate. 

Kate gently held Rana by the arms as the embrace broke and Rana could feel her cheeks growing hot with the adoring way that Kate was looking at her.

“Sorry to break the moment but this muffin isn’t going to eat itself.” Aidan picked it up and mimicked taking a bite.

“Oi, did you only get one?! You stingy git!” Kate punched him in the arm and rolled her eyes when he yelped dramatically. 

**********************************************************************

Rana tossed and turned and huffed in frustration as sleep continued to evade her. She was plagued with confusing thoughts about her friend, irritation from her mother’s constant badgering and nerves at her impending meeting with the Imam. She decided that sleep just wouldn’t come tonight and she pushed the covers from her body and grabbed her dressing gown before she padded to the living room. Maybe some late night TV would help? She switched on the TV and turned the volume down to the lowest setting and began her channel hopping. 

“Want any insider tips?”

Rana craned her neck toward the kitchen and saw Kate making hot chocolate. “Did I wake you?”

“American police chases – they can pretty much take your mind off of anything,” Kate said and joined Rana on the sofa. She sipped her drink and handed Rana the mug to share. “You were pretty quiet during dinner. Is everything okay?” She asked and slung her arm around the smaller woman’s shoulders. 

“Just my mum and her usual vindictiveness.” Rana placed the mug onto the coffee table. She snuggled into Kate and drew comfort from the hug. “She’s now saying that it doesn’t matter if I never become a doctor, because nursing will be easier to give up when I get married and have kids. She just doesn’t understand that I like having my own independence.” 

“It’s not your fault that your parents can’t accept you for who you are. You’re entitled to have your own free will. Do they treat your brother the same?” Kate tightened her hold and Rana began to fiddle with the ties on Kate’s dressing gown.

“The golden child? No chance!” Rana scoffed. “I’m a girl – it’s different.”

“I’m biting my tongue so hard right now.”

“They’ve always been like that. I wish they were more supportive and proud of me but I can’t imagine them doing a massive U-turn any time soon.” 

“That’s the thing about parents, isn’t it? They’re your world – they’ve been around you since...you can remember. Well, yours have.”

Rana sighed at her insensitiveness and pulled back from the embrace. “At least I’ve got a mum to fall out with. I must sound so self indulgent.”

“No, you don’t. You’re just upset – disappointed. And you have every right to be. It’s natural to want your parents to be proud of you and if they can’t see you for the wonderful person you are, then that’s their fault, not yours. Come here.” Kate pulled her closer and pressed her lips to Rana’s hairline. “You can talk to me, you know? I know you and I know there’s been something bothering you for weeks. If there’s something wrong, I want to help,” she soothingly spoke with her lips against Rana’s forehead. “I don’t like seein’ ya down – I’ll do whatever I can to make you happy.”

Rana closed her eyes and allowed the overwhelming feeling of contentment to wash over her. “You already do.”

**********************************************************************

“Hiya, are you feeling any better this morning?” Kate asked and handed Rana a freshly made cup of tea. Rana blew the steam from the top and took a tentative sip.

“I’m okay, I think. Thanks for last night, you’ve been great.”

“No need to thank me; that’s what friends are for.” Kate squeezed Rana’s arm and grinned at her. “I’ve got something for you,” she held up a finger and instructed Rana to wait. “I popped into the Kabin after my run to pick up my magazine, and I got you this,” she handed Rana a plain cardboard box, topped with white tissue paper. “Open it.”

“What is it?” Rana asked and curiously removed the paper. Inside the box was an assortment of pick ‘n’ mix sweets, chocolates and several gossip magazines.

“It’s a care package; I thought you could do with a bit of cheering up, you know after last night, so I got you some of your favourite things.”

Rana swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. No one had ever treated her with such thoughtfulness and compassion. Ever. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know, but I wanted to,” Kate shrugged. “Right, I’m gonna take a shower. D’ya fancy breakfast at Roy’s?”

“Uh.... I can’t...I kind of...have plans.”

“Oh aye, what kind of... ‘plans’; anyone I know?” Kate’s eyes twinkled with mirth.

“Oh, it’s not like that.” 

“Okay, well, have fun with your... ‘plans’. See ya.” Kate softly ran a hand from Rana’s shoulder and down to her forearm and the nurse willed the butterflies in her stomach to calm. Kate was oblivious to her friend’s inner turmoil and Rana let out a heavy sigh when she was alone. She needed to speak to an Imam and she needed to speak to one now.

**********************************************************************

“Thanks for seeing me; I know it’s kind of...short notice,” Rana took a seat opposite the Imam. 

“It’s okay, what did you want to talk about?” He offered her a friendly and patient smile.

“Um, the thing is....a lot of, kind of, big things have happened in my life recently and I need some...help,” Rana’s voice was laced with nerves and she began to feel dizzy.

“If I can help, I will. Do you have a problem?”

“Yeah.”

“And does it seem like a big problem?”

“Very big.”

“Can you tell me what it is?” He softly asked and Rana readied herself to carefully reveal her thoughts.

“I think I’ve...fallen for...someone... a friend and...I don’t know what to do. I’ve tried to make sense of it in my head and my heart but I get more and more mixed up,” her voice became strained as she tried to hold back the tears. “I can’t talk to anyone else; my parents would not approve, not in a million years. I need your guidance - I need you to tell me what to do. Please. I’m sorry.” She reached for the box of tissues as the dam began to break.

“It’s okay. Better?” 

Rana nodded as she wiped her eyes and discreetly blew her nose. “I thought saying these things out loud would make it worse, make it real, but it actually feels okay.”

“So, you want me to tell you what to do, even though I don’t know the person you have feelings for?”

“I know, I’m so stupid,” she scoffed derisively. 

“Well, I can do that but the answer is in your head, not mine. Close your eyes; now, think about the future, the things you want to do in life. Think about where you might be in five years, ten years, even twenty years. Think about the journeys you might go on, the beautiful places you might visit. Now think who you want to be with on those journeys, who you want to be standing by your side. Can you see things any clearer?” 

She can – all she can see is Kate. 

End of chapter seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. More soon!


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for the lovely comments and kudos - I really appreciate them. :) I would apologise for the length of this chapter, as it is pretty long, but somehow I don't think you'll mind..... ;) ;)

Another time, another place

Chapter eight.

As Rana left the mosque, the Imam’s words played over and over in her mind. Of course he didn’t know the entire details of her problem but his advice had convinced her on what she needed to do - she needed to tell Kate how she felt but first she needed some Dutch courage. She took a detour from the station and walked into a trendy wine bar instead. She ordered a small glass of red and sat at a table by the window.

“Oh, hi babe, I thought it was you.”

Rana looked up and was surprised to see Rosie and Sophie Webster standing in front of her.

“Mind if we join ya?” Sophie asked and Rana made room for the sisters. 

“So...shots?” Rosie asked expectantly and looked at Rana and Sophie.

“Go on then, why not,” Rana agreed and Rosie gleefully clapped her hands together before she skipped to the bar.

**********************************************************************

Rana’s head felt heavy and light at the same time – she really shouldn’t have done those last two, or was it three, shots. She held onto the wall and banister as she unsteadily climbed the stairs to the flat. She could hear background noise in the flat and she hoped that Kate was home – she had to tell her how she felt before she lost her nerve. 

“Heeeyyy!” Rana stumbled into the door and Kate looked up from the TV.

“Ohhh, hiya. Are you alright?” Kate smiled in amusement as she watched Rana stagger toward her. “How did your mystery...‘plans’ go? I didn’t know they involved getting bladdered.”

“Noooo, that wasn’t my plan – I bumped into Rosie and Sophie in town,” Rana slurred and inelegantly slumped down next to Kate. “Rosie’s got a really smart ‘ead on ‘er shoulders.”

“Blimey, you have had a few.”

“I’ve had a perpifany.” Rana frowned; that didn’t sound right.

“A what?” Kate struggled to hold in her laughter. 

“A perrifamy,” Rana tried again but it still didn’t sound right.

“You mean; an epiphany.”

“That’s what I said! I need to tell you about the perpi...what you said.” Rana gave up.

“Ah, I thought I heard you come home, are you alright?” Alya looked at Rana and frowned. “Wait, is she asleep?!”

“I’m just...I’m just resting,” Rana insisted.

“I think we need to get you to bed so you can sleep it off,” Alya grasped Rana’s right arm while Kate took the left. “Come on.” They helped her into her room and gently laid her onto her bed. They closed the door and left the room to Rana’s gentle snoring.

“What was that all about?” Alya asked and Kate shrugged. “I reckon she was on a date.”

“Do you reckon? She said she went out with Rosie and Sophie.”

“Well, she does like her secrets, does Rana. Anyway, we can grill her later, I’m gonna check in with gran. She’s been a bit down since Zee left, so I’m going to go and cheer her up.”

“Oh cheers, leave me to deal with the drunk,” Kate complained but Alya knew she wasn’t serious. “I’m gonna order a pizza and make an extra strong coffee for miss light weight, when she wakes up.”

“Good idea. I’ll see you later.”

“Bye.”

**********************************************************************

Kate was on her third slice of pizza when a bedraggled looking Rana finally emerged from her room. “Well, you’ve certainly seen better days.”

“How long was I out for?”

“A couple of hours. I’ve saved you some pizza and there’s coffee going if you want a cup.”

“Where’s Alya?”

“She went to see Yasmeen. You know, she thinks you were on a date with a secret lover.”

“I wasn’t,” Rana insisted and got up to make a coffee.

Kate watched the nervous way in which Rana flitted about the kitchen and she narrowed her eyes as the cogs in her brain started to turn. “But you do fancy someone?”

“What?” Rana chuckled nervously. 

Kate made room on the sofa and patted the space next to her. “That’s what you were going to tell me earlier isn’t it; your epiphany.”

“Kate, I...”

“You don’t have to tell me who it is, half the fun is in the guessing. I’m gonna say a few names and you’re gonna tell me if I’m right. Zeedan?” Kate joked and chuckled when Rana pushed at her shoulder.

“We spoke about this; definitely not!”

“Uhh...Daniel?”

“No!”

“Not our Aidan?” 

“Don’t be daft!”

“Okay, um, Steve, Chesney, Roy...” Kate’s sentence was swiftly cut off as Rana grabbed her face and kissed her squarely on the lips. “What do you think you’re doing?” Kate pulled back and scrambled to her feet.

“I was just....seizing the day...” 

“I’ve...I’ve gotta go.” Kate went to grab her jacket from the back of the chair but Rana’s hand stopped her.

“Don’t go...please...”

Kate’s breathing was shallow as her eyes moved from Rana’s lips to her eyes and back to her lips again. She swallowed nervously at the intense look they were sharing before she grasped Rana’s face and kissed her, this time passionately. The two women flew apart at the sound of the front door opening and Kate grabbed her jacket before she hurriedly pushed passed Alya.

“See ya.”

“What did I miss?”

**********************************************************************

“Hello love,” Johnny welcomed his daughter into his flat. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, can I just...hang out here for a bit?”

“I’m just about to leave; I’m taking Jenny out for dinner.”

“Can I stay anyway?”

“‘Course ya can,” he kissed his daughter’s cheek and answered the buzzing intercom. “Hi Rana,” he said and frowned when Kate shook her head. “Yeah, she’s here, come up.”

“What did you do that for?” Kate huffed and rolled her eyes.

“I thought you two had kissed and made up?”

“That’s the problem,” Kate muttered under her breath.

“What was that sweetheart?” Johnny asked and patted his jacket pockets for his wallet and keys.

“Nothing. Have a nice time.”

Johnny smiled and hugged his daughter before he opened the door and let Rana in. Kate closed the door behind him and turned to face Rana.

“How did you know I’d be here?”

“Lucky guess,” Rana shrugged and motioned to the sofa. “Can we talk?”

“What were you thinking of?” Kate asked and sat in the arm chair.

“I was just trying to...seize the day,” Rana nervously fiddled with the various rings on her fingers.

“You said that already; what does that even mean?”

“I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately and...I don’t know....I just....I can’t stop thinking about you,” Rana admitted and Kate frowned.

“Hang on; is this why you had a problem with me and Imogen? For a bit, I thought you were a homophobe.”

“Just...please don’t be angry with me Kate. It was something Imogen said; about the way I looked at ya.”

“No, she was just tryna cause trouble.”

“No, she was right about that,” Rana admitted.

“How long have you felt like this?” Kate’s expression quickly changed from harsh to soft as she listened to Rana’s explanation.

“Since that night in the bistro; when I saw you kissing Imogen. I remember standing there and watching you both and hating it because....I was jealous...of her.”

“What you’re going through, feeling confused about who you are, what you are, it was different for me. I always knew I was gay. I don’t know what to say, how to help. Do you think you might be gay?” Kate gently asked.

“No! I don’t know. I don’t feel like this about other women.”

“Just me?” 

Rana nodded and wiped at the tears rapidly falling down her face. “I’m so lonely and unhappy. I always thought I was straight and now I don’t know anything...how can I be straight and feel this for you? I’ve never had these feelings before.”

“So, when you kissed me, it wasn’t just a spur of the moment thing, a drunken joke?”

“Do I look like I’m laughing?” Rana pulled her head back in anger.

“I just...I just meant that...some straight girls get drunk and...kiss girls, especially lesbians,...for a laugh.”

“Do you really think that I’m that cold and selfish that I’d mess you around as a joke?”

“No, I...”

“If my family ever found out about this, they would never speak to me again – they’d disown me, shame me within the community. Still think I’m finding it funny?”

“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean it like that. I just wish you’d told me how hard it’s been for you. I knew there was something else bothering you, other than issues with your parents but I had no idea.”

“I wanted to tell you but I didn’t know how. I spoke to an Imam – that’s where I was this morning,” Rana started but was cut off by her ringing phone – Alya’s name flashed up on the screen.

“Does she know you’re here?”

“No, I left when she was in the loo,” Rana explained.

“Well, you’d better get home before she gets suspicious.”

“What? But...”

“I’m gonna stay here tonight, clear my head – you’re not the only one who’s confused Rana,” Kate admitted softly and avoided eye contact with the woman sitting opposite. 

“But...”

“Please, Rana, I need some time alone, to think.”

Rana nodded and Kate closed the door behind her. She closed her eyes and leaned against the door as she thought about just how complicated her life had become. 

**********************************************************************

Kate didn’t sleep a wink that night; images of Rana and the kiss dominated her thoughts and she couldn’t settle. Her phone lit up with a message and she hesitated when she saw it was from Rana. She sighed at her lack of will power and opened the message.

Rana: I can’t sleep and I can’t leave you alone. Not until I know.

Kate: Know what?

She held her breath as she waited for the reply and it made her jump slightly as the phone buzzed in her hand.

Rana: Do you feel the same way about me as I do about you?

Kate rubbed her hands over her face and let out a deep sigh of frustration. She had decided a long time ago to never get involved with straight women. She had gotten her heart broken way too many times to go there again but Rana was different; Rana was....Rana.

Kate began to type back an answer before she quickly deleted it and switched her phone to silent. She couldn’t deal with this right now. She decided that tomorrow she would speak to someone neutral. Daniel. He would know what to do.

**********************************************************************

Kate walked into work fifteen minutes before her shift started and immediately sought out Daniel. She nodded her head toward the office and he quickly followed her.

“Is something wrong? You’re actually early for a change,” he joked and sat next to her on the sofa. “Is it Imogen? I’m sorry to hear you broke up.”

“Oh no, I’m okay – I’m over it.”

“Good, because I’m not really sorry,” he admitted. “I never really liked her and you’re a much better person when she’s not around.”

“Oh, cheers!” She lightly slugged him in the shoulder. “Relationships are a nightmare.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Yesterday, a friend of mine told me that she’s got feelings for me,” Kate picked at a loose, frayed thread on the sofa.

“Oh, really? And how do you feel about her?” Daniel was intrigued but he knew better than to ask for a name.

“I think I feel the same but I couldn’t go there – it’s complicated.”

“Why? Is she married or something?” 

“No, no, she’s single – she’s fit, funny and clever,” Kate smiled tenderly as she thought about Rana.

“So what’s the problem?” Daniel shrugged. 

“What if it’s a mistake? Up until now, she’s been straight and now she’s confused,” Kate explained but Daniel still didn’t see the problem. 

“Yeah and what if she’s the one? If this gorgeous girl makes your heart leap and your...”

“Don’t even finish that sentence!”

“All I’m saying is, you’ve gotta follow your heart. Unless it’s not your heart you’re thinking with....” he teased and waggled his eyebrows but soon rubbed his arm when Kate smacked him again.

**********************************************************************

Rana nervously paced the living room as she waited for Kate to get home. She had gotten a text from the other woman asking her to meet her in her break ‘to talk’. Rana would be lying if she said she wasn’t anxious about all the things Kate wanted to say. 

Did she want her to move out? Did she never want to see her again? And worst of all; was she going to tell her she didn’t feel the same way? Rana gripped the counter as she began to feel sick all over again. She looked up when she saw Kate through the window and she took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves.

“I got your text, about wanting to talk,” Rana needlessly said and Kate couldn’t help but smile at the cuteness. 

“Empty flat?” Kate took off her jacket and laid it on the back of the sofa.

Rana nodded. “Alya and Luke are both at work.”

“In that case...I need to tell you something...” Kate paused. She took a step closer and gently held Rana’s hands. “I’ve done some thinking, a lot of thinking and I realised that...I do feel the same way and....I wanna be with you.”

“Do you really mean that?” A single tear trickled down Rana’s cheek and Kate caught it with her thumb as she nodded and caressed Rana’s cheekbone. 

Rana leaned in when she saw Kate looking at her lips and the kiss that had started out softly, quickly grew in passion. Rana tangled her fingers in Kate’s hair as she enthusiastically deepened the kiss and Kate excitedly matched her pace. In her eagerness to pull the other woman closer, Rana accidently knocked over a mug on the kitchen counter and the two women only realised it had smashed when Kate cried out in pain. 

“Are you hurt anywhere?” Rana struggled to calm her breathing and inspected the cut on Kate’s arm. Luckily it didn’t look too deep and would probably just need a plaster. Rana pulled Kate to the bathroom and pulled out the first aid kit from the medicine cabinet. She carefully cleaned the wound and applied a plaster.

“You’re such a good nurse,” Kate grinned and leaned in for another kiss. She was surprised to feel Rana tug at the hem of her t-shirt but she quickly obliged and deftly removed the offending item. She boosted Rana up onto the bathroom counter and stopped when Rana hesitated. “Too much?”

“No,” Rana swallowed thickly. “It’s just...I didn’t know you had abs,” she practically drooled and wrapped her legs around Kate’s waist as they once again resumed their intense and lust filled kissing. 

**********************************************************************

Luke patted his pockets and groaned when he realised he had left his wallet at home. “Sorry Roy, I’ll be back in a bit.” 

He jogged up the stairs two at a time and was briefly surprised to find the door unlocked. He quickly found his wallet in the pocket of his other pair of overalls but a sudden noise from the hall startled him and, remembering the unlocked door, he walked slowly but purposefully toward the commotion. He wrenched the bathroom door open ready to face the intruder but his eyes soon widened and his mouth hung open in absolute shock at the sight of his half naked flat mates in an intimate embrace.

End of chapter eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know your thoughts! More soon. :)


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. Thanks so much for the comments and kudos - please keep them coming. :)

Another time, another place

Chapter nine.

Kate, Rana and Luke froze on the spot and Kate automatically stood in front of Rana to shield her from view. Luke muttered his apologies as he made a hasty exit and Kate quickly pulled her t-shirt back on as she called his name and asked him to wait. Luke hung his head backwards and sighed heavily but he granted Kate’s request and waited in the living room. He sat down on the sofa and rested his forearms on his knees.

“How long has this been going on?” He asked when he saw his dishevelled flatmates sheepishly enter the room.

“Honestly? About twenty minutes,” Kate answered and Rana tutted at Kate’s indiscretion.

“I take it Alya doesn’t know?”

“No,” Rana emphatically shook her head. “I know you must be shocked and angry – we didn’t mean for you to find out this way. I can’t help who I am, how I feel,” she rushed out in a panic.

“Do you really think I care about that?” Luke cut her off. “I don’t care if you’re gay, straight, or whatever; I know you can’t help how you feel but you can help what you do. I don’t like keeping secrets, especially from my girlfriend. Someone needs to tell her what’s going on.”

“You’re right, I’ll tell her, but not yet - I’m not ready. Please don’t tell her,” Rana pleaded.

“Fine,” Luke let out an exasperated sigh. “I’ll keep your secret for now but don’t take too long. You owe me big time.”

“We know. We’re sorry,” Kate quickly nodded.

“And grateful,” Rana insisted.

Luke sighed heavily through his nose and left the flat without another word.

“He’s gonna tell her,” Rana began to panic and Kate immediately rubbed the tops of her arms to calm her down.

“He won’t.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because I know plenty of his secrets – it’s called mutually assured destruction,” Kate explained. “Or blackmail, whichever’s easier,” she added off Rana’s bemused look.

**********************************************************************

“Why won’t you ask her?”

“Drop it Rosie!”

“I just don’t understand why you won’t stop playing hard to get,” Rosie said in frustration at her sister’s lack of confidence. “Look, there she is; ask her!” Rosie pointed to Kate as she walked through the kitchen doors and stood at the bar talking to Rana.

“I said drop it,” Sophie growled in annoyance and stormed off in a strop. Rosie sighed and waited until Kate was busy before she sidled up to Rana.

“Hi babe,” she greeted the nurse with a hug and air kisses to both cheeks. “Oh, I love that top! Where did you get it?” 

Rana frowned at Rosie’s sudden interest in her fashion and was immediately suspicious. “Online, I think. Why?”

“Okay, fine, let’s cut to the chase – I need to ask you something.”

“I knew it,” Rana shook her head in jest. “What is it?”

“You’re Kate’s best friend, right?”

“Yeah...”

“And now that she’s broken up with Imogen she’s a free agent, right?”

“Are you...?”

“Oh no, not me, although I’m sure I could pull her if I really wanted to,” Rosie flicked her hair over her shoulder and Rana’s eyes widened at the audacity. “Sophie has had this mega crush on Kate for, like, ever but she won’t do anything about it. Will you have a word, get the ball rolling?” 

Rana felt a sinking feeling in her chest as an overwhelming sense of jealously consumed her. “Oh. Well to be honest, I’d tell Sophie to save her energy on someone who feels the same way.”

“Errr, for your information, my little sister is a catch and anyone would be lucky to have her!” Rosie fumed and planted her hands on her hips.

“I know,” Rana quickly agreed. “It’s just that....Kate’s not exactly....available. She mentioned something about being interested in a girl...at her gym.”

“Well, whoever she is, that basic has got nothing on my sister!” Rosie spat and tottered back to her table.

“What was that all about?” Kate finished serving customers and returned to clean down the bar.

“Oh, nothing, just Rosie telling me I’m basic,” Rana shrugged and Kate frowned in confusion.

**********************************************************************

That night, Rana lay in bed unable to sleep. Knowing that Kate was in the next room was absolute torture and it was driving Rana crazy to have her so near and yet so far. She turned over onto her side and thought about the day’s events; from speaking to an Imam, to getting drunk with the Webster sisters, confessing her feelings to Kate and acting on them, only to get caught in the act by Luke and then to finally being asked to be matchmaker to a friend and the girl she was in love with; well, Rana was convinced she would never have a more hectic day in her life. But amongst all the craziness, all Rana could think about was Kate Connor and how much she loved her.

Her phone screen suddenly lit up the dark room and she smiled at the notion that Kate could read her mind.

Kate: I want to see you.

Rana: I want to see you too.

Kate: When...?

Rana: Are Luke and Alya asleep....?

Rana put her phone down when she saw that Kate was offline and she sat up slightly when her door cracked open and Kate snuck inside. Rana pushed the duvet back and Kate quickly joined her. She playfully began to poke Rana’s ribs and giggled when Rana suppressed a squeal and brought a finger to her lips to shush her. Kate brought Rana’s finger to her lips and kissed it before she rested her head on Rana’s chest and snuggled in closer. 

“I could get used to this,” Kate sighed contently and tightened her hold. She pressed her nose into the crook of Rana’s neck and placed gentle kisses along the column.

“Not if Rosie Webster has her way.”

“Eh?” Kate pulled back and tried to make out Rana’s face in the darkness. “What you on about?”

“Apparently, Sophie’s dormant crush on you is well and truly alive,” Rana couldn’t keep the jealousy from her tone. “I had to make up some lie about you fancying a girl at your gym but Rosie’s very persistent.”

“Trust me, I am not interested in Sophie Webster; she’s lovely but she’s not you; I love you,” Kate declared and propped up onto her elbow as she searched Rana’s eyes. The faint light from the street light was illuminating Rana’s face and Kate was certain she had never seen a more beautiful sight. 

“This is weird,” Rana was suddenly shy and Kate was instantly amused.

“In a good way?”

“Yeah, I mean, yesterday we were just friends and now all I can think about is you...” Rana paused and blushed at the eye contact. “and your abs.”

“I didn’t realise you were so shallow!” Kate gasped in mock outrage. “Seriously though, you’re all I can think about too. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before; I want to shout it from the rooftops! It’s mad isn’t it?”

“Yeah, in a good way,” Rana smiled and threaded her fingers through Kate’s hair as they shared a sweet kiss. “I love you too,” Rana whispered and Kate smiled into the kiss. She deepened it and gently nibbled Rana’s bottom lip as her fingers began to tease the bottom buttons of Rana’s pyjama top.

“Wait.”

“What’s wrong?” Kate asked, slightly out of breath.

“I can’t, it’s too risky. I’m sorry,” Rana apologised and rested her forehead against Kate’s. “I know it’s not perfect and we’ll have to keep it a secret for a bit but I will tell Alya, and then we can live like a proper couple,” Rana promised and closed her eyes as Kate gently and soothingly ran her fingers through her hair.

“It’s fine, we can go as fast or as slow as you’re comfortable with – I’m here for you and I’ll support you all the way,” Kate promised and laid down onto her back. She pulled Rana against her chest and pressed a kiss to the top of Rana’s head and closed her eyes as she inhaled the sweet shampoo. 

**********************************************************************

After spending the entire night in Rana’s room, Kate made sure that they were awake at least twenty minutes earlier than usual to avoid getting caught. However, she soon discovered that prising herself from Rana’s arms was extremely difficult, especially when the other woman looked so irresistible. She had managed to bribe the nurse with breakfast and with a grumble of displeasure, Rana relaxed her hold and allowed her to get up.

Kate finished making the promised breakfast and fixed Rana with a sly grin as she brought it over. “Your coffee,” she placed the mug down next to the plate of buttered toast. “Do you want sugar with that?” She flirted and suggestively pressed against Rana, who in turn fixed her with a flirty grin of her own.

The two women quickly sprang apart when they heard Luke and Alya talking and Kate moved to the sink with her back to Rana. 

“Oi, I want a word with you two.” Alya crossly folded her arms over her chest and Kate and Rana shared an alarmed look. “Have you had another falling out? You’re both acting dead weird. What’s the problem?”

“Uh, no problem,” Rana shook her head and looked at Kate. “You?”

“I’m cool.”

“Right,” Alya looked at them both suspiciously and rolled her eyes when Luke shrugged. “Anyway, we’re off. See ya.” She wiggled her fingers in their direction and followed Luke out of the door.

“For a split second, I thought she knew,” Kate held a hand to her chest and walked back over to Rana. She pressed a quick kiss to her lips before she grabbed her jacket and bag. “C’mon, I’ll walk you to work,” she offered and they left the flat.

“Are you working the afternoon shift?”

“I am but I’ve got an appointment with the nurse this morning.”

“What have I told you about wasting valuable NHS time?” Rana tilted her head as she reprimanded her.

“I know, I know,” Kate placated her. “But I’ve got a genuine appointment. In fact, I think I’m your first patient.”

“Fine, let me get set up and I’ll call you in when I’m ready.”

Kate took a seat in the waiting room and ten minutes later, the door to Rana’s office opened and she called her in. Rana shut the door behind them and Kate sat down in the chair while Rana perched on the edge of her desk.

“How can I help Miss Connor?”

“Well, for the last week or so I’ve had a rapid heartbeat, weakness in the knees and I feel hot all over.”

“Is that right?”

“Uh huh.”

“Okay, all joking aside, have you really had those symptoms?” Rana asked and Kate nodded. “I’m going to take your blood pressure, just to make sure.” 

Kate watched Rana as she worked and only slightly flinched when the cuff became tight around her arm. “How is it?”

“A little on the high side.” Rana said and sat on the edge of her desk.

“I’m not surprised,” Kate flirted and Rana’s eyes fondly tracked the entirety of Kate’s face. “So what’s the diagnosis; do I need to come in for a daily visit?”

“I think Moira might get a bit suspicious, don’t you?” Rana pointed out and Kate grudgingly agreed. 

“Meet me after work today.”

“What time?”

“About seven. Trust me, it’ll be worth it,” Kate promised and leaned up for a quick kiss before she left the room.

**********************************************************************

After texting Alya to say that she had a few house visits to make and would be out for most of the evening, Rana made her way toward the bistro but stopped in her tracks when she saw Kate sitting on the steps outside the factory.

“What’s going on, I thought we were meeting in there?”

“I told you, it’s a surprise,” Kate quirked a cheeky eyebrow and unlocked the factory door. 

“Are you sure this is okay?” Rana was apprehensive.

“It’s fine, I’ve still got a spare key,” Kate held the door open. She followed Rana in and threaded their fingers together. “Don’t worry, there’s nobody here,” Kate reassured her and led her to the office. The entire space was filled with candles and rose petals and an expensive looking bottle of wine was chilling in an ice bucket. 

“Did you set this up for us?” Rana asked in astonishment.

“Mmhm,” Kate nodded and linked their fingers as she pulled her in for a kiss. “Drink?” She asked and almost jumped in the air when she saw they weren’t alone. “What the flaming ‘ell are you doing here?!”

“I could ask you the same thing, sis.” 

End of chapter nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes as I'm posting this through tears. If you've read the latest Kana spoiler, you'll know why. :(


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments, replies and kudos. The last few days have been difficult for us all but I hope you're able to enjoy this chapter. Sending big hugs to everyone in the Kana fandom. :)

Another time, another place 

Chapter ten

For the second time in as many days, Kate and Rana’s relationship had been discovered and they quickly got the impression that they weren’t doing a very good job at hiding it. 

“Nice little set up you’ve got here sis - I didn’t have you down as a romantic, though,” Aidan teased and Kate rolled her eyes. She knew his comment wasn’t malicious but she was annoyed at having her carefully laid plans thwarted.

“Seriously, what are you doing here?”

“I work here - this is my office.”

“You know what I mean,” Kate asked and the three of them turned around when they heard a fourth voice behind them.

“I got your text. Aw, did you do all of this for me?”

Kate and Rana’s eyes widened and Kate quickly rounded on her brother.

“Nice little set up you’ve got here, bro,” Kate parroted Aidan’s words back to him and shook her head in disappointment. “Have you and Eva broken up, or does she know you’re having it off with her best friend behind her back?”

“I don’t think you’ve got any room to talk,” he nodded his head toward Rana.

“We’re not having an affair though, are we?” Kate pointed out and reached for Rana’s hand. “This is real – we love each other.”

“Hang on; do you mean this isn’t set up for me?” Maria asked in confusion.

“No. I set it up for me and Rana.”

“Kate!”

“I think it’s a bit late for secrets now, don’t you?” Kate said and Rana had to concede that she had a point. 

“All joking aside, I’m made up for ya sis, I really am,” Aidan smiled at his sister. “Who else knows?”

“Luke. And we want to keep it that way for just a bit longer. Can you please not say anything to anyone, especially Alya?” Rana asked both Aidan and Maria.

“On one condition; this secret rendezvous stays between us,” Aidan requested and he panicked when he saw his sister’s hesitation. He knew that if she or Rana spilled, he had a lot more to lose than they did. “You’re welcome to use my office whenever you want, to...talk or for dates or...whatever.”

Kate looked at Rana who nodded. “Fine. We were never here and we never saw ya.” 

“I won’t say ‘owt,” Maria quickly agreed and looked at both women. “I’ll give you 15% off your next cut as well.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Rana shook her head and Kate quickly cut her off.

“Let’s not be so hasty,” Kate joked. “You can also buy us dinner.”

“Don’t push it,” Aidan frowned and held out his hand. “Deal?”

Kate sighed and shook his hand. “Deal.”

**********************************************************************

“You’re quiet,” Kate observed as she and Rana left the building.

“Am I?” Rana was jittery and nervous. “I just....” she sighed. “do you think they’ll blab?” 

Kate couldn’t help but smile at the adorable expression on Rana’s face. “No. Trust me; our secret is definitely safe with him.” They crossed the road and Kate gently grasped her arm so they could stop outside Dev’s. “Why don’t you head on back to the flat and I’ll get us something for dinner?” Kate subtly squeezed Rana’s hand before they parted ways.

“Good evening to my favourite Connor,” Dev greeted when he saw Kate enter his shop and fill her basket with various ingredients.

“I bet you say that to all the Connor’s, you’re only saying it to me because I’m about to spend some money,” Kate accused and Dev mockingly clutched his chest.

“You wound me - that is not true at all,” he said and took her basket to ring up her items. “Who’s the lucky girl?”

“Eh?”

“You’re making risotto, are you not? It is said by many that risotto is a romantic dish. So come on; who is she?” Dev grinned in anticipation at the juicy gossip he was about to receive. Kate paid for her items and took the bag from the shop owner.

“Nice try but I never kiss and tell.” 

**********************************************************************

Alya finished putting her jacket on and looked up when she heard the door open. “Oh, here she is,” she put her hands on her hips and stared at Rana. “Where’ve ya been?”

“I told you; house calls.” 

“C’mon, don’t lie. Where were you really?”

“I’m not lying,” Rana became flustered at Alya’s questions. Had Luke told her?

“So you didn’t just say that to get out of cooking, or did you really forget it was your turn? Luke cooked.” Alya made a face when he wasn’t looking.

“I ‘eard that!”

“Sorry,” Rana breathed a sigh of relief and excused herself and to take a shower.

“Oh, hiya, are you off out?” Kate asked as she bustled through the door. She set the shopping bag down on the counter and unpacked the items.

“We’re just popping over to Gran’s – I think I left my old charger there.” 

“Are you making risotto?” Luke asked as he tied the laces on his trainers.

“Yeah, why?”

“Have you got a girl coming over or summat?” Alya joined in and Kate rolled her eyes.

“Why does everyone keep saying that? It’s risotto; there’s no special occasion.”

“Yeah but that’s usually a dish you make when you want to get into someone’s pants,” he said and rubbed his arm where Alya had smacked him. 

“Don’t be a pig!”

“I’m just saying!”

“Look, the stuff was reduced, okay; that’s why I got it!” Kate snapped and Luke and Alya shared a surprised look at the outburst.

“Right, see ya later then,” Alya said and dragged Luke out of the door.

Rana hovered in the doorway and waited for Luke and Alya to leave before she sauntered toward Kate and hugged her from behind. “I’ve never had someone cook me risotto before,” she said and kissed Kate’s shoulder. “I must be high on your list of favourite people, if you’re making me that - I was expecting a corned beef sandwich and boxed wine.”

Kate turned around and tenderly tucked a few loose strands of hair behind Rana’s ears. “There’s no list – you are by far my favourite person. And if you don’t know that by now, then I must be doing something wrong,” Kate’s voice was low and seductive and Rana blushed as she pushed up on her tiptoes for a kiss. 

“I love you,” she softly declared and gently bumped their foreheads together.

“That’s handy, ‘cause I love you too,” Kate beamed giddily and cupped Rana’s face as she deepened the kiss. Rana’s hands glided from the small of Kate’s back and up to her shoulders as she pulled her in closer. The sound of the main door opening and closing caused them to quickly spring apart.

“That was quick,” Kate struggled to keep her voice even and Alya fixed her with an odd look.

“Gran was already on her way over so we met her half way. Have you not done it yet?”

“What?” Kate chuckled nervously.

“The dinner,” Alya frowned. “Why, what did you think I meant?” she asked and was oblivious to the look that passed between Kate, and Rana.

**********************************************************************

Kate felt her phone buzz in the pocket of her apron and quickly checked to see if Robert was watching. Earlier that day, she had asked Rana to meet her in her lunch break but the nurse had messaged back to say that she was swamped with patients and would be unable to get away. Kate was disappointed but the flirty and cute texts she was receiving instead made up for it.

Kate grabbed a cloth and cleaning fluid from underneath the bar and began to wipe the tables at the back while she sneakily checked her phone.

From Rana – I wish I was with you. xx

Kate smiled and quickly typed back. 

To Rana – I do too. I missed you last night/this morning. I was going to make you breakfast. xox 

From Rana - I’m sorry; I had a really early start. And I know Luke and Alya coming back last night was rubbish. xx

To Rana – Yeah it was...for me. xox

From Rana – And me! I promise I’ll make it up to you. ;) xx

Kate checked over her shoulder for any sign of Robert and relaxed when she saw him enter the kitchen doors. For some reason, he was in a foul mood and she was trying to avoid him as much as possible.

To Rana – Do you remember what Aidan said about his office? I can think of something much better. xox

From Rana - ??? xx

Kate smiled and quickly typed her response.

To Rana – Meet me after work and you’ll find out. xox

From Rana – Where? xx

To Rana – I’ll text you the address. Pack an overnight bag. ;) xox

**********************************************************************

“You and Rana are going on a wine appreciation course?” Alya was confused. 

“Yeah, it’s for...work - there’s a winery just outside of Weatherfield. It finishes after the last train so we’re going to stay overnight,” Kate was glad she was speaking to Alya on the phone and not face to face; she was a terrible liar and she had a feeling her friend would be able to see through the lie.

“Oh, right.” 

“Well, you know, I would’ve asked you to come but, it’s wine, so...”

“Oh no, don’t be daft, it’s fine – have a good time.” 

Kate looked up and grinned when she saw Rana approaching the hotel and enticingly waved the key card in her direction. “We will.”

End of chapter ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you thought. More soon! :)


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for all the comments and kudos - you're all too kind. Big hugs to you all. :)

Another time, another place 

Chapter eleven.

Kate grinned in delight as Rana came closer and she reached out to thread their fingers together the second she came within touching distance. She pulled her closer and greeted her with a quick kiss on the lips.

“Hi.”

“Hi. Are you okay?” Kate held the door open and they walked hand in hand through the hotel foyer and toward the lift.

“Yeah, just...Luke was a bit funny with me earlier,” Rana complained and Kate frowned.

“How d’ya mean?”

“He kept putting me on the spot and asking me questions about the course, right in front of Alya,” Rana sighed. 

“What did you tell him?”

“Well, what was I supposed to say - actually we’re not really going on a wine appreciation course; we’ve booked a hotel room for the night because we’re getting fed up and frustrated at being interrupted every five bloody minutes.” 

“You didn’t really say that though, did ya?”

“No, of course not! I told him that you knew more than I did because you had arranged it all, which is actually true.”

“I’ll have a word with him, maybe threaten him a bit.”

“No you won’t!” Rana bumped her shoulder against Kate’s. “Anyway, can we not talk about them anymore?”

“Sorry.” 

Kate swiped the key card and opened the door to their hotel room. She took Rana’s bag from her hand and dropped it in the corner before she teasingly ran her fingers over Rana’s thigh.

“I really love those black jeans on you.”

“I knew it; you only want me for my wardrobe!” Rana accused and playfully swatted the other woman’s hand away, but Kate’s reflexes were quicker and she laced their fingers together and pulled her closer. 

Kate gently cupped her face and smiled into the kiss. Rana groaned blissfully when she felt Kate deepen it but her groan soon turned to displeasure when the kiss was broken. She pressed her forehead against Rana’s and the two women closed their eyes at the close contact.

The air was charged with sexual tension and even though Kate instantly regretted breaking the spell, she wanted to stick to her original plan. “We’ve got a dinner reservation and I think we should go now before we get carried away.” Kate struggled to catch her breath, especially when Rana was in such close proximity.

“Good idea,” Rana agreed. She was equally affected by Kate’s presence and although she wanted to carry on, she also felt like she needed a breather. “This is definitely to be continued.”

**********************************************************************

The sexual energy between them remained charged and the two women were constantly flirting and touching during dinner. Kate and Rana finished their meals (smoked salmon salad for Kate and orzo pasta salad for Rana) and ordered a third bottle of red wine.

“I didn’t know you liked salmon,” Rana smiled over the rim of her wine glass and played with Kate’s fingers. “I know this amazing recipe, remind me to make it for you one night.” 

“Mmm,” Kate smiled sweetly but quickly screwed her face up. “Oh no.”

“What?” Rana frowned in confusion. She followed Kate’s eyes and groaned when she saw a man rapidly approaching and grinning at them. 

“Do you girls fancy some company?” Mr creepy leered at them. 

“No, we’re alright ta,” Kate said at the same time Rana scoffed;

“In your dreams! We’re out of your league, literally.”

“That’s a bit rude, innit? Come on, lemme buy you both a drink.”

“We’re not interested alright,” Kate automatically shifted to protect Rana if things turned ugly. 

“Why not? Me and my mates will show you a good time,” he gestured to the table where his equally gross friend’s were sat, egging him on.

“Aw, are you ill – is it a condition?” Rana fixed him with a sympathetic expression and he frowned in confusion.

“You what?”

“Are you deaf?” Kate snapped. 

“Eh?”

“I said do one! Go on, your table misses ya,” Kate snapped bluntly. He was about to say something else but quickly moved away when he saw the hotel security. “Ugh!” Kate let out an involuntary shiver and gulped down a large mouthful of wine.

“Was that bloke bothering you?” The waitress asked as she delivered their desserts. 

“A bit, but it’s fine, he’s gone now,” Rana squeezed Kate’s fingers. She sensed that Kate’s mood had dampened slightly and she was keen to get it back.

“Well, we called security, just in case,” the waitress said. “It’s not the first time he’s tried it tonight and I’m sure it won’t be the last.”

“Thank you,” Kate said and made a mental note to tip their server when they checked out. She looked at Rana’s white chocolate and raspberry cheesecake with envy and immediately regretted ordering the salted caramel and chocolate tart. 

“Do you want to share?” Rana saw her looking and pointed to Kate’s dessert with her spoon and when Kate nodded her agreement, she quickly swiped a huge chunk off the other woman’s plate.

“Oi!” Kate protested and lunged at Rana’s cheesecake, only to have it pulled away by the cackling woman. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist. Here,” Rana cut off a piece of her dessert and held the spoon up to Kate’s mouth. Her eyes darkened when Kate closed her eyes and exaggerated a moan. “Is it good?”

“Mmm,” Kate slowly nodded. “I don’t think I can manage it all though.”

“Same,” Rana quickly agreed and the two women promptly stood up and practically ran to their room. The mood was definitely back and then some.

**********************************************************************

The door closed with a thud and Kate wasted no time in pressing Rana up against it and grinding their hips together. “I’ve wanted to get my hands on you all afternoon,” she panted in between kisses.

“Me an’ all,” Rana agreed and threaded her hands through Kate’s hair as the kisses grew more heated.

“Do you think it’s the drink?”

“Oh, it’s a lot more than that,” Rana growled throatily and moved her hips faster against Kate’s thigh. Their hands moved frantically to remove every piece of clothing and they swiftly manoeuvred to the bed where they collapsed in a tangle of limbs. Their bodies moved as one as hands and mouths discovered uncharted territory and both women moaned in excitement. 

“You are irresistible,” Kate’s voice was thick with arousal and she began to place soft, butterfly kisses all over Rana’s neck, clavicle and face. 

“Snap,” Rana said and clung tighter as the white hot sensations rippled over her in fast waves. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the attention from Kate’s soft lips but she was unable to stop herself from involuntary stiffening when Kate began to travel lower. 

“What’s wrong?” Kate immediately stopped and brought her face back up to Rana’s so she could look into her beautiful eyes.

“It’s nothing...it’s silly....” Rana tried to look away from Kate’s concerned eyes.

“What’s nothing?” Kate brushed a few strands of damp hair away from Rana’s eyes. “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

“It’s just...” she hesitated and licked her lips. “... I don’t know what to say...or do...”

“That’s not like you.”

“I know.”

“Babe, we don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with. If you’re not ready, I’ll underst...”

“I’m ready,” Rana quickly cut her off. “Believe me; I’ve been ready for a long time!” Rana would’ve been embarrassed about her eagerness if she was with anyone else but she trusted Kate with her entire being and despite her nerves, she was ready and willing to share that intimacy with the woman she loved. “I just...don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Trust me, you’re doing fine,” Kate insisted and guided Rana’s hand to the junction between her legs. “See? That’s what you do to me,” Kate swallowed thickly and closed her eyes as Rana’s fingers began to flex against her. She could tell the last vestiges of Rana’s hesitation were still lingering, so she gently pulled Rana’s hand away from her body and kissed the back of it. “Why don’t I go first?” she suggested and swung her leg over Rana’s thigh. 

She peppered delicate kisses against Rana’s soft skin as she tenderly massaged her breasts. She pulled her head back a bit to gauge her reactions; Rana’s eyes were screwed shut and she was breathing heavily through parted lips.

“Are you okay?” Kate asked and Rana nodded. 

“Don’t stop,” Rana pleaded. “I need...more...”

That was all the assurance and encouragement Kate needed and she promptly lowered her head to Rana’s chest. She took a stiff, protruding nipple into her mouth and slowly and gently began to explore in between Rana’s legs. Kate began to hurriedly grind against Rana’s thigh and as she reached up to hold Rana’s hand, both women soon found themselves clutching the other and crying out in ecstasy. 

“That was....amazing...” Rana panted as she struggled to regulate her breathing.

“Yeah,” Kate agreed and smiled into the kiss. “I love you,” Kate declared and looked deep into Rana’s eyes. 

“I love you too,” Rana softly replied before she hungrily brought their lips together for another smouldering kiss. A moan was ripped from Kate’s throat at the intensity and when she felt Rana grasp her hips and quickly switch their positions, she knew that the night was far from over. 

End of chapter eleven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this one. :) Please let me know your thoughts. More soon!


	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, as always, thanks so much for all the comments and kudos - you're all so lovely and much too kind. :) I hope you like this one too.

Another time, another place.

Chapter twelve.

Rana snuggled against Kate’s chest and let out a sigh of contentment. The two women were basking in the afterglow of the fifth (or was it sixth?) round of excellent sex and a quick check of the time told her it was almost two o’clock in the morning. Kate wrapped an arm around Rana’s shoulders and played with the ends of her hair.

“Do you think it’ll always be like that?” Rana asked and traced her finger over the diamond shaped cluster of freckles on Kate’s chest.

“I hope so,” Kate hummed and shivered at the feeling of Rana’s feather light touch. “I think it’s always better when you’re with someone you love,” she said and rolled onto her side to face her lover. “What is it?” she asked when she saw the pensive expression on Rana’s face and she reached across to thread their fingers together.

“I was thinking...that’s probably why I’ve never...really...enjoyed it. Sex, I mean.”

“Never?”

“Not really,” Rana admitted. “I’m not exactly what you would call lucky in love,” she shrugged. “Until now, of course,” she said and leaned in to kiss a beaming Kate. 

“I’m the lucky one,” Kate said and ghosted her fingers over Rana’s beautiful face.

“We’re both lucky,” Rana countered and Kate sealed her agreement with a soft kiss.

“Speaking of lucky...” Kate winked cheekily and trailed kisses down Rana’s body.

“Okay, that was cheesy,” Rana rolled her eyes and threaded her fingers through Kate’s hair, but her laughter soon turned to whimpers when Kate moved even lower and began to please her the way she liked. 

**********************************************************************

Kate woke up with a start and grimaced at the feeling of pins and needles in her arm. However, a wide smile spread across her face when she realised the cause – Rana was sleeping soundly and using her arm as a pillow. She settled back down and tried to subtly move her arm without disturbing the other woman but with no such luck – every time she moved, Rana snuggled in deeper.

Time for another tactic, Kate thought to herself - the numbness was now becoming unbearable and she had to do something, especially since her bladder had decided it needed emptying. She moved Rana’s luscious locks over her shoulder and pressed small, feather light kisses to the back of her neck. She grinned when Rana hummed in delight and the slight movement was enough to free her arm.

Kate slowly climbed out of the bed, so as not to jostle the sleeping woman, and headed to the bathroom. She returned shortly after and wasn’t at all surprised to find Rana still sound asleep, this time spooning Kate’s pillow. She checked the time and quietly slipped in beside Rana; they had a few more hours before they had to get up and Kate wanted to make the most of it before they had to leave their bubble and return to reality.

**********************************************************************

“How can it be morning already?” Rana complained and buried her head further into the pillow. The sun was shining directly in her eyes and the blinds offered little protection. “It feels like we’ve only just gone to sleep,” she whined but soon hummed in contentment when Kate tightened her hold and kissed the back of her neck.

“Well, one of us has.”

“Eh?” Rana’s eyes opened and she rolled over to face her sleeping companion. “What d’ya mean?”

“You talk in your sleep.”

“I do not!”

“Errr, I think you’ll find you do,” Kate was amused at the indignant look on Rana’s face. “Don’t worry, it wasn’t anything too incriminating but from the sounds you were making, I hope I was the star of the show.” 

“Stop it!” Rana blushed. She pushed at her shoulder and Kate laughed out loud. “So, am I not allowed to dream about my girlfriend, now?”

“Girlfriend?” Kate’s face immediately became serious and Rana’s eyes widened. 

“I mean...I guess...if you want...”

“I do. Want that, I mean,” Kate nodded emphatically and pulled Rana closer as she kissed her with all the passion she could muster. They smiled against each other’s lips and pressed their foreheads together. 

“I love you so much,” Rana whispered and looked deep into Kate’s eyes.

“I love you too,” Kate’s voice was equally soft and the two began to move together as they once again celebrated their love.

**********************************************************************

Kate held a strawberry to Rana’s lips and her eyes darkened at the intense eye contact as she bit into the flesh. Kate was thankful she had booked a late check out - they were too late for breakfast and had decided to order a late brunch through room service and lounge about until the very last minute. The two women were so wrapped up in one another, Kate wasn’t sure how they would be able to go back to pretending to be just friends. She wanted to bring up the subject but she also didn’t want to ruin the mood.

Kate leaned over the side of the bed to put the empty plates and dishes onto the tray and Rana rolled onto her side and propped her head on her closed fist as she purred and danced her fingers along Kate’s spine. The sheet fell away from her body and she grinned in satisfaction when she saw Kate’s gaze go lower but before either could react, Rana’s phone began to ring.

“It’s Alya,” she said and pulled the covers higher up her body. “Hello? Yeah, the course was brilliant – we both really enjoyed it,” she said and locked eyes with Kate. “Yeah, we learned a lot - it was very educational; we’re definitely going to do it again.”

Kate grinned and got out of bed. She slipped on her dressing gown and headed into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

“I don’t know what time we’ll be back; you know what the trains are like. I’ll text you and let you know. Bye.” Rana hung up the phone and tossed it onto the bedside table. She hauled herself out of bed and hugged Kate from behind.

“Let’s go back to bed,” she suggested and slipped a hand into Kate’s dressing gown and trailed her fingers over her warm flesh.

“It’s almost lunchtime!”

“So?”

“So, I know what you’re trying to do and we haven’t got time,” Kate accused and raised her eyebrows at Rana via the mirror. “We’ve got to check out soon,” she reminded her and placed her hand over Rana’s. “I’m going to miss this.”

“Miss what?”

“Being able to kiss you, touch you, hold you whenever I want,” Kate shrugged and Rana sighed. “Sorry, I wasn’t going to say anything but sometimes hiding this, us, is...just...it’s too much.”

“Are you upset with me?”

“No,” Kate answered a little too curtly.

“I’m sorry.”

Kate turned in Rana’s arms and held her forearms while Rana fiddled with the tie on her robe. “I’m not upset,” Kate insisted and looked into Rana’s sad and regretful eyes. “And you’ve nothing to be sorry for. You know what I’m like; I want everything now. Come here,” she said and hugged her girlfriend tight. 

**********************************************************************

Alya was sitting on the sofa watching TV and she craned her neck backwards when she heard the door open. “Aw, hi you two! I sent Luke out to pick up dinner; is Chinese okay?”

“Yeah, fine,” Kate said and Rana nodded her agreement. 

“So you had fun, then?” she asked and kept her attention on the screen.

“Yeah,” Rana lowered her gaze to look at Kate’s lips and the waitress blushed. However the spell was soon broken when Luke entered the flat.

“So come on then, what sort of wine did you have?” Luke asked and placed the assortment of cartons on the table. They all piled their plates high and got stuck in. 

Kate’s eyes widened and she struggled to think on her feet. “Oh errr, there was the...uh....Mancunian mulled wine, then there was the...uh...the Trafford tipple...uh, you know, I can’t even remember - we were pretty bladdered by the third bottle,” she said and shoved a forkful of egg fried rice into her mouth. 

“I didn’t think you were supposed to drink it?” Luke narrowed his eyes suspiciously - he knew she was lying.

“Well, we just enjoyed the taste so much, we couldn’t help ourselves,” Rana said and Kate almost choked on her mouthful.

“Right, anyway,” Alya fixed them with an odd look. “It’s fortune cookie time!” she announced and handed them out. “Oh...mine’s weird; ‘today is not the day to kiss an elephant’. What does that mean?” 

“Mine’s worse; ‘for rectal use only’!” Luke shook his head in disbelief while the three women laughed.

“Aw, mine’s a nice one; ‘beauty surrounds you because you create it’. I’m going to keep that one,” Kate said and put it in her pocket. “What does yours say?” she nudged Rana’s knee.

Rana stared at the paper in her hand and silently read it to herself; ‘always be true to you’. She frowned at the paper and quickly screwed it up. “It was nothing, just lottery numbers.”

“Oh, that’s rubbish,” Alya made a face. “Right well, I promised Gran we’d take her to the Rovers for a few drinks. Do you two want to come?”

“No, I’m probably gonna have an early night; y’know ‘cause of all the travelling and stuff,” Kate shrugged and ignored Luke’s aggravated glare.

“Yeah, me too,” Rana agreed.

“Suit yourselves. Don’t worry about clearing this up - it can wait until tomorrow.”

“Don’t be daft. We’ll do it, won’t we Rana?” Kate said and gathered the empty cartons. Rana nodded and the two got to work. Kate and Rana waited until Luke and Alya had definitely left the flat before they quickly raced off to Kate’s room to take advantage of having the place to themselves.

**********************************************************************

The next morning, Rana, Alya and Luke were sat at the breakfast table and Rana frowned when she saw Alya constantly staring at the hallway; her mouth was open wide in amusement and anticipation.

“What’re you doing?” she asked and narrowed her eyes at her friend.

“Kate lied to us last night and I want to see her squirm,” Alya admitted and her eyes lit up when she saw Kate but her shoulders quickly slumped in disappointment when she saw she was alone. “Oh.”

“What?” Kate asked with a bleary yawn. She had barely gotten any sleep last night but was certainly not complaining about the reason.

“An ‘early night’, my eye - where is she, then?”

“Who?” Kate asked and made herself a coffee.

“Your girlfriend,” Alya said and Rana almost spat out her cereal.

“What’re you on about?” Kate panicked and chanced a look at a wide eyed Rana.

“We know you had a girl over last night, so where is she?” Alya continued and grinned when Kate began to squirm. “Don’t tell me you kicked her out before breakfast?!”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Kate turned around and poured herself a bowl of cereal. “I was alone...watching ‘Orange is the new black’.”

“Really? It was a bit loud, Kate,” Alya frowned and Luke clenched his jaw as he stared at her.

“Yeah, you could almost say it sounded real,” he said and raised his eyebrows.

“Some scenes are like that,” she explained. She could tell that Luke was getting angry at her constant lying but Alya seemed to buy it. “I’m sorry, I’ll, uh...keep it down next time.”

“Okay, well, make sure you do,” Alya said and placed her breakfast items in the sink. “Right, I’ll see you all later,” she said and kissed Luke before she left.

Luke waited until Alya had gone before he scowled at both Kate and Rana. “This can’t go on for much longer – you two are bang out of order and I’m sick of the lies. You need to tell her, or I will.” 

End of chapter twelve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please let me know what you thought. It's a cliche, but your feedback really does encourage me to write more, so please keep it coming! More soon. :)


	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, thanks for the comments and kudos - I appreciate it all. :) I wasn't going to post this today as I only posted chapter 12 yesterday (if you missed it, please go back and read that before this one) but I'm not sure how much free time I'll have next week and I didn't want to wait, so here it is. I hope you enjoy it. :)

Another time, another place.

Chapter thirteen.

Rana was busy typing up her patients’ notes when she heard her phone buzz from inside her bag. She saved her progress and quickly checked the screen. She smiled when she saw it was a message from Kate but soon frowned at the content.

From Kate: Have you told her yet? xox

Rana sighed and shoved her phone back in her bag; she’d text her later. She continued typing and rolled her eyes in annoyance when she heard it beep again.

From Kate: Babe? xox

Rana shook her head and saved her work again. She knew that if she didn’t message back, Kate was likely to come bursting through her office door in dramatic fashion.

To Kate: Kate, I’m at work, drop it. xx

From Kate: But have you? xox

To Kate: No. xx

From Kate: Why not? We’ve got to tell her soon - we’ve no option; Luke’s seen to that. xox

To Kate: I’m meeting her for lunch, I’ll tell her then, okay? xx

Rana was just about to switch her phone off when it began to ring and this time her mothers’ name flashed across the screen. She put it on silent and waited for the inevitable voicemail notification. She was about three seconds into listening to the message before she’d had enough and decided to delete it – she was definitely not in the mood to deal with her mothers’ vindictiveness today.

**********************************************************************

“Who’re you texting?” Daniel crept up behind Kate and the waitress almost jumped fifty feet into the air.

“No one,” she lied, her eyes darting around anxiously.

“Is it that girl?” Daniel smirked cheekily and raised an eyebrow.

“What girl?” Kate nervously began to wipe down a table she had only just cleaned.

“That girl you told me about, remember?” he said. “You told me you’ve got a friend who has feelings for you and, I dunno, you just look all happy and glowy, and I just thought maybe you’d done something about it.”

“I...,” Kate started but was interrupted by Alya and Rana entering the bistro. “Hi, table for two?” she greeted them a bit too eagerly.

“Three, actually,” Rana sighed and Kate frowned.

“Hiya babes!” Rosie held Kate by the shoulders and air kissed her cheeks. “Muah, muah!” 

“Right this way,” Kate hung back and looked at Rana in confusion. “Why’s she with you?” she spoke to her out the side of her mouth.

“I dunno, she just invited herself along; what was I supposed to say?”

“Er, do one?”

“Kate...”

“Sorry. Are you still gonna tell Alya about us?”

“Well, I can’t now, can I?” Rana shook her head and joined Alya and Rosie in the booth.

“Err, could we have a bit of service over here, please; what’s taking so long?” Rosie called out and Kate closed her eyes as she counted to ten and put her game face on.

“Can I start you off with some drinks?” Kate asked and handed them a menu each.

“Three mojitos, please,” Rosie grinned and ignored the three shocked faces glaring at her.

“I’m working!”

“And I don’t drink!”

“Oh, I don’t mean real ones, I mean those pretend cocktails; what’re they called?” Rosie snapped her fingers as she tried to remember.

“Mocktails?” Kate supplied the answer and Rosie clapped her hands together.

“Yes, that’s it! Three of those please baby cakes.” Rosie waited until Kate was out of earshot before she spoke again. “So, what’s the update on Kate’s ‘mystery gym girl’ – is she still on the scene or is the path clear for Sophie?”

“I knew she had a girlfriend!” Alya’s eyes twinkled with glee. “She’s very coy about it, though.”

“Maybe because it’s none of our business,” Rana said tetchily and busied herself with reading the menu but when she looked up again, she was confused to see Daniel cheerfully smiling at her. 

**********************************************************************

“Mind if we join you?” Daniel asked and he and Kate joined Rana, Alya and Rosie when the trio nodded. Kate had to sit on her hands to stop herself from reaching across the table and taking Rana’s hands in her own. “I was actually hoping to pick your brains,” he said and got a pen and pad out from his apron. “I’m writing an article about soulmates and according to a recent study, 73% of people believe in them – I just wanted to know what you thought.”

“Oh, I don’t believe in them,” Rosie adamantly shook her head. “We’re here for a good time, not a long time.”

“I do,” Alya spoke pensively, “I think everybody has a soulmate.”

Kate and Rana shared an intense look which left no doubt in either of their minds what the other was thinking and both women felt their hearts soar at the mutual revelation. 

“Right, shall, I, um, get the bill for you?” Kate cleared her throat and headed to the till. “How’re you paying?” she asked when she returned. Alya and Rosie placed cash on the table and Rana held up her card. “Ah, the card machine’s broken, so I’ll do it at the till,” Kate said and Rana followed her to the bar.

“I’m gonna head back to work, so I’ll see you two later,” Alya waved and Rosie followed her out the door.

“Toodles!”

Kate finished the transaction and handed Rana her receipt and an extra two pieces of paper. Rana frowned and opened the thin slip of paper first. She read the text and instantly recognised it as the message from Kate’s fortune cookie - ‘beauty surrounds you because you create it’. 

She placed it in her pocket and opened up the last piece of paper, this time it was a hand written note from Kate; ‘I can’t stop thinking about you. You are always the first and last thing on my mind, each day and every day. I love you.’ Rana felt her heart skip a beat and her face grew warm at the romantic and heartfelt words. She dipped her head shyly and smiled fondly at her girlfriend before she left the bistro and headed back to work.

“What?” Kate said when she caught Daniel watching her. He placed a friendly hand on her shoulder and bent down toward her ear.

“Don’t worry; your secret’s safe with me.”

**********************************************************************

For three days straight, Rana had tried and failed to speak to Alya about her relationship with Kate. Every time she thought she had gathered enough courage, she either bottled it, or something came up but now Kate and Rana had somehow managed to get the same day off and the waitress had agreed to stay in her bedroom while Rana spoke to their friend alone. 

Rana paced the floor as she waited for Alya to emerge from the bathroom. She wanted to catch her before she started work and before she lost her nerve again. She anxiously ran both hands through her hair and turned around when she heard Alya behind her.

“Argh, why won’t they email me back?!” Alya angrily jabbed at her phone. “Oh, morning,” she said when she looked up and saw Rana.

“Have you got a sec? I really need to speak to you about something.”

“What is it?” Alya was distracted as she continued to fiddle on her phone.

“I....um...” she blew out a nervous breath and steadied herself but she was interrupted by Alya’s ringing phone.

“Sorry, I really need to get this; can it wait until tonight?”

“Sure,” Rana nodded but she already knew she had missed her chance.

“Thanks, I’ll see you later,” Alya touched her arm before she spoke into her phone and made her way out of the flat. “Hi, thanks for getting back to me. I’m really angry, actually; if you knew the elastic was out of stock, then why did you take my order?”

“I heard her leave,” Kate said as she peered around the corner and looked at Rana expectantly. “Well, how did it go? I didn’t hear any shouting so either she took it well or...?”

“I couldn’t do it, but I will.” 

“No, you won’t,” Kate sighed in defeat and made herself a cup of tea.

“Hey, don’t be like that,” Rana pleaded. “I’m trying my best here.”

“Look,” Kate softened her tone when she saw that Rana was on the verge of tears. “I’m not trying to pressurise ya, I just....don’t want to keep it a secret anymore. I love you and I want to be able to show you off as my girlfriend.”

“And I love you too, but I need to do this in my own time,” Rana said in frustration. She knew that Kate was trying to understand but ultimately she simply didn’t.

“And I get that, really I do but I want us to stop hiding and lying; I want us to be able to act like a real couple, here and in public, I want...”

“What you want, you want, you want,” Rana quickly cut Kate off and slammed her palms down on the counter. “Why does it always have to be about you and what you want?”

“No, Rana....I....I didn’t mean it like that.” Kate put her mug down and took a step toward her girlfriend. “I just want...”

“There you go again,” Rana scoffed in disbelief. “What about what I want? I am so fed up with people telling me what to do; my parents, Luke and now you. I thought it would be different with you.”

“It is!” 

“So why doesn’t it feel like it?” Rana shrugged and picked up her handbag

“Wait, where are you going? We’re talking.”

“I’m done talking,” Rana snapped and stormed out of the flat. 

**********************************************************************

Rana had paced the block about fifteen times and had finally calmed down enough to go home. She unlocked the door and was immediately greeted with the sound of crying and sniffing. She quickly located the sound and was shocked to see Kate slumped on a beanbag in the corner of the room.

“Hey,” she soothed and quickly rushed over to her girlfriend. “What’re you doing?”

“I’ve just...been sitting here,” Kate hiccupped through her tears and clung to Rana as soon as she sat down. “Please don’t break up with me.”

“Hey, hey, come on,” Rana gently rocked her as she tried to pacify her and Kate buried her face into her chest. “I was never going to break up with you,” Rana tenderly stroked her hair and face. “Everything was just getting on top of me and I just needed some breathing space,” she explained and rested her cheek on top of Kate’s head as she cradled her in her arms. 

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m so relieved; I thought I’d lost ya,” Kate snivelled. 

“It was just a stupid disagreement; it’ll take a lot more than that to get rid of me. We’re soulmates, remember?” 

“Yeah,” Kate said and closed her eyes when Rana cupped her face and tenderly kissed her forehead. “I’m sorry I pushed ya; if you need more time to tell her, I’ll understand.”

“Thank you,” Rana smiled and wiped Kate’s tear stained cheeks with her thumbs. They sat in silence for a few moments before Rana spoke again. “Why don’t we go to your room and have a proper cuddle, ey?” she suggested. “You don’t want Alya and Luke to see you like this,” she said and helped Kate up when she nodded and the two women trudged down the hall way and into Kate’s room. 

**********************************************************************

Alya sighed in annoyance as she picked up yet more dirty laundry from the floor, this time, Rana’s black hoodie. She was about to place it in the washing machine when a piece of paper fell out of the pocket - curiosity got the better of her and she began to read it. A deep frown covered her face as she read the love note written on paper from the bistro and she turned to face Luke when he walked through the door.

“Hiya. Oooh, are you alright?” he winced when he saw her furious expression.

“Read this,” she thrust the paper in his hands and he sighed as he read it. “I found it in Rana’s hoodie.”

“I did warn them to be more careful,” he sighed again.

“You knew?!” Alya was livid. Why was she always the last to know everything?

“Well, yeah, but it was an accident – I caught them having it off in the bathroom,” he explained and shuddered at the memory. “I told them to tell you.”

“Me? Why me? Michelle’s the one who needs to know!”

“Why? It’s got nothing to do with her and I really doubt she’d care.”

“Are you serious?! They’re practically married!” Alya shouted and Luke pulled his head back in uncertainty. 

“Wait a minute, who do you think wrote that to Rana?” he asked carefully.

“Robert,” Alya said and looked at him suspiciously. “Why, who are you talking about?” she asked and before he could answer, Kate and Rana joined them in the living room.

“What’s going on? We heard shouting,” Rana said and Alya’s eyes zeroed in on her clothes – she was wearing one of Kate’s jumpers. 

“Yeah, are you two okay?” Kate frowned at the way that Alya was staring at them. “What?” she asked in confusion but Rana understood completely. 

The penny had finally dropped and Alya knew about them. 

End of chapter thirteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think. More soon!


	14. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. As always, thanks for all the comments and feedback. I hope you like this one too. :)

Another time, another place

Chapter fourteen

Kate, Rana, Alya and Luke stood in a circle and stared at each other as if they were in a Mexican standoff. 

“I think this belongs to you,” Alya hissed and threw the screwed up note in Rana’s direction. The four friends’ watched as it missed the target and almost comically fluttered to the floor. Rana bent to pick it up and quickly looked at Kate. “Can someone please tell me what’s going on?” Alya demanded.

“We didn’t want you to find out like this,” Rana took a step forward and Alya took a step back. “I was gonna tell ya, I swear!”

“But you didn’t, did you?” Alya sneered. “Instead, you chose to lie and sneak about behind my back,” Alya shouted and Rana bowed her head. “So what, are you gay now or is this just a phase?”

“It’s...more...complicated than that....” Rana was hesitant to label herself. All she knew was she that she and Kate were in love with one another and that was enough for her.

“So, it’s about sex then, is it?” Alya’s tone was harsh and scornful and Kate’s face quickly screwed up in anger.

“No! We love each other, it’s real!” Kate interjected and Alya promptly rounded on her.

“Oh yeah, you’re really out and proud you pair, aren’t ya – are you gonna be marching next year?”

“Alya...” Luke started but closed his mouth after being on the receiving end of her withering stare. 

“You stay out of this – you lied to me too!”

“What’s gotten into you? Why’re you acting like we’ve somehow betrayed you?” Kate was flabbergasted at Alya’s reaction. She could tell her girlfriend was close to tears so she reached for Rana’s hand and protectively pulled her closer.

“Because you have betrayed me!” Alya shouted and glared at their joined hands. “Who else knows about this; please don’t tell me I’m the last to know.”

“Aidan knows, and....” Kate said and Rana subtly shook her head to prevent her from naming Maria. Things were complicated enough without having to explain how the hairdresser had discovered them. “....Daniel knows.”

“Kate!” Rana protested.

“I didn’t tell him!” Kate defended herself. “He figured it out himself.” 

“I think I need to speak to Rana alone,” Alya spoke in an almost robotic voice and slumped down on the sofa.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Kate shook her head and squeezed Rana’s fingers. “Will you be alright? I don’t wanna leave ya.”

“Why, what do you think I’m gonna do to her?” Alya pulled her head back in astonishment.

“It’s okay,” Rana insisted and rubbed Kate’s arm. “Can you just...give us a bit of time?”

Kate looked between her girlfriend and Alya before she sighed and grabbed her keys. “I’ll be at Aidan’s. Call me if you need me, okay?” she said and glared at Alya when she scoffed. 

“I’m gonna....pub,” Luke directed his thumb to the door before he grabbed his keys and wallet and made a quick getaway. He waited at the bottom of the stairs and shook his head when he saw Kate. “I told ya you should’ve told her.”

“Seriously, you’re gonna do this to me now?” Kate grumbled and headed toward her brother’s flat. She pressed the intercom and waited for him to answer. “Hiya, it’s me, can you buzz me up?” 

Aidan met her at the door and frowned when he saw her troubled expression. 

“Alright, sis?” 

Kate helped herself to a beer from the fridge and popped the cap.

“Not really - Alya knows.”

**********************************************************************

Rana could feel Alya’s piercing stare and she fidgeted with the long sleeves of Kate’s jumper. “I could do without you judging me,” Rana spoke in a quiet voice and lowered her gaze to the floor.

“I don’t even know what to say,” Alya shook her head at her friend. She got up from the sofa and began to pace back and forth. “Have you always...felt this way?”

“I don’t feel this way about other women - Kate’s the only woman I’ve ever had feelings for,” she said truthfully and quickly cut Alya off when she opened her mouth. “And no, I’ve never fancied you, so don’t flatter yourself.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything!”

“Yeah right.” 

The two friends’ sat in silence for a while, both unsure what to say next. Alya sat down in the chair and uneasily rubbed her hands along her thighs. 

“So...” Alya started and chanced a quick look at Rana. She had so many questions but she didn’t know where to start. “You and Kate... how long has this been going on...?”

“Not that long; only a few months.”

“So you’ve been sneaking around for that long?” Alya closed her eyes and tried to control her temper. “That wine course the other day; that was a lie, wasn’t it?”

“....Yes.”

“And Kate’s ‘mystery girlfriend from the gym’; that’s you, isn’t it?” Alya asked and Rana nodded. “It all makes sense now - you must really think I’m as thick as a plank, eh?” Alya laughed but she wasn’t finding the situation funny. “I bet you had a good old laugh behind my back.” 

“No!” Rana vigorously shook her head. “It wasn’t like that. I didn’t mean to fall in love with Kate but I did. I know she’s the one.”

Alya paused for a moment and let Rana’s words sink in. “So...are you...do you both...feel the same?”

“Yes,” Rana answered without hesitation. 

Alya properly looked at Rana for the first time since the revelation and was surprised to see tears in her friends’ eyes. “And you’re happy?”

“I am – for the first time in my life, I feel right,” Rana explained and wiped her wet cheeks. “Please don’t be angry with me, just because I fell in love.” 

“Look,” Alya sighed and took a seat beside Rana on the sofa. “I’m sorry if I overreacted...”

“...If you overreacted?” Rana laughed in disbelief.

“I’m just...shocked, that’s all. I thought you were having it off with Robert!”

“Excuse me?! Ugh, I do have some standards, you know!” Rana was horrified at the notion and Alya held her hands up in surrender. 

“I know it might be hard to believe but I’m not angry that you’re...gay or with Kate; I’m just upset that you didn’t trust me enough to tell me.”

“I know and I’m sorry. I really did mean it when I said I was gonna tell ya, I just didn’t know how to explain it when I didn’t really understand it myself,” Rana admitted and was surprised when Alya reached for her hand.

“I’ll be honest, I don’t...understand it but...you’re the smartest person I know and if you say you love Kate, then who am I to say otherwise?” Alya spoke honestly and pulled Rana into a tight and reassuring hug.

**********************************************************************

It was close to midnight when Kate came back and she wasn’t surprised to see all the lights in the flat were off. Rana had already messaged her to say that Alya had calmed down and had accepted their relationship and it was safe to come back but one beer with Aidan quickly turned into four and she had completely lost track of time. 

She had a quick shower and brushed her teeth and gently tapped a finger on Rana’s bedroom door. She heard shuffling from inside and quietly entered the room.

“You’ve been ages,” Rana spoke into the darkness and lifted the covers as she welcomed Kate into her bed. The two women lay facing each other with their legs entwined and their heads sharing the same pillow.

“Sorry. Aidan seemed a bit down so I ended up having a few beers with him,” Kate reached up and stroked Rana’s hair. 

“Aw, I hope he’s okay – I always did have a soft spot for him,” Rana admitted and played with the drawstring on Kate’s pyjama bottoms.

“Oi, you’d better not!” Kate joked and Rana playfully rolled her eyes.

“Oh, behave, there’s only room for one Connor in my bed and I’ve definitely nabbed the foxiest one,” she purred and leaned in for a slow, deep kiss.

**********************************************************************

For the next few weeks, Kate and Rana continued to be in their own loved-up bubble and Alya constantly felt as if she was intruding on their private moments. On Monday, Alya came home to see lit candles and fairy lights strung up around the room while the couple enjoyed a romantic meal for two.

The next evening, the four friends decided to have a movie marathon and Alya couldn’t help but keep sneaking glances toward the happy couple. Rana was comfortably smushed in between the arm of the sofa and Kate’s body, with her legs over Kate’s lap and an arm over her shoulders. Rana’s fingers were trailing up and down the back of Kate’s neck as she played with the soft, downy hairs while Kate lovingly massaged her girlfriends’ bare feet.

Alya returned her attention to the movie and leaned against Luke. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple. She was happy with Luke and certainly loved him but as she once again glanced at Kate and Rana, she couldn’t help but feel a wave of jealousy wash over her when she realised that they had the kind of true love that she wished she had.

**********************************************************************

“Alright, Jamie, thanks for letting me know. Get well soon,” Michelle spoke into the phone and growled in frustration as she hung up the bistro phone. Kate stopped in her tracks and looked at her cousin in alarm.

“You alright?”

“No,” Michelle snapped. “First Lucy calls in sick, then Matt and now Jamie,” Michelle complained and rubbed her temples. “Robert and I are supposed to go away for the weekend – fat chance of that happening now.”

“If you can’t go, what happens to the money; do you lose your deposit?” Kate asked and Michelle let out a breath of incredulity.

“Oh, I wish - try the whole flippin’ lot,” Michelle let out a stressed sigh and ran both hands through her hair. “I suppose I’d better go and tell Robert the bad news.”

“Wait a minute,” Kate laid a hand on her arm and she tilted her head to the side when she suddenly had a light bulb moment. “I might be able to help you out.”

**********************************************************************

“So, let me get this straight; you’ve bought tickets for me and Luke to go away for the weekend?” Alya narrowed her eyes at Kate.

“Mmhm.”

“Why? And by the way, is that even comfortable?” Alya asked. 

Rana was perched on the edge of the sofa while Kate was sat on the floor - her legs were hooked over Kate’s shoulders while she allowed her girlfriend to paint her toenails. 

“It’s fine,” Rana shrugged and Kate gently grasped her ankle to hold her steady.

“What’s the catch?”

“No catch - I did it because Robert and Michelle can’t go and they would’ve lost their money and I thought that you and Luke could do with a holiday,” Kate explained but Alya still wasn’t convinced. 

“Are you sure it’s not just because you want us out of the flat?”

“No,” Kate said with a hint of sass and tapped Rana’s leg to indicate she was ready for the next foot. “Think of it as a thank you for being a supportive mate,” she smiled.

“Okay, well, cheers,” Alya threw a smile their way and headed off to the bathroom for a long soak in the tub.

“All done.” Kate squeezed Rana’s ankle and moved from the floor to the sofa. “What?” she asked when she saw her girlfriend looking at her with narrowed eyes. 

“I feel terrible tricking them like this.”

“Like what? They’re getting a free holiday aren’t they?” Kate pointed out and her eyes twinkled as she moved closer. “Think of it this way; Michelle doesn’t lose her money and we...” she leaned forward and captured Rana’s lips. “get...the place...to...ourselves...for a whole....uninterrupted....weekend,” she whispered in between short, quick kisses. “Everybody wins in my book,” she said and smiled as she enthusiastically deepened the kiss. 

End of chapter fourteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading - please let me know what you think. More soon! :)


	15. Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. Thanks so much for the lovely feedback and kudos, I really appreciate it. :)

Another time, another place.

Chapter fifteen.

Kate winced in discomfort as she picked up the plates of food and delivered them to the appropriate table before she headed back to the bar to print off the requested bill for a different table. The bistro was heaving and Kate couldn’t wait to finish her shift. 

“Are you alright?” Daniel asked with a concerned frown. “You keep rubbing your wrists and flexing your jaw like you’re in pain.”

“Oh, no, I...I’ve...” Kate stuttered in shock at being caught off guard. “I’ve just been pushing it really hard...you know....at the gym.” A subtle smile formed on her lips as she allowed her mind to drift off to the real reason for her tenderness.

With Alya and Luke away for the weekend, she and Rana had been taking full advantage of having the flat to themselves. Kate had brought up the subject of experimenting and unsurprisingly Rana had responded very enthusiastically, hence Kate’s sore body and the need for a long sleeve blouse and a high neck. 

“Right,” Daniel said with a slow nod. “So has Rana also been pushing it....at the gym?” He looked over at Rana who was watching them intently. He wasn’t born yesterday and knew Kate was lying but he just couldn’t resist teasing her.

“Er, why don’t you do one and go and take this to table seven, yeah?” 

“Yes boss.” He sarcastically saluted but still followed her order. Kate double checked Michelle and Robert were otherwise engaged before she made a quick bee line toward Rana. 

“Hi,” Kate whispered.

“Hi,” Rana echoed back. “Why are we whispering?” she giggled.

“Because I want to know about your....experience,” Kate drawled and leaned in closely. “How was everything? I do hope I managed to fulfil your...every need.” 

“Robert’s right there,” Rana spoke out of the side of her mouth.

“So? You’ve not exactly been subtle since you got here. Does this uniform do it for ya, then?” she asked and waved a hand over her bistro uniform – she was wearing her long sleeve lacy top with tights and a short skirt. “You can’t take your eyes off me.”

“I can’t take my eyes off you any day!” Rana said and grinned when a faint blush appeared on Kate’s cheeks. Both women held eye contact and drank in each others’ beautiful features as they became lost in their own world.

“SERVICE!” 

Kate and Rana both jumped at the sound of Robert’s booming voice and shared an irritated look.

“Gotta go,” Kate said and quickly scuttled back to the kitchen to collect the order.

**********************************************************************

“‘Chelle, I’m leaving in ten minutes,” Kate reminded her cousin as they served the next round of customers at the bar. The bistro was usually busy on a Friday evening anyway but tonight it seemed as though everybody from Manchester had decided to dine there.

“Actually, do you think you could stay on for a bit longer, just until the crowd thins a bit?” Michelle asked and Kate sighed heavily. 

Rana had left around twenty minutes ago and had told her not to be late as she had ‘plans’ for her. Kate wasn’t privy to what those ‘plans’ entailed but when Rana gave her the look, Kate knew exactly what was waiting for her when she got home.

“Please, Kate, just for a bit?” Michelle pleaded and Kate sighed again.

“Fine, just for a bit.”

**********************************************************************

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry - blame Michelle, it’s all her fault,” Kate yelled as she took the stairs two at a time. It turned out that Michelle’s definition of staying on for ‘just a bit’ actually meant staying for an extra hour and a half and Kate hadn’t even had time to text Rana and tell her. 

She burst through the front door and rested her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath after running all the way home. She looked up and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the effort Rana had gone into – the breakfast counter was covered in candles and the table had been set for dinner but it was Rana’s beauty that held the entirety of Kate’s attention. 

In Kate’s eyes, Rana could wear a bin bag and still look a million dollars but with her slightly curled hair, soft make up and a dress that hugged her like a second skin, Kate was completely spellbound. 

“Babe, I’m...so, so sorry...” Kate gingerly stepped closer and was relieved when Rana didn’t move away from her touch. “It’s not ruined, is it?”

“I put a lot of effort into tonight and you didn’t even bother to tell me you were going to be late.”

“I know I’m sorry. It was mad, people just kept coming in and we were so short staffed,” Kate hurriedly explained. “I’ll make it up to you, I swear.”

“You’d better,” Rana warned her.

“I will; anything you want,” Kate readily agreed. “I’ll take you out one night, wherever you wanna go, just you an’ me. We can go out for dinner and then a club, or...or... we can do something else if you.....” Kate trailed off and fixed her girlfriend with a suspicious look. “Why’re ya laughin’?”

“Because Daniel already messaged to say you were going to be late,” Rana tried to smother her giggles and Kate jokingly gasped at Rana’s trickery. 

“Oh, wow, you really had me goin’ there – I thought you were gonna be a right mardy bum.” Kate was relieved.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist.” Rana pulled her in for a hug and a kiss. 

“So, dinner’s not ruined?” Kate asked and Rana shook her head. “What’re we having anyway?”

“That salmon I’ve been promising to make for you,” she said and began to press open mouthed kisses to Kate’s neck. “It’ll be ready in about twenty minutes, so why don’t you make a start on making it up to me?” Rana suggested and Kate eagerly complied. 

**********************************************************************

After enjoying the delicious dinner and a couple of rounds of satisfying sex, the two women decided to head to the Rovers for a couple of drinks. Rana had wondered if she needed to get changed into something a little less glamorous for their local but when she saw the way Kate’s eyes darkened with desire, she decided not to. 

Although technically not as fancy as Rana’s dress, Kate’s leather trousers and sheer, lacy cropped top was more than enough to get Rana’s pulse (and other places) racing. Both women were well aware of the effect they had on one another and as a result, it was getting harder and harder to keep their hands to themselves in public.

“Why don’t you get us a table and I’ll get the first one,” Kate said and Rana saved them the booth at the back of the pub.

“You both look snazzy, are you off out or summat?” Eva asked and poured Kate two glasses of red wine.

“No, we’ve, um...been out to dinner.”

“Oh, aye, anywhere nice?” Eva asked and Kate was just about to answer before Aidan interrupted. 

“Sorry, sis, can I just have a quick word with Eva?” he asked and Kate frowned at his sombre face before she joined Rana in the booth. 

“Something’s definitely up with him,” Kate said and pointed at her brother at the bar. 

“Have you asked him?” Rana checked and Kate nodded. “What did he say?”

“He said he’s fine,” Kate shrugged. “I don’t believe him but he’s a typical bloke – he bottles up his feelings and won’t talk about them.”

“Do you want me to try talking to him?” Rana offered and Kate shrugged a shoulder.

“You can try but I don’t think it’ll work.”

“Are you sure? I can be quite persuasive, as well you know....” Rana let the sentence hang in the air and suggestively dropped her eyes to Kate’s lips. Kate quickly took a large gulp of wine in order to resist kissing her. 

**********************************************************************

Two drinks suddenly turned into four and soon both women had a decent buzz going. 

“Kate?” Rana slightly slurred and finished the contents of her glass.

“Yeah?”

“Kaaaate?”

“Raaanaaa?”

“Huh?” Rana frowned in confusion.

“I dunno – you’re the one who kept saying my name.” 

“Did I?” Rana asked and Kate nodded. “I think I just like saying it,” she admitted with a doting smile.

“You’re drunk!” Kate accused but was charmed by Rana’s adorability. 

“I know,” Rana said and reached for Kate’s hand under the table. She leaned forward to whisper in Kate’s ear and instead of the flirty comment Kate expected, she said; “come to the loo with me.” 

They entered the ladies and when Rana looked in the mirror, she was immediately horrified by her reflection.

“Oi, you could’ve told me I look like a demented panda – I look a right state,” she said and began to wipe away her smudged mascara.

“Pfftt, as if,” Kate rebutted her comment. “Come here,” she purred and rested her hands on Rana’s slim hips as she stood behind her. “You are the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever seen,” she whispered and pressed her against the sink as she trailed kisses up and down her neck and ran her hands along her body. “You look good enough to eat and I can’t wait to get you home,” she growled in her ear and Rana let out a soft groan.

“You’re insatiable!” 

“Well, can you blame me?” Kate pulled her in for a deep kiss but quickly jumped back when the unexpected sound of the toilet flushing startled them. 

“Oh, don’t mind me.”

Kate and Rana froze on the spot as they came face to face with Rosie Webster and judging by the infuriated look on her face, she had heard absolutely everything.

End of chapter fifteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think. More soon! :)


	16. Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, as always thanks for the lovely comments and kudos. I hope you like this one too. :)

Another time, another place

Chapter sixteen.

“So that’s why you weren’t interested in my sister; because you and Rana are doing it!” Rosie gasped and raised her eyebrows at Rana. “Oh my god, so are you an actual lesbo, or what?” 

“I can explain,” Rana insisted.

“Pfft, I don’t need deets babe, I'm pretty sure I can figure it out for myself,” she smiled condescendingly before she turned to face Kate. “FYI, if you weren’t interested in my sister, you could’ve told her sooner instead of, like, stringing her along. That’s totally unfair - she's done nothing wrong.”

“And we have? It’s not like I set out to hurt her. And anyway, I never strung Sophie along; you were the one who kept trying to push us together, you’re the one who gave her false hope!”

“Whatevs.” Rosie nonchalantly shrugged and pulled her phone out of her clutch bag.

“What’re ya doin’?” Kate shared an alarmed look with Rana.

“Just posting something to my thousands of followers....”

“Don’t you dare,” Kate warned and took a step toward Rosie, who stepped back. Kate quickly lunged for the phone and she and Rosie grappled with it before the blonde somehow managed to jump on Kate’s back. “What’re you doing, ya daft cow; get off of me!”

“Give me my phone back then!”

“Stop it, you’re gonna hurt each other!” Rana tried to pull Rosie from Kate’s back but she was deceptively strong.

Kate managed to evade Rosie’s lunges for a bit longer but the blonde’s final attack was a little too forceful and the trio watched in horror as the phone was knocked from Kate’s grasp and fell into the toilet bowl with a plop. 

“OH EM GEE; what did you do that for?!” Rosie shrieked. She hopped off of Kate’s back and pushed her backwards into the stall door. She dropped to her knees and fished out the phone. “Rana, do something!” she wailed and tried to shove the phone into Rana’s hands. 

“Why me?”

“Because you’re a nurse, duh! Can’t you, like, perform CPR on it or something?” 

“That doesn’t work on phones, Rosie; you’ll need to put it in a bag of rice but even then, it might not work.” 

“Then you’ll have to get me a new phone, won’t you babes?” she glared at Kate. 

“No chance!”

“Whatever,” Rosie huffed. “You’re a snake, Kate Connor,” she sneered and in an act of defiance, splashed water on Kate’s leather trousers before she pushed them both out of the way and stormed out of the ladies room.

“Well, that went better than I thought it would.”

“Did it?!” Rana questioned in an incredulous tone. She grabbed a handful of paper towels and quickly dabbed at Kate’s trousers. “She’ll have told the whole street by now, and then what? Word’ll get back to my parents and they’ll never speak to me again and that’s if I’m lucky and...” Rana began to panic and Kate swiftly cupped her face and cut her off with a kiss. “What was that for?”

“You need to breathe, okay? She won’t have told anyone, at least not yet anyway.”

“How can you be so sure? She doesn’t give a stuff about us.”

“No, she doesn’t but she cares about her sister,” Kate said and tenderly stroked her thumbs over Rana’s cheeks. “They might fight like cat and dog but she’s fiercely protective of Sophie and she’ll not want her to be humiliated.”

Rana mulled Kate’s words over in her head before she slowly nodded.

“I hope you’re right.”

“I am. Now, are you gonna take me home and get me out of these wet clothes, or what?”

**********************************************************************

Since the incident with Rosie on Friday night, both women had been almost obsessively stalking her social media in case she had decided to spill their secret and spread the gossip but so far, all her updates had consisted of selfies and egotistical posts. Kate didn’t want to say ‘I told you so’ but it was right there on the tip of her tongue.

“I don’t want to get up,” Rana mumbled and snuggled against Kate’s back as she tightened her hold around her waist. “I’m so glad it’s Sunday. After the weekend we’ve had, we deserve a lazy day - I prescribe a whole day of staying in our pyjamas, eating snacks and watching Netflix.”

“Mmm,” Kate agreed and brought their joined hands to her lips. She rolled onto her back and pulled Rana against her chest. “You were up half the night an’ all,” Kate said and Rana lifted her head to look at her.

“Sorry, did I wake ya?”

“Only a couple of times but it’s no biggie.”

“I’m sorry,” Rana sighed and rested her chin on Kate’s chest.

“Honestly, it’s fine,” Kate reassured her. “Anyway, I knew you’d fallen asleep at some point because you hogged the covers....as usual!”

“Oi!” Rana protested and playfully jabbed at Kate’s ribs. “I can always go back to my own room you know,” Rana jokingly huffed. “At least then I can starfish.”

“Err, I’m pretty sure you do that anyway babe,” Kate raised her eyebrows. “This is your space;” she spread her arms out to her full arm span. “And this is mine;” she held her hands about four inches apart.

“Right, d’ya know what; just for that, you can go to the shops by yourself.”

“Ha! As if you had any intentions of getting up,” Kate continued her teasing before she suddenly became utterly serious. “Move in with me.”

“Eh, what’re you on about? I already live here,” Rana chuckled.

“No, I mean, move in here, with me, in my room,” Kate clarified and waited for Rana’s answer.

“Even though I hog the duvet?”

“I usually sleep outside the covers anyway.”

“And I take up half your side of the bed?”

“It’s actually more than half but it’s okay; I don’t need that much room.”

“And I talk in my sleep?”

“I don’t even notice half the time but when I do, it’s usually entertaining.”

“You’re serious, you really don’t mind all my bad habits?” Rana narrowed her eyes in mild suspicion.

“Nope, I love everything about you,” Kate answered without hesitation and held eye contact with her girlfriend. “So, do you want to?” Kate asked and when Rana responded by kissing her deeply, she knew the answer was yes. 

**********************************************************************

Kate double checked she had managed to get everything on the list (plus a few extra items) before she left the CO-OP. She was busy putting her purse away and not looking where she was going and almost collided with the person entering the shop.

“Oh, sorry!” Kate apologised and paused when she saw who it was. “Hiya....are you okay?” 

“Like you care,” Sophie’s tone was laced with bitterness and when she practically shoulder barged Kate out of the way, she realised that Rosie had told her about Friday night. She sighed but soon smiled when she saw her dad.

“What was all that about, sweetheart?”

“Oh, don’t ask.” Kate rolled her eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Mmm. I’m glad I bumped into ya; Jenny said to come over just after one o’clock and don’t worry about bringing anything with ya,” he said but sighed when he saw the blank expression on her face. “You’ve forgotten.” 

“No, I just thought we said next week, y’know, cos it’s Aidan’s birthday.”

“We're doing that as well as today, love.”

“I’m sorry dad, I’ve made plans,” she said and held up the carrier bag. Johnny peered inside and smiled when he saw the contents. “What?”

“Chocolates and flowers, eh, anyone I know?” He smiled at his daughter’s flushed cheeks.

“You can’t tell anyone.”

“Ah, so there is someone?” Johnny’s interest quickly multiplied. He longed for his daughter to settle down with Miss Right and he hoped that whoever she was currently seeing was ‘the one’. Kate grasped him by the elbow and pulled him to a quiet area. “C’mon, love, don’t keep me in suspense,” he said and rocked on his heels.

“It’s Rana.”

“Rana?” Johnny was momentarily surprised but as he thought back to all the times he was in their company, he realised that it made sense. “I don’t need to ask if you’re happy; your face says it all,” he beamed. “It’s good to see you smiling.”

“It’s good to have something to smile about. God, dad, I can feel my heart pounding just thinking about her,” Kate closed her eyes and placed a hand on her chest. 

“That’s love,” he said and paused before he spoke again. “Or you could have a cardiac problem.”

“You’re so romantic!” Kate rolled her eyes.

“Give over, I’m only teasing. I’m happy for you sweetheart.”

“You can’t tell anyone though.”

“I won’t say a word,” he promised. “Anyway, I’d better get back before Jenny sends out a search party. I’ll tell her you can’t make today but no getting out of next week,” he said and Kate nodded. “And bring Rana,” he whispered and pulled his daughter into a hug. “Congratulations – she’s lovely and you’re a very lucky girl.”

“I know.”

**********************************************************************

The weekend came and went by much too fast for Kate and Rana’s liking and before they knew it, Monday was upon them. Both women were on an early shift and Kate walked her girlfriend to the medical centre before she started her shift at the bistro.

“Text me in your break and I’ll meet you for lunch, yeah?” Kate suggested and Rana nodded. “I really wanna kiss you right now,” she admitted as her eyes roved over the whole of Rana’s face.

“Me too. But we can’t, not here.” 

“I know,” Kate put on a smile and hoped the disappointment didn’t show on her face. 

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. I’ll see you later,” she said and settled for a hand squeeze.

“See ya.” 

Rana’s shoulders sagged and she sighed as she watched Kate walk away. She waited until Kate was out of sight before she walked into the medical centre. The sound of laughter knocked her out of her thoughts and a sense of dread washed over her as she saw and heard Rosie Webster and Moira whispering and cackling at the reception desk.

“Hello nurse Habeeb; do we not greet each other ‘good morning’ anymore?” Moira quipped as Rana tried to sneak past.

“Morning,” Rana forced a smile and willed the butterflies in her stomach to calm down. “I don’t remember seeing you on my patient list.”

“I’m seeing the doctor but she’s running late.” Rosie’s tone was pleasant enough but Rana was still nervous. 

“Right, well, I’d better get on...”

“...Rosie was just telling me some riveting gossip,” Moira practically squealed in glee.

“Oh, really?” Rana chanced a look at Rosie. “I’m not sure I really want to know,” she said and tried to walk away.

“I was saying how Moira can totes trust you to keep a secret cos you’re like, so good at keeping them.” Rosie was doing her best to look sweet and innocent while Rana began to panic.

“I’ve...really gotta...go,” she said and hurried to her office. She shut the door and leaned against it as she closed her eyes. She wished she had Kate’s ‘I don’t care what you think of me’ attitude instead of being scared and paranoid all the time but most of all, she wished she had the bravery and courage to be who she was outside of the sanctuary of their home.

**********************************************************************

Rana finished typing up the patients’ notes and placed the clipboard on the desk for Moira to file away. 

“I’m off for lunch,” she said but paused when Moira laid a hand on top of hers.

“Just a second; I need to talk to you.”

“Can it wait until later?” Rana asked. She slid her hand out from underneath Moira’s and looked toward the door when Kate entered. She held up a finger to indicate she was on her way and Kate took a seat while she waited.

“You’ve been telling porky pies, haven’t you, nurse Habeeb.” 

“Have I?” Rana chuckled uneasily. Rosie had already told Sophie about her relationship with Kate and now there was no doubt in her mind that she’d also told Moira.

“You’ve been going around telling people you’re ‘young, free and single’ when you’re actually nothing of the sort,” Moira raised an eyebrow and followed Rana’s line of sight. “I never had you down as a dark horse before but I know you’ve got a secret lover and I know exactly who it is.” 

End of chapter sixteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! Another cliffhanger?! Eeek! ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think. More soon! :)


	17. Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for the continued support with comments and kudos. I've said it before and I'll say it again; you're all so lovely. :) Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

Another time, another place

Chapter seventeen.

Moira’s words ‘secret lover’ echoed like a mantra over and over again in Rana’s brain and she felt her heart rate increase as she teetered on the edge of hyperventilation. Rana knew that the radio silence over the weekend was too good to be true and despite Kate’s best efforts to convince her otherwise, she just knew that Rosie Webster couldn’t be trusted with anything, especially with what she perceived to be juicy gossip. 

Rana was fine with Aidan, Luke, Alya (surprisingly) Maria and most recently, Johnny, knowing about her relationship with Kate but having Rosie, Sophie and now Moira aware of her secret was dangerous and she was convinced more than ever that word would get back to her parents and she was petrified of what they would do.

She looked over to where Kate was sat and wasn’t at all surprised to see her girlfriend watching her in concern. She gripped the edge of the counter as Moira continued talking.

“I met Mr tall, dark and devilishly handsome whilst you were with your last patient and let me tell you, nurse Habeeb, I am not at all surprised you kept him so close to your chest.” 

Moira’s words filtered through Rana’s brain and she blinked several times as she processed the words.

“Hang on a minute, what did you say?”

“Oh, there’s no point in playing coy now,” Moira winked. “He’s been sitting over there waiting for you to finish so that he can take you out for luncheon,” she said and pointed to the area near where Kate was sitting. 

Rana rolled her eyes when she saw the man Moira was talking about. “Do you mean the bloke sitting behind Kate, reading the paper?”

“Yes,” Moira quickly raised her eyebrows. “Congratulations on bagging yourself such a dish.”

“He’s my brother.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“That’s Imran, my brother,” Rana repeated. “I already told you; I don’t have a boyfriend,” she said before a thought occurred to her. “Was that what you and Rosie were gossiping about earlier?”

“Oh no, that wasn’t about you – she was telling me something about Chesney and a brick. Apparently he.....”

“Okay, I’m going to lunch,” Rana swiftly cut her off and when she moved away from the desk, she saw both Kate and Imran stand up to greet her and they quickly followed her out of the building. “What’re you doing here?”

“...I said...I’d meet you for lunch, remember?” Kate frowned in confusion at the curt tone. 

“Not you; him.”

Kate turned around and was surprised to see a tall man dressed in sharp a suit standing behind her.

“Well?” Rana said impatiently but accepted the hug from her big brother.

“It’s good to see you,” Imran squeezed her tightly and kissed the top of her head. “Aren’t you gonna introduce us?”

“Kate, this is Imran my brother – aka ‘the pain in the bum’. Imran, this is Kate Connor, my...” Rana paused as the word ‘girlfriend’ was on the tip of her tongue. “...flatmate,” she said and immediately realised her error when she saw the crestfallen look on Kate’s face.

“Very nice to meet you, Kate Connor,” Imran smiled charmingly and shook Kate’s hand. “Are you joining us for lunch?” 

“Actually, could I just have a quick word with Kate? I’ll meet you in the pub in a bit.” Rana waited until her brother was out of earshot before she turned to face Kate with an apology. “I’m sor...”

“Flatmate?” Kate let out an upset scoff and shook her head. 

“I’m sorry, I panicked.” 

“Turn the lesbian clock back, why don’t you?”

“Alright, calm down, I said I’m sorry.”

“Calm down?!” Kate’s voice grew in volume but she lowered it when several passer-bys turned to look. “You could’ve told him I’m your best friend or I’m even just a ‘gal pal’ and I would’ve understood but flatmate? That just hurts.”

“Kate, I didn’t mean it like that and you know it,” Rana insisted. “Are you coming to the Rovers for lunch?” 

“I actually made something for us at home, you know, like a good...‘flatmate’ but it’s okay, you should go and have lunch with your brother.”

“Oh, c’mon, Kate, please don’t be like that....”

“Are you gonna tell him about us?”

“What? You know I can’t!”

“Can’t or won’t?” she huffed. “Fine. I’ll see ya later then, I guess.”

“Kate...” Rana called out but Kate ignored her pleas and continued her walk back to the flat. Rana gave up and entered the Rovers. She saw Imran sitting at the table closest to the bar and joined him.

“So...Kate Connor’s a fox; is she single?”

“Firstly, she’s a lesbian so don’t even bother and secondly she is most definitely not single,” Rana said and tried to keep the jealousy out of her voice. “Besides, what would Sabeen say if she knew you were looking at other women?” she pointedly raised her eyebrows and thanked Sarah when she brought their lunch over.

“She wouldn’t care,” he said dismissively. 

“She’s kicked you out, hasn’t she?” Rana bit into her cheese sandwich and paused mid chew as realisation set in. “Oh no, no, no.”

“Oh come on sis, I’ve got nowhere else to go!”

“Well, you should’ve thought about that before you slept with her best friend!” Rana said. “There’s already four people living in that three bedroom flat – there’s no room for you an’ all.”

“Pardon me for interrupting,” Yasmeen offered the siblings a warm smile. “But I couldn’t help overhearing that you’re looking for somewhere temporary to stay. I’ve got a spare room at my house if you want it,” she said and Imran offered her a very interested smile.

**********************************************************************

Rana’s words were still fresh in Kate’s mind and she slammed the door to the flat with a little more force than necessary. She still had ten minutes left of her break but since her lunch plans with her girlfriend had been unexpectedly scuppered, she decided to go back to work early. 

“Forget the Weatherfield cat, it’s the Weatherfield snake.”

“Do one, Rosie,” she muttered as she walked past the Webster sisters.

“Err, you what...?”

“I’m warning you, Rosie; don’t start, not now.”

“Why, what’re you gonna do?” Rosie challenged and Kate stopped in her tracks and turned around to face them. "Okay, I was totes joking..."

“Look, I know I should’ve done this a long time, so I’m just gonna say it now. Sophie, I’m flattered, I really am...but....I’m so sorry if I led you on or gave you the wrong impression, I just....” Kate paused as she sighed. “You’re lovely and funny and kind and you deserve to be with someone who feels the same way and that’s not me. I’m sorry.”

“Oh please, it’s a bit late now!” Rosie scoffed. “Apology NOT accepted!”

“Actually, it is,” Sophie said. She was a little embarrassed at getting the wrong end of the stick but at the same time, she was grateful that Kate was now being honest with her. 

“Thank you,” Kate offered Sophie a relieved smile. “One more thing, can you not...tell people about me and Rana?”

“After the way you treated my sister? Give me one good reason why I should do you a favour?” Rosie sneered and folded her arms across her chest.

“First of all, you’re not doing it for me. Personally, I couldn’t give a monkey’s whether you keep it to yourself or not,” Kate shrugged. “I want to tell people but Rana is terrified of her very strict and very conservative parents. What do you think they’d do to her if they found out their daughter is in a relationship with another woman? She told me she’d be disowned by them and her community and that’s if she’s lucky.”

“Pfft, she should just tell them to get stuffed,” Rosie suggested and Kate and Sophie shared a look at her naiveté. 

“It’s not that simple Rosie. Remember when me and Sian ran away because we thought our parents wouldn’t understand?”

“That’s different. You were, like, fifteen.”

“It doesn’t matter how old you are – it’s hard enough not knowing how your parents will react but when you already know they won’t support you, it’s gotta be worse,” Sophie reasoned and turned to look at Kate. “Don’t worry we won’t tell. Right, Rosie?” Sophie said and pinched her sister’s arm.

“Ow, Sophie, that hurts!” Rosie complained and rubbed her sore forearm. “Fine, whatevs.”

“Thank you.”

**********************************************************************

Rana unlocked the front door and slowly walked up the stairs that led to the flat. Their argument at lunchtime was still playing heavily on her mind and Rana was unsure what kind of mood Kate would be in. Rana was well aware that she was in the wrong and she hoped that Kate would give her the chance to explain how she was feeling and accept her apology.

Rana paused as she looked through the window partition and a soft smile touched her lips when she saw a huffy (but cute) looking Kate watching a documentary. 

“Hi,” Rana said and placed her coat and bag on the hook by the door. “Alya messaged – she and Luke are at the pub.”

“Talking to me now, are ya?” Kate mumbled moodily and kept her eyes fixed on the screen.

“Don’t be like that.”

“Like what? You’re the one who was out of order earlier.”

“I know and I shouldn’t have said what I said – I’m sorry,” Rana’s voice cracked and Kate immediately jumped up from the sofa and engulfed her girlfriend in a tight embrace. If there was one thing she couldn’t stand, it was Rana upset and crying and especially if she was the cause of it.

“I’m sorry too,” Kate whispered and kissed the side of her head. “I didn’t mean to put pressure on ya. It’s just...hard sometimes...being with ya but...not being with ya. I’m sorry I’m being selfish. You keep telling me it’s not easy and I’ve not been listening.”

“No, you’ve been amazing. I just wish...”

“Wish what?” Kate nervously asked and guided them to sit down on the sofa. She kept her arms wrapped around Rana’s tiny body and pulled her against her chest.

“That I didn’t feel like this...scared and paranoid little girl hiding from her family. I just wish that my parents would accept me, us - but I know they won’t,” Rana sniffed and wiped the tears from her cheeks. 

“Babe, you have to know you’ve done nothing wrong; we’ve done nothing wrong - they just don’t understand that what we have is real and that’s not your fault.”

“I know,” Rana whispered and lifted her head to look at Kate’s face. “I love you so much and right now, you’re the only good thing in my life. I wanna keep it that way and that's why I can’t tell my family about us just yet....I’m not ready and a shock like this would destroy them.”

“No, I know, I know,” Kate tenderly stroked the loose strands of hair away from Rana’s face. “You know what I’m like - I want everything now,” she tried to lighten the mood with a self depreciation joke and was relieved when a hint of a smile appeared on Rana’s face.

“And we will have everything but I need to do this at my own pace and in my own time. I promise I’ll tell them about us soon.”

“No, no, don’t...don’t make any promises, just...tell them when you’re ready....and I’ll be here for you, no matter what happens.”

“You’re amazing, d’ya know that?” Rana’s eyes shone in pure adoration and Kate became slightly bashful at the intense way her girlfriend was looking at her. 

“You may have mentioned it once or twice,” Kate jokingly quirked a smug eyebrow and Rana jabbed her in the ribs. “I mean it though; I love you so much and whenever you’re ready to tell them, I’ll support you all the way.”

End of chapter seventeen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think. More soon! :)


	18. Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. As always, thanks for all the comments and kudos. I appreciate it all. :)

Another time, another place

Chapter eighteen

“What do you think of this?” Rana asked Kate, who was lounging on the bed, and smoothed out her blue striped, knee length dress.

“I love it.” Kate was enthralled as Rana twirled on the spot and struck several poses. “Is it new? I don’t remember seeing it before.”

“Yeah, I bought it especially,” Rana answered and checked her reflection in the full length mirror. “Is it really okay? I want to make a good impression.”

“Mmm, you are,” Kate purred and Rana rolled her eyes.

“Shut up, you, I mean on your dad,” Rana clarified with a laugh and turned around to face Kate. “I really want him to like me,” she furrowed her brow and tucked her clenched fists under her chin.

“He already does! You have met each other before, remember?” Kate laughed through her nose.

“Yeah, I know but that was before I was your girlfriend. What if he thinks differently of me now?”

Kate shook her head and offered her a reassuring smile as she walked toward her. She tenderly cupped Rana’s face and lifted her head so that they were eye to eye. 

“Babe, my dad already likes you – he told me,” she said. “Trust me, there’s honestly no reason to be nervous, okay?” Kate soothed and linked her fingers with Rana’s. 

“I dunno...” Rana swung their joined hands back and forth as she processed Kate’s words. 

While it was true that she did already know and like Johnny, she didn’t exactly have a good track record when it came to meeting parents. She knew that family was important to Kate and to the Connor’s and if she was honest, their close knit bond was making her nervous since it wasn’t something she was used to.

“Do you...not wanna come?”

“No, no, I do, it’s not that, it’s just....I...don’t want to...intrude on a family dinner.”

“‘Ey, c’mon, you’re not intruding at all,” Kate insisted and vehemently shook her head. “You’re already part of the family.” 

Rana felt the tears form in her eyes and she leaned forward to kiss Kate square on the lips. They stood with their foreheads pressed together as they lingered in each other space before Rana spoke again.

“Are you sure this dress is okay?”

“It’s perfect.”

“Mmm, I think I’ll just try a different outfit,” she said and Kate rolled her eyes as she let out a groan. They were definitely going to be late. 

**********************************************************************

“You did tell them two o’clock, didn’t you?” Jenny questioned her husband and had another mouthful of wine.

“Yes, love. I’m sure they’re on their way.”

“Who’s ‘they’? Kate and...” Michelle asked and helped to set the table.

“Rana,” Johnny answered and Michelle and Eva raised their eyebrows in surprise.

“Are they going out?” Eva asked and Johnny nodded. “Why didn’t I know this? Did you know?” she asked the rest of the family and Jenny and Aidan nodded while Michelle shook her head. “Wow - Kate and Rana, eh?”

“I know. You could’ve knocked me down with a feather; I didn’t even know Rana was a lesbian!”

“Keep your voice down, they’ll be here in a minute,” Johnny admonished his wife.

“I doubt it. You know Kate, she’s always late,” Aidan quipped and Eva let out a loud guffaw. 

The intercom rang and Johnny buzzed Kate and Rana up. 

“Hello love,” he greeted his daughter with a huge hug and kissed her cheek. He smiled politely at Rana before he repeated the gesture. “Come in; everyone’s here.”

“Sorry we’re late – somebody had to change three times,” Kate teasingly raised her eyebrows and handed her tan coloured jacket to her dad.

“Actually, I changed twice and then put the first outfit back on,” Rana countered and thanked Johnny when he took her orange jacket. 

“So technically...” Kate continued her light hearted teasing and the two women were oblivious to the affectionate looks they were receiving from the rest of the family. 

“Can I get you two lovely ladies a drink?” Johnny asked and held up a bottle of red and white in each hand. Kate and Rana both picked red and he poured them a generous glass each.

“No Robert?” Kate asked her cousin.

“Ah, no - he’s working, as usual,” Michelle replied with a hint of a bite in her tone and Kate was almost sorry she asked – she really didn’t care that much anyway. “I told him he’s doing too much but does he listen to me? Noooo!”

“He’s not been feeling well,” Kate explained off of Rana’s curious expression and the nurse nodded. “Dinner smells amazing by the way, Jenny,” she said, desperate to change the subject.

“Why thank y’all,” Jenny spoke in a fake American accent and curtseyed. “We’re having salmon, new potatoes and all the trimmings. Oh, I forgot to ask, girls; do you like salmon?”

“Oh, we love salmon, don’t we Kate? We’d have it almost every night if I had my way,” Rana teased and patted Kate’s back as she spluttered on her wine.

“Are you okay, sis?” Aidan looked at her in concern.

“Yeah...just wrong....hole....” she gasped and placed a hand on her chest as she glared at her cheeky girlfriend.

“Alright, here it is,” Jenny announced and served the meals. “Bon appétit,” she said the guests quickly got stuck in with gusto.

“That was delicious, Jenny, thank you,” Rana said and Jenny beamed at chorus of agreement and at the sight of the empty plates.

“Don’t be fooled into thinking this is the norm, Rana; the closest we ever get to seafood is fish finger sandwiches on white!” Johnny joked.

“Oi, I am a fantastic cook!” Jenny protested and reached for her wine glass, her third of the afternoon.

“I’m only teasing.” 

“You know, I used to cook all the time for me dad when I was a kid. He used to call me his ‘little fanny’,” Jenny sighed wistfully.

“Eh?!” Aidan questioned with eyes as wide as saucers. 

“Y’know, as in Fanny Craddock - she was a famous celebrity chef. She was on the telly the whole time when I was young,” Johnny explained. 

“A woman on the telly was called Fanny?” Aidan narrowed his eyes in scepticism.

“I had an auntie Frances and we all called her Fanny,” Jenny shrugged and Aidan was convinced he was being tricked. 

“I’m sure I read somewhere that the name became popular after that really old movie, ‘Fanny by gaslight’,” Rana said and Kate and Aidan shared a curious look. 

“What’s that movie about?” Aidan was intrigued.

“A Victorian gynaecologist,” Rana joked and the group burst into laughter.

“Ahaha, you’re winding me up!” Aidan accused and waggled his finger. “I’m gonna google it.”

“Have you seen that movie then, Rana?” Johnny asked and Rana nodded.

“Yeah, I love old movies, especially ones in black and white.”

“Me too,” Johnny agreed and shared a smile with his daughter’s girlfriend. “We’ll have to compare notes sometime,” he said before he and Jenny excused themselves to clear the table.

“What about ‘sweet Fanny Adams’, Aidan, you must’ve heard that expression?” Michelle asked. 

“Uhhh, no.”

“Oh, that’s about a young girl in the 19th century who was murdered. It was actually quite notorious at the time,” Rana explained and smiled shyly when she noticed that Kate’s eyes were twinkling with pure and unabashed love. 

“How do you even know all this?” Eva asked in amazement. “You should be on quiz shows or summat.”

“See, she’s not just a pretty face – she’s fit, funny and clever,” Kate proudly beamed and kissed the back of a blushing Rana’s hand.

**********************************************************************

After the dessert had been served and enjoyed, a weary Johnny began to clear the table but the task was quickly intercepted by his daughter. 

“We’ll do that, dad.”

“Yeah, why don’t you both put your feet up?” Rana suggested and smiled at the hosts.

“What an excellent idea,” Jenny agreed. Too much food and drink had her stumbling over toward the sofa and she promptly slumped down onto it.

“Ah, you don’t have to do that; you’re our guests.”

“Oi, Rana’s a nurse and you shouldn’t argue with medical professionals,” Jenny slurred from her reclined position on the sofa. 

Rana nodded her agreement and Johnny reluctantly gave in. He didn’t want to admit it but he was feeling tired and drained and would welcome a rest. Kate and Rana cleared the table while Aidan and Eva topped up everyone’s glasses. 

“You and my dad got on like a house on fire,” Kate smiled and filled the bowl with hot, soapy water.

“He reminds me of my dad, y’know, back in the day,” Rana smiled reflectively and Kate offered her a sympathetic smile.

“Remember, my family’s your family now.”

“I know.” 

“I feel bad but we should probably wake them before we go,” Aidan said and Kate glanced over to her dad and Jenny, who had dozed off.

“The night’s still young, the four of us should go into town,” Rana suggested and Aidan and Eva both winced.

“I’ve got work really early tomorrow morning,” Eva said.

“And I’m skint.”

“More like tight fisted,” Kate corrected him. “Come over to ours then, we can have a few drinks and hang out.”

“Are you up for that?” Aidan asked his fiancée. 

“Yeah, okay.” 

Once all the dishes and cutlery had been washed and put away, Kate gently woke her dad up so they could say goodbye. 

“Thanks for inviting me, Johnny,” Rana said and accepted the hug.

“Oh behave, you’re welcome anytime – you’re family now,” Johnny insisted and smiled when he caught Kate’s eye. He had never seen his daughter look so happy and seeing her blissful, joyful face was undoubtedly one of his favourite sights in the entire world. 

**********************************************************************

Kate, Rana and Aidan stopped off at Dev’s for more alcohol while Eva took a quick detour back to her flat (for an undisclosed reason) and they all agreed to meet back at 19a once they were done. The trio arrived first and Kate immediately began to pour them each a drink before she sat next to Rana on the sofa.

“I thought I heard you come in.” Alya emerged from her bedroom and joined them in the living room. “How was dinner?”

“It was good,” Rana nodded and shoved Kate when she saw her ‘I told you so’ face. 

“Where’s Luke?” Kate asked.

“Oh, he’s doing a bit of overtime,” she said and when the intercom rang, she buzzed Eva up.

“What’s in the bag?” Aidan frowned and Eva grinned widely as she pulled the contents out.

“Ta-da!”

“Jenga?” Kate questioned and pulled an unimpressed face. 

“Ahhh, but this is different,” Eva said and removed the tower from the packaging. “Some of the blocks are blank and some have either truth or dare written on them.”

“Ooh, this could get messy,” Rana said in a sing-song.

“Bring it on!” Kate rubbed her hands together.

“But how does it work; if you can see what’s written, surely you’d just pick the question you’d want to answer?” Alya questioned.

“No, the blocks are faced inwards so you can’t see ‘em,” Eva explained and Alya nodded her understanding. She finished stacking the tower and Aidan got the drinks ready in preparation. “Shall we go around clockwise?” Eva asked and the group agreed. “Okay, Kate, you’re first.”

Kate carefully selected a block and slowly nudged it until it came loose. “I’ve got a question; ‘have you ever pretended to be on your period to get out of sex’? Ha! Yes,” Kate chuckled but stopped when she saw Rana’s deep frown. “Not with you, babe,” she reassured her and rubbed her girlfriend’s knee. 

Rana was next and she assessed the tower before making her selection. She cautiously slid the block out and groaned when she saw it had a question on it. “‘Have you ever snuck home drunk’? Too many times!” Rana laughed and put the block on the empty box.

Alya’s turn produced a blank block whilst Eva’s brought a question;

“‘Who do you find the most attractive in the room’? Well, Rana, obviously!”

“Eh?” Aidan protested whilst Rana jokingly flicked her hair from her shoulders. “Are you for real?”

“What? Let’s face it; out of everyone here, Rana is the one with the looks!” Eva teased and Aidan huffily took his turn and immediately swore when the tower collapsed. The grouped jeered him in jest while Eva quickly restacked it. Aidan was forced to forfeit his turn, so Kate took hers.

“Oooh, a dare – now we’re talking; ‘kiss someone in the room’,” she read out loud and Alya rolled her eyes and groaned when she saw Kate and Rana smiling sweetly at one another.

“That’s not really a dare if it’s something you alwa...” her protests were cut off when Kate suddenly changed direction and planted a huge smooch on her cheek. “Ugh, get off!” Alya shrieked and frantically wiped at her cheek. 

Kate burst into hysterics at the sight of Alya’s flapping before she turned toward her girlfriend. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist,” she said and quickly pecked Rana’s lips.

The group played on and neither Rana, Alya, Eva nor Aidan managed to pick out a block with either a truth or dare (which led to Kate light-heartedly accusing Eva of setting her up, since she had participated the most.) 

Rana was slightly tipsy and had been subtly whispering suggestive comments in her girlfriend’s ear all evening and was doing an excellent job in winding her up. So much so that after a particular saucy suggestion, Kate managed to inadvertently knock over the entire stack and send the blocks flying into the air before they scattered onto the floor.

“Oops,” Kate sheepishly grinned and stopped Eva when she began to rebuild it. “Actually, do you mind if we call it a night? It’s been a long week and I’m pretty tired.”

“Yeah, okay. I was thinking about making a move soon anyway,” Eva agreed and began to pack away the game. She and Aidan bid the trio goodbye before they headed home. Alya rolled her eyes at the pair before she excused herself to her bedroom and muttered something about needing ear plugs for the night.

Rana waited until Alya’s door was firmly shut before she turned to face her girlfriend and quickly grasped both of her hands. 

“And then there were two,” she seductively whispered and pulled a willing Kate toward their bedroom.

End of chapter eighteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. More soon! :)


	19. Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for all the comments and kudos. I hope you like this one too. :)

Another time, another place

Chapter nineteen.

“Rana?” Kate whispered and leaned over her sleeping girlfriend. The nurse was practically comatose after the previous night’s activities and was showing no sign of waking up anytime soon. She smiled at the sight of Rana’s unruly hair sticking up in all directions and gently smoothed it down.

“Rana?” Kate tried again and lightly rubbed her arm. Rana shifted slightly and furrowed her brow.

“Hmm?”

“Michelle texted - I’ve gotta go to work.”

“But it’s Sunday, you’re supposed to be off,” Rana spoke with her eyes closed. The room was slightly spinning and she didn’t dare open them. 

“I know but she said she’s desperate - it’s only for a couple of hours. Go back to sleep; I’ll be back before you know it,” Kate promised and kissed her cheek.

**********************************************************************

“Kate, can I just have a quick word?”

Kate finished wiping down the table and followed her cousin to the office.

“Don’t look at me like that, you’re not in trouble,” Michelle reassured her. “Do you know what the date is on Wednesday?” 

Kate quickly did the math in her head before she shook her head and opened her mouth to protest. “Oh, no...!”

“Hiya.” Daniel greeted as he entered the office. He hung his jacket on the peg and fixed Kate with an odd expression. “What’s the matter with you?”

“Every year, Kate and I have to visit our suppliers in London, for three days.”

“Okay and...?”

“And I don’t wanna go!” Kate huffed and folded her arms over her chest.

“Why not? It sounds alright.”

“Kate slept with the suppliers’ daughter and didn’t call her,” Michelle revealed and Daniel gasped at his friend’s audacity.

“I didn’t know she was the suppliers’ daughter, though did I?” Kate defended herself. “And I didn’t call her because the sex was lousy.”

“Kate...” Michelle tutted at her cousins’ lack of discretion. “Well, anyway, we’ve got to go. If you see her, you can...I don’t know, hide in a cupboard or summat,” she said and slapped her thighs as she stood up. “Right, back to work you two,” she said and the trio left the office.

“Why’d dya keep looking at me like that?” Daniel asked when he caught Kate staring.

“Please swap with me and go with Michelle?”

“What’s the matter; don’t you want another tryst with your ex?” he sniggered and Kate swatted him with the cleaning cloth.

“First of all, she was a one night stand and definitely not my ex and secondly, you know more about wine than I do - I just like drinking the stuff.”

“Clearly,” he jokingly wafted the air around Kate. “Good night, was it?”

“Mmm, I left Rana in bed nursing a mammoth hangover. Oh, that’s her now,” she revealed and pulled out her phone from her apron when she felt it buzz. 

From Rana - Feel ghastly; send help and bring cake. xx

“What?” Kate asked when Daniel chuckled.

“You two are like an old married couple. I never thought I’d see the day when Kate Connor decided to commit,” he said before he walked off to greet the group of diners.

Kate frowned at his words but was soon stunned to discover that instead of the strong feeling of dread she was expecting at the mention of marriage and commitment, she felt a mixture of calmness, elation and readiness and was even more shocked to discover that the feelings didn’t scare her in the slightest.

**********************************************************************

Michelle was true to her word and allowed Kate to leave after working a four hour shift. The waitress had once again tried to get out of going on the trip to London but her cousin would not budge and so instead of just taking one slice, Kate took the whole cake in retaliation. 

“I come bearing gifts,” Kate announced and Rana leapt up from the sofa to greet her with a kiss. She took the cake box from Kate’s hands and tried to peer inside.

“What flavour is it?”

“Chocolate fudge.”

“Mmm, I love you,” Rana sighed.

“Are you talking to me or the cake?” Kate joked and Rana laughed through her nose. “I’m just gonna get changed, do you wanna go out for a walk after?”

“I dunno, I still feel a bit delicate,” Rana said around a mouthful of the gooey cake. “What?” she asked when she saw Kate’s wide eyes and sceptical expression. 

“C’mon, the fresh air will do you good.”

“Fine,” Rana reluctantly agreed and got up to change out of her comfortable hoodie and loose sweatpants. 

The two women left the flat and headed in the direction of the red rec. Kate told Rana about the impending work trip (she decided to keep quiet about having a one night stand during the previous gathering since she deemed it unimportant) as they lazed on the grassy area of the park. They continued to chat and people watch for the better part of an hour before Rana became restless and insisted they head home before it got dark.

“Thanks for dragging me out.”

“Thanks for brushing your hair.”

“Oi!” Rana couldn’t help but laugh and lightly shoved Kate’s arm. They rounded the corner and headed down Victoria Street and paused when they saw Johnny sitting on the bench in the urban garden.

“Are you alright, dad, you look a bit fed up?”

“Oh, hiya love,” Johnny answered. He offered them a smile but it didn’t reach his eyes. “It’s a lovely day, I thought I’d get a bit of fresh air.”

“Is that code word for ‘I needed space from Jenny’?” Kate questioned and Johnny sighed.

“She’s been banging on about that flamin’ villa in Spain, again. It’s doin’ my head in.”

“She’s relentless!”

“That’s one way of describing her,” he sighed before he stood up. “Anyway, I’d better get back.” He hugged them both before he took a slow walk back home.

“I’m worried about him; he’s not been himself for weeks.” Kate kept her eyes on her dad until he was out of sight. “He always looks stressed and tired; do you think his MS has flared up again?”

“Maybe but...I kinda get a sense that he’s not that excited about going to Spain,” Rana suggested and Kate raised her eyebrows.

“Why, has he said something?”

“No, it’s just something I picked up on. I mean, I might be wrong.” Rana pulled her lips into a tight line and Kate slowly nodded at her girlfriend’s sensible logic and she made a mental note to speak to him about it.

**********************************************************************

Luke and Alya entered the living room and Alya grasped her boyfriend’s arm at the shocking sight that greeted them – Rana was doing housework!

“Have we entered an alternate universe?”

“We should take a photo as proof – no one will ever believe us!” Alya teased and waved her phone.

“Oh, ha ha, very funny,” Rana rolled her eyes and continued to sort the dirty laundry into separate piles. “Kate’s coming back today and I thought it might be nice to have a tidy up.”

“Oh, by all means, don’t let us stop you,” Luke raised his palms in submission.

“When’s she due back?” Alya asked and made them all a cup of tea.

“Not until later,” Rana took the offered mug and cautiously sipped the hot beverage. “I’m gonna head into town after I’ve finished here, get a few bits and bobs, you know.”

“Right, well, we’ll be out for most of the day; Gran wants us to take her to a garden centre,” Alya said and Rana tried not to laugh at Luke’s unenthusiastic expression. They finished their tea before Alya handed Luke his jacket and he apathetically followed her out of the door.

Rana ransacked the cupboards for cleaning supplies and lined up the various bottles, cans and dusters onto the breakfast counter. She popped her headphones in and opened up her music playlist and danced as she tidied, polished, dusted and wiped every shelf and surface. 

A couple of hours had passed and she finally felt like she was almost done. She swiped the back of her hand over her sweaty forehead and rested her hands on her hips as she surveyed her work – all that was left to do was the hovering. 

She plugged the appliance in and turned her music up. She was so engrossed in the task at hand, she didn’t hear the door open and the arrival of her girlfriend.

“Oh my god, don’t move; I wanna remember this moment forever!” 

Rana paused and stared at Kate for a moment before she quickly shut off the hoover, switched off her music and opened her arms wide for an embrace. 

“Shut up, you, c’mere!” Both women hummed contently at the contact and Kate practically lifted Rana off the ground. “I thought you weren’t back ‘til later? I was hoping to tidy up, trying to get the place lookin’ nice for ya.”

“Yeah, well, I managed to get an earlier train.”

“How was the course?”

“Ugh, I felt like such an idiot. Everyone is an expert on wine except for me, apparently.”

“Well, while you’ve been away schmoozing, I’ve been busy moving the rest of my stuff into your room and putting a lock on the door,” Rana said and ran her hands up and down Kate’s arms before she grasped her hands and tangled them together. 

“Really? I’m impressed,” Kate smiled at Rana’s cuteness and brought their joined hands up to her chest, right against her heart. The mood quickly changed in intensity and Kate swallowed when she recognised the familiar glint in her girlfriend’s eyes.

“Oh yeah; how impressed?” Rana teased and began to walk backwards as she led Kate to the bedroom by her hands.

“I should really go and see my dad first, see how he’s getting on,” Kate’s protests were half hearted and she knew she was powerless to resist Rana’s persuasion, especially when she used THAT voice and looked at her THAT way.

“Oh, we can go and see him after, I promise, only I’ve really missed you,” Rana insisted and entwined their fingers together. She leaned in close and rubbed her nose against Kate’s before she pulled her girlfriends arms down and pressed their bodies together.

“Same,” Kate just about managed to breathe out and allowed Rana to pull her toward the bedroom. The two women got undressed in record speed and Rana slid the lock on the door.

“No interruptions,” she grinned and pulled Kate closer for a blistering kiss before they collapsed onto the bed and Rana began to show Kate just how much she had missed her. 

“If that’s the welcome I get, maybe I should go away more often?” Kate rolled onto her back and pulled Rana against her chest. She pressed a kiss against her forehead and tightened her hold around her shoulders.

“Don’t you dare, those three days felt like three months,” Rana complained and reached up to play with the pendant on Kate’s necklace. She slung a leg across Kate’s hips and snuggled in closer. 

“I hated every minute we were apart. There was so much going on, people milling about and stuff but do you what the craziest thing was? All I could think about was you,” Kate whispered and tenderly skated her fingertips over Rana’s smiling lips. Kate went to pull the covers over their cooling bodies but Rana had other ideas. 

“I’m not finished with you yet,” she quirked an eyebrow and Kate gasped as her girlfriend trailed white hot kisses down her body and disappeared under the duvet.

**********************************************************************

After helping Yasmeen unload her plants from the van, Luke decided to join Kevin and Tyrone in the Rovers while Alya headed home. She saw two people standing outside the flat and quickened her pace when she recognised them.

“Hi guys, how are you?” Alya greeted Rana’s parents with a warm smile. “What’re you doing here?”

“We were hoping to see Rana but she’s not answering her phone,” Hassan explained.

“Mmhm, that’s an annoying habit of hers. She said she had to get some bits in town but she’s probably home now. C’mon, I’ll let you in.”

**********************************************************************

“Mmm, I don’t want to move,” Rana stretched her body like a cat. She dropped kisses against Kate’s inviting neck as she moved against her body.

“I don’t even think I can, I think I’ve sprained my back. I need some urgent one-on-one medical attention.”

Rana was about to come back with a smart answer but was interrupted by the unexpected sound of the front door opening and closing.

“Rana, you have some visitors!” Alya called out.

“Is she here?”

Kate and Rana looked at each other in panic and froze in horror at the sound of three pairs of rapidly approaching footsteps. 

End of chapter nineteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think. More soon! :)


	20. Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for all the comments and kudos. :)

Another time, another place

Chapter twenty

Kate and Rana looked at each other in panic and froze in horror at the sound of three pairs of rapidly approaching footsteps. 

“My parents,” Rana mouthed in horror. She leapt from the bed to double check that she had locked the door and relaxed somewhat when she found that she had.

“Rana?” Alya called out again but was still met with silence. “Ah, she must still be in town but I reckon she won’t be much longer; you’re more than welcome to wait. Can I get you both a cuppa?” Alya asked and Hassan and Saira agreed.

“What do we do?” Kate whispered. Rana brought a finger to her lips and Kate silently nodded. Rana slipped on an oversized jumper and tiptoed back to bed. Kate opened her arms and did her best to comfort her shaking girlfriend as they listened to the conversation between Alya and the Habeebs.

“This so typical of her, I bet she went out on purpose,” Saira huffed.

“Did she know you were coming? She never said.”

“I sent her a text earlier in the week.”

“Oh. I’ll try calling her,” Alya said and Rana scrambled to switch her phone to silent. “Voicemail.” Alya covered the mouthpiece. “Hi, it’s me. Your parents are here and I’m just wondering how much longer you’re going to be. Call me when you get this, yeah? Bye.” 

“She won’t bother calling back,” Hassan said and Kate clenched her jaw and squeezed her girlfriend tighter.

“Has she...spoken to you at all, Alya?” 

“About what?” Alya frowned at Saira.

“A potential husband. I sent her a message with a list of male suitors and she didn’t reply.”

“The last time we spoke to her, she was going on a date with your brother,” Hassan explained and Alya took a breath as she carefully chose her words.

“That didn’t pan out,” she shrugged. “And she’s not mentioned any guys to me; I think she’s too busy concentrating on her career, you know what she’s like.” 

“She doesn’t have a career; she’s wasting her time in a dead-end job, with no prospects,” Hassan’s fury quickly rose and Alya was stunned.

“That’s not true, she’s a grafter.”

“She’s selfish, unreasonable and disobedient,” Hassan countered and Kate was struggling to keep her anger in check – she couldn’t believe Rana’s parents could so freely insult her without any basis to their words. 

“Don’t listen to them babe,” Kate whispered against Rana’s temple and pressed a soft kiss against her hair. Rana squeezed Kate’s hand and closed her eyes at the loving embrace.

“I need to do something, I can’t listen to them slagging me off anymore,” Rana said. She thought for a moment before an idea popped into her head. She located her phone and typed out a message to Imran and showed it to Kate before she pressed send.

Kate and Rana waited in silence and let out synchronised sighs of relief (albeit quietly) when Saira’s phone began to ring. 

“Imran, what a lovely surprise! How did you know we’re in Weatherfield? Oh, that sounds wonderful, what time? Okay, let me ask your father.” Saira held the phone against her shoulder. “Imran wants to take us out for lunch,” she said and Hassan nodded. “We’ll meet you there.” Saira ended the call and handed her husband his jacket.

“Where is he taking us?” Hassan questioned.

“The Bistro. That restaurant at the end of the street.” Saira slipped on her coat and flipped her hair from the collar. “At least we can rely on one of our children.” 

Kate’s mouth hung open as the verbal abuse continued and she shook her head in disbelief. Rana quickly snatched her phone up when she saw the message notification light up the screen.

From Imran – you owe me big time.

She quickly sent a text back to thank him before she switched her phone off, however the two women’s relief was short lived as Kate’s phone suddenly chimed with a message. 

“What was that?” Saira asked and looked in the direction of the sound.

“Oh, uh....” Alya struggled to think on her feet. “Listen, why don’t you two go on ahead and I’ll meet you there in a bit,” Alya insisted and practically shoved Rana’s confused parents out of the door. She waited until she was absolutely sure they had left before she knocked on the bedroom door. “They’ve gone. You’ve got two seconds to get out here. One...two...” 

A sheepish and dishevelled looking Kate and Rana opened the door and were greeted with the sight of an annoyed Alya standing with her hands on her hips.

“I thought you were going into town and I thought you weren’t getting back ‘til later?” 

“Change of plan.”

“Surprise!”

“Well, you could’ve told me! That was the most uncomfortable thirty minutes of my life - you’re lucky your brother called when he did.”

“Actually, that was me – I asked him to call,” Rana explained while Kate gathered up the cups and clutter. 

“I take it he doesn’t know about the two of you?”

“No, but I’m gonna tell him,” Rana insisted and Kate paused.

“What? Say that again.”

“Tomorrow, I’m gonna tell Imran everything; about me and you, tell him that I’ve fallen in love...”

“Whoa, are you serious?” Kate stood up straight and Rana cupped her face as she looked deep into her eyes.

“I’ve never been more serious about anything.”

**********************************************************************

Rana didn’t get a wink of sleep that night, her nerves wouldn’t allow it. Kate was aware of Rana’s anxiety and every time her girlfriend shifted, Kate tightened her hold and snuggled closer. 

Kate placed a plate of toast and jam and a cup of tea in front Rana and sat opposite her at the breakfast table. “Are you sure you’re ready to do this?” 

Rana took a deep breath and nodded. “I’m sure.” 

“Where is he now?”

“At Yasmeen’s. She’s out at some workshop thing, so I’ve asked to meet him there.”

“Do you want me to be there?” Kate asked and Rana shook her head. “I’ll meet you at the Bistro, then.”

Rana sipped her tea and nodded her head. She nibbled at the corner of her toast before she pushed the plate away. “Do you want this?”

“No, I want you to eat,” Kate insisted and reached out for Rana’s hand. “Hey, I love you and whatever happens, I’ll always be here for you. You know that, right?”

“I know; I love you too,” Rana nodded and ran her thumb across the back of Kate’s knuckles. “I love the way you talk, like we’re...solid and forever.”

“Because we are!”

“I know that this is the right thing to do but he’s probably gonna hate me and tell me to end it with ya.”

Kate sighed and gently squeezed Rana’s hands. “He might....but you’re the most important person in my life - I’m not gonna let anyone get in the way of that.”

“Or me,” Rana insisted and sealed her promise with a tender kiss. 

**********************************************************************

Kate walked with Rana to Yasmeen’s house and Rana nervously hesitated as they stopped in front of it.

“Wish me luck?” Rana blew out a heavy breath.

“Good luck – I love you,” Kate whispered and supportively squeezed her shoulder. “I’ll see ya later.” 

“Okay.” Rana nodded and rang the doorbell while Kate headed to work. She glanced at her girlfriend a final time and smiled at Kate’s encouraging expression, before the door opened and Imran invited her in.

“Well, you’ve seen better days; you’re not gonna throw up, are ya?” Imran gave his sister a weird look. “D’ya want a cuppa?” he asked and Rana nodded. “Are you okay? ‘Cause you’re fussing like nobody’s business.” Imran handed her the tea and sat in the armchair.

Rana shifted in her seat and nervously sipped her drink. She looked up at her brother and fidgeted with a loose thread on her ripped jeans. She took a deep breath and decided to bite the bullet.

“...I’m in love...”

“Wow, that’s great!” Imran encouraged but soon frowned at his sister’s solemn expression. “Isn’t it?” he asked and Rana quickly nodded. “Well maybe you should tell your face that. Who is he; anyone I know?”

Rana nodded again and willed her hands to stop shaking. “That’s just it...he’s a....she...” the nurse wiped the tears from her cheeks and avoided eye contact with her brother.

Imran remained silent as he processed the unexpected information. 

“Say something,” Rana’s voice cracked as she pleaded with her brother. “Are you upset with me?”

“Upset...?” he questioned and shook his head. He got up from the armchair and sat next to his sister on the sofa. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed the side of her head. “Stunned, yes but I’m not upset. Do I get a name or....?”

“Kate Connor,” Rana said her girlfriend’s name with such fondness and love, a smile spread across Imran’s face.

“Your roomie?”

“Er, she’s a lot more than that!”

“I know, I’m kidding. I take it she feels the same way?”

“She does, 100%,” Rana beamed at the thought of her wonderful girlfriend.

“Careful, anyone would think you can hear wedding bells in the near future,” he teased and his eyes widened when he saw Rana’s deep blush. “I was joking but now I’m not so sure - you’re really serious about her aren’t you?”

“I am, she’s the one,” Rana nodded emphatically and smiled through her tears. “I was so nervous to tell ya; I didn’t know how you’d react.” 

“I’m glad you trusted me,” he said and rubbed her arm. “You did the right thing you know, telling me. You can’t live your life as a lie – you only get one ride on this rollercoaster, kid.” 

“So, you won’t tell mum and dad?”

“Of course not; I wouldn’t dare! That pleasure is reserved entirely for you.”

“No, I can’t...”

“I don’t mean right now but when the time’s right, know that I will be there to back you up. Even if I am jealous; Kate Connor’s a fox!”

“Shut up!”

**********************************************************************

“Excuse me?”

Rosie Webster was on her way to work but turned around when she heard a feminine voice call her attention.

“Hiya.”

“Hi, we’re hoping you can help us; we’re looking for Rana Habeeb. Do you know where we can find her?”

“We’ve been to the medical centre but Moira said she’s not working today and she’s not at home either.”

“Oh, well she’s probs at the Bistro. Kate’s working today and they’re, like, practically joined at the hip these days,” Rosie explained and rolled her eyes at their confused expressions. “You know, joined at the hip cos they’re always, like, doing it – get with the programme!” she shook her head at their pompousness and walked away, completely unaware that she had just outed Rana to her parents. 

End of chapter twenty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please let me know your thoughts. More soon! :)


	21. Twenty one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for all the comments and kudos. :)

Another time, another place

Chapter twenty one

“Michelle, we’re almost out of change.” Daniel finished serving the customer and closed the till drawer.

“Alright, pop over to the Rovers and see if they can help – oh and ask them if they’ve got any lemons.”

“Lemons?”

“Yeah. Take Kate with you,” Michelle said and looked at her cousin, who was leaning on the bar texting. “Make her do something useful for a change.”

**********************************************************************

“So, how are things going with Rana?” Daniel bumped her shoulder as they walked back to the bistro.

A huge grin spread across Kate’s lips as she thought about her girlfriend. “Great, amazing – she’s amazing. She’s gonna tell her brother about us today.” 

“Nice; you’ll soon be meeting the parents.”

“Pfft, unlikely,” she scoffed and dug her phone out of her pocket when she heard it beep.

“I take it that’s from your beloved?”

From Rana – Change of plan, the talk with Imran went really well so we’ve gone into town for lunch. I’ll see you tonight. Love you. xx

Kate smiled at the message and plethora of hearts and kiss emojis. Kate was about to reply when a sudden commotion caught her attention. She witnessed a middle aged couple getting mugged and without thinking, ran toward the danger.

“Oi!” Kate yelled but the attackers weren’t deterred and continued to play tug-of-war with the woman’s handbag. 

Kate grabbed one assailant by the shoulders and dragged them away but the second one was stronger and she got a sharp elbow in her ribs for her troubles. She stumbled backward from the force of the blow and lost her footing as she fell to the pavement. 

“Kate!”

She hoisted herself up onto the low wall and turned to see Daniel and Peter sprinting toward her, as the muggers ran away.

“Are you okay?” Daniel helped her up and held her by the shoulders while Peter chased the attackers further down the street.

“Fine, they were just a couple of poundland gangsters,” she wheezed and held her ribs. “Are you two okay?” she asked the shaken up couple. “We work at the Bistro - let me get you both a hot drink, on the house.”

“No, it’s fine,” the man briskly cut her off before he and his wife hurriedly left the scene.

“Er, you’re welcome.” Kate shook her head in disbelief at the retreating pair. “How ungrateful can you get?”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Daniel checked and Kate nodded. “Did you catch them?” he asked when Peter returned.

“No, they’re long gone. Are you alright, Kate?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you get a good look at them?” Daniel asked and Kate shook her head.

Daniel and Peter helped Kate to the Bistro, where Michelle and Robert promptly ordered her to go home but she refused. Michelle took over from Peter and she and Daniel took Kate into the office, where they got her settled on the sofa with some painkillers and a large glass of water. 

Daniel insisted on calling Rana but Kate protested that she was okay. 

“Don’t call her; she’s out with her brother. I mean it, don’t call her.”

**********************************************************************

That night during dinner, Kate was quiet while Alya was talking a mile a minute.

“And then she told me to make her and the client a coffee! I’m sorry, Kate, I know she’s your sister and everything but she can be a right piece of work!” Alya scoffed and Rana frowned as she watched Kate push the food around on her plate.

“Are you okay?” Rana asked in concern and Kate snapped her head up to find three pairs of eyes on her.

“It’s not that bad, is it?” Luke nodded his head at the dinner he had made.

“Mmm? I’m okay, just a bit tired. Long day, you know,” Kate shrugged and offered them a small smile. “Anyway, what were you saying about Carla?”

“She’s a bitch.” 

“Oh,” Kate chuckled and tried not to wince at the sharp pain in her ribs.

Rana noticed the uncomfortable expression on her face and decided to talk to her girlfriend the minute they were alone.

**********************************************************************

By the time Rana had showered, Kate was already under the covers. 

“What?” Kate asked when Rana walked into the room and looked at her oddly.

“Nothing.” Rana stood in front of the mirror and brushed her hair loose. She made a show of slowly drying herself and held eye contact with Kate via the mirror. “Enjoying the view?” she asked and lifted an eyebrow.

“You’re a tease,” Kate huffily accused.

“Being a tease would imply that I’m not going to do anything about it; trust me when I say that’s not the case.”

“I can’t.” Kate screwed her eyes shut to block out the temptation. “I want to, I just can’t.” 

“Why not, is it a bad week?” Rana asked sympathetically and did the quick math in her head. No, that wasn’t it. Rana got dressed into her pyjamas and climbed into bed. “Are you sure you’re okay? You don’t seem yourself.” 

“I’m fine.”

“Please don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not, I...” Kate trailed off and decided to come clean when she saw her girlfriend’s upset and concerned face. “Promise you won’t be angry?” She gingerly pushed the duvet from her body and unbuttoned her pyjama top.

“Oh my god, what happened?!” 

“I saw someone getting mugged and I tried to stop it. It’s no big deal.”

“No big deal?!”

“See, this is why I didn’t tell you because I knew how you’d react. You promised you wouldn’t get angry.”

“No, I didn’t.” Rana closed her eyes and shook her head. “Can I have a look?” Rana asked and she carefully examined Kate’s’ sore ribs. “I don’t think they’re broken, just badly bruised. Are you hurt anywhere else?”

“My hip’s a bit sore but it’s okay.”

“I need to look at it.”

“It’s fine, honestly.”

“Just let me look!”

“Rana, it’s fine!”

“It is not fine!” Rana snapped and Kate was taken aback by her sharp tone. 

“I...” Kate stuttered and buttoned her shirt. 

“I’m really angry with you, Kate – you could’ve been seriously hurt, they could’ve had a knife! What were you thinking?!” Rana’s voice cracked and Kate winced in pain as she scrambled to comfort her girlfriend.

“I’m sorry.” Kate ignored the searing pain in her ribs and hugged Rana tighter.

“No more playing the hero, d’ya hear me?”

“Loud and clear.” 

**********************************************************************

For the next few days, Kate was put on a strict ‘rest and recuperation’ order, courtesy of nurse Rana (who took her role very seriously indeed) while she recovered. 

Rana had also taken a couple of days off work and had prescribed total bed rest (or rather, sofa rest) and Netflix marathons. Once Rana was satisfied with her recovery, she was allowed to return to work.

“You’re looking much better than the last time I saw you. I suppose having your own personal nurse does have its advantages, eh?” Daniel teased and Kate rolled her eyes before she carried on serving.

The next night was Eva’s hen do and Kate was a few drinks in by the time Rana arrived at the pub.

“Sorry I’m late, work was a nightmare,” Rana explained and frowned when she saw Kate staring at something. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah – why does that balloon say ‘finance’?

“It says fiancé...”

“Oh!” Kate laughed through her closed lips. 

She turned to face Rana and her mouth hung open in shock when she noticed her girlfriend’s outfit for the first time; her voluminous hair was curled to perfection, her lips were painted with the brightest shade of red and the tight and colourful corset paired with black skin tight jeans left nothing to the imagination. 

“What?” Rana asked - she knew the outfit would invoke that kind of reaction from her girlfriend and she was delighted it had worked.

“You look like wonder woman!” Kate went to pull her in for a kiss and was momentarily confused when Rana stopped her. 

“Let’s get some fresh air,” Rana suggested and Kate eagerly followed her out into the pub garden. 

The nurse made sure they were alone before she pulled her into a secluded corner and Kate pressed her into the wall. She slipped a thigh in between Rana’s and bent to kiss her.

“How am I supposed to keep my hands off of you wearing that?”

“Do you like it?”

“Like it? I love it! Maybe we should skip the party and go home early? Eva will understand,” Kate suggested and leaned in for another kiss. Rana was on the verge of agreeing before a crashing sound came from the alleyway behind them and they jumped apart. “Who’s there?” Kate called out and protectively shielded Rana behind her.

“It’s probably just a cat,” Rana said when they were met with silence.

“No one owns a cat ‘round ‘ere,” she pointed out. “Last chance!” she called out again and let out a sigh of relief when Eccles the dog entered the garden. “Flippin’ ‘eck!”

“She must’ve got out, let’s take her back,” Rana suggested before another sound made them stop in her tracks. 

Kate held a finger to her lips before she tiptoed toward the alleyway and launched a surprise attack on the lurker.

“Simon? What’re you doing out here?” 

“Uhhh....looking for Eccles...” he pointed to the dog and quickly shoved his phone in his pocket. “How’re your ribs?”

“Fine now, thanks. Wait...how do you know about that?” Kate asked and instead of answering, Simon sprinted away. “Oi, stop!” Kate yelled as she gave chase, with Rana following close behind. Kate quickly caught up with him and grabbed the back of his hoodie.

“Get off!”

“It was you, wasn’t it? You’re the one who tried to mug those people and that’s how you know about my ribs.”

“That wasn’t me! I dunno what you’re talking about!” he struggled against her grip but Kate wasn’t about to let go.

“Oh yes you do – you’re even wearing the same hoodie! Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t tell your dad and call the police?” she said.

“You’re not gonna do that.”

“Oh really? And why shouldn’t I?” she asked and was taken aback when a sinister expression suddenly crept across his face. He opened up his camera and pressed play and Kate and Rana were horrified to discover that they were the stars of the show.

“Because if you do, then I’ll post the video of you two snogging in the garden.”

End of chapter twenty one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh!
> 
> Thanks for reading, please let me know what you thought. More soon!


	22. Twenty two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos, they really do mean a lot. :)

Another time, another place

Chapter twenty two

“Delete it, now,” Kate angrily ordered and clenched her jaw. She made a grab for the phone and Simon took a step back. “I mean it; you’ve got three seconds before I smash it to pieces. One...” 

Simon sniggered disrespectfully but his facial expression immediately switched to innocent and scared when he heard the back gate open and saw his dad step into the alley.

“What’s going on out here; Simon, are you okay?” Peter asked and looked between his son, Kate and Rana.

“They were threatening me.” Simon’s voice was almost childlike and Kate and Rana couldn’t believe the ease in which he was able to change his demeanour. 

“Is this true, did you threaten my son?” Peter condescendingly narrowed his eyes at the two women and they simultaneously scoffed in disbelief.

“I’m sick of this and I’m sick of you - you’re a nasty, manipulative little boy.” Rana jabbed an angry finger in Simon’s direction. 

“Do you see, do you see what she’s like? I was scared!” Simon hid behind his father and smirked at Kate and Rana when his dad wasn’t looking. Rana was two seconds away from threatening to deck him.

“It’s okay, son, it’s okay. Does somebody want to tell me what the flamin’ ‘ell is going on here?”

Kate and Rana shared a look before Kate decided to give Peter a brief summary of the event. 

“He was spying on us.”

“Only because I thought someone was being attacked!”

“There, see? He thought you were in danger and he tried to help you. It’s obviously all been a terrible misunderstanding hasn’t it, hmm? He’s a good lad,” Peter insisted and squeezed his sons’ shoulders. “Why don’t you all apologise so that we can draw a line under the whole thing, ey?”

“No chance!” Kate huffed and folded her arms. Rana knew that her girlfriend wouldn’t back down and so she tried a different tactic.

“Oh, I just remembered; you know that couple who almost got mugged the other day? I was speaking to Imran and he said that they were able to identify their attackers and are gonna press charges.”

Kate quickly caught on to what her girlfriend was doing and joined in.

“Oh good, I reckon we’ll be hearing the nee-naws soon then. I hope they don’t mind if I watch.” Kate stared straight at Simon, who quickly began to lose some of his arrogance. 

“Right, well, that’s good intit?” Peter looked between in them all in confusion before he excused himself when the land line began to ring. 

Rana waited for him to leave before she spoke to Simon in a hushed, purposeful voice.

“That video; delete it, now!”

Simon quickly did as he was told and showed them the proof of the deleted video.

“Good. Oh and one more thing, if I ever hear that you’ve told people what you saw, I’ll rip your stupid head off, now get out,” Kate warned and the two women watched as Simon hurriedly ran home. 

“Are you okay?” Kate asked and gently took Rana’s hands in her own.

“Yeah, I think so. Do you suppose he’ll tell?”

“I doubt it; I reckon he’s scared of you!” Kate chuckled and Rana rolled her eyes.

“Threatening a kid is not my proudest moment, I have to say, even if he is a little scumbag,” Rana admitted. “Anyway, we should get back to the party before someone realises we’re missing.”

“We could do that, or....”

“Or....?” 

“We could go back to our flat, which by the way is very empty at the moment, since Alya’s here for the hen do and Luke’s with the other stags.....”

“What’re we waiting for, then?” Rana quickly grabbed Kate’s hand and practically dragged her home.

**********************************************************************

For the next couple of days, Kate and Rana were like ships in the night. If Kate was on an early shift, Rana was working late into the evening and if Rana was on a half day or an early finish, Kate had been rostered in for a later shift, which always finished close to midnight. 

Both women were starting to get withdrawal symptoms from being apart and so Rana had secretly begun saving up for a weekend away somewhere, just the two of them. The location wasn’t particularly important as she didn’t care where they went, as long as they were together.

Rana checked the time and sighed when she saw she was late finishing, once again. The time was almost seven in the evening and she was desperate to get home. Her phone had been pinging with messages for the last half an hour or so and she knew it was Kate enquiring about her whereabouts. 

She heard her phone ping again and she finished off typing her patients’ report before she checked it. She frowned in confusion when she saw that instead of a text, Kate had sent her a photo. She saved the file and shut down her computer before she opened the image.

She gasped in outrage when she saw what Kate had sent her and quickly filmed her own response.

“Kate Connor, don’t you dare touch that last bit of chocolate cake, it’s mine! I’m comin’ ‘ome – you better not ‘ave eaten it, you’re saving that for me! Alright, bye.” She pressed send and hurried home. 

She ran up the stairs and burst through the door. Kate looked up guiltily and tried to hide the evidence but it was too late, Rana had seen the fork and the crumbs on the plate.

“I take it you didn’t get my message then,” Rana huffed and folded her arms.

“Oops.”

“I was looking forward to that.” Rana pouted and looked at Kate with sad eyes. “I can’t believe you ate my cake.” 

“I didn’t.”

“Didn’t what?”

“I didn’t eat your cake; it’s still in the fridge. I put a few crumbs on that plate to make you think I’d eaten it when really it was just a ruse to get you to come home,” Kate admitted and leapt up from the sofa when Rana picked up the cushion and chased her around the room. 

Kate held her hands up in surrender but Rana ignored it and tried to whack her with it but Kate’s reflexes were lightning fast and she was able to block the attack. She countered the move and both women laughed loudly when the cushion missed its target and hit Rana instead. 

They grappled with the cushion but Rana knew she would never win the tug-of-war and quickly gave in. They dropped down next to each other on the sofa and Rana slumped against Kate’s side. Kate wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

“I can’t believe you tricked me,” Rana pouted and gasped when she saw Kate trying to hold back her laughter. “You think you’re so funny, don’t ya?” she accused and poked Kate’s ribs before she moved to straddle her waist. “You’d better start thinking up ways to make it up to me, Kate Connor, starting right now,” she ordered and Kate immediately obeyed.

**********************************************************************

The next evening, by some miraculous achievement, saw Kate and Rana finished work and home by five o’clock. Dinner had been eaten (they’d had pizza, of course) and after changing out of their work uniforms and into their pyjamas, they had settled down on the sofa to watch ‘the chase’. 

They decided to make the game more interesting and have a little wager going; whoever managed to get the most correct answers during the entire episode was the winner and would get to choose a ‘reward’, courtesy of the loser. 

So far, Rana had managed to get all of the questions right and was already thinking about her prize.

‘The composer Berlioz was commonly known by what first name? a)Harold b)Hector c)Horace.’

“Who the bloody ‘ell knows that! Harold?” Kate guessed. She had her head in Rana’s lap and sighed contently at the feeling of her girlfriend’s lithe fingers running through her hair.

“It’s Hector,” Rana confidently said.

“Do you actually know that or are you just guessing?”

“No, I know it,” Rana answered with a shrug and poked her tongue through her teeth when she was proven right.

“Now you’re just showing off.” Kate craned her neck and lightly poked her girlfriends’ ribs. Her voice was teasing but Ranas’ intelligence was actually making her hot. “We might as well just declare you the winner now, I’m never gonna catch up.” 

“Trust me, there are no losers with what I’ve got in mind,” Ranas’ voice was several octaves lower than usual and Kate could feel herself growing hot all over. “But that’s later; I want a brew first.” 

“Er, you’ve not won yet so I’m not making it - I’m too comfy.” Kate burrowed her head further into Rana’s thigh. “It’s your turn anyway – I made the last one.”

“Well, I can’t get up can I?” Rana said but made no attempt to actually move. “I’m stuck.”

“I guess we’re not havin’ one, then are we?” Kate shrugged and settled back down when the show started up again.

“I guess not,” 

“Are you two seriously watching ‘the chase’, in your PJ’s on a Friday night?” Alya asked when she walked through the door. She took off her jacket and tossed her keys onto the kitchen counter. “What happened to the wild party girl I once knew?”

“What can I say? Kate’s tamed me,” Rana said and twirled several strands of Kate’s soft hair between her fingers.

“Made you boring, more like,” Alya mumbled under her breath. “Do you want a brew?”

“Yes please!” they answered at the same time before they descended into fits of laughter. 

Alya fixed them with an odd look, muttered something about ‘weirdos’ before she set about making the drinks.

**********************************************************************

The next day saw Kate working the busy Saturday shift, which she didn’t mind, since the tips were always better. However, one major downfall was having to leave Rana in bed and she smiled at the exchange earlier that morning.

“Call in sick,” the nurse had pleaded and ran her fingers up and down Kate’s spine and the waitress paused on the edge of the bed.

“You know I can’t,” Kate sighed and slightly turned her head to look at Rana. Her girlfriend was looking irresistible, even at the early hour and she knew that if she didn’t start to get ready soon, she wouldn’t be able to leave.

Rana shifted on her knees until she was directly behind her and she ran her hands over Kate’s defined torso while she kissed her earlobe, neck and shoulder.

“Please? I’ll make it worth your while,” Ranas’ voice was dripping in seduction and Kate quickly screwed her eyes shut. 

Kate was powerless to resist and Rana grinned smugly at her victory as she dragged Kate back to bed.

“I’m gonna be late now!” Kate frantically grabbed her uniform and dashed into the bathroom for a quick shower. She emerged a few minutes later and caught the tail end of Ranas’ phone call. “Everything alright?”

“That was my mum. She wants to meet me for lunch, said it’s important.” 

Kate was jolted out of her daydream by a couple waiting to be seated.

“Hi, welcome to the bistro – table for two?” she asked and picked up two menus.

“Three. We’re waiting for someone,” the man answered curtly but Kate let it slide and grabbed another menu.

“Is here okay?” she swept her arm over the table near the back and the couple sat down.

“Thank you,” the woman answered but there was no sincerity in her voice. 

Kate looked at the couple with interest - she had seen them before but she couldn’t place where. She knew they weren’t regulars but they looked very familiar. 

“It’s you!”

“I beg your pardon?” the man frowned.

“You’re the couple who nearly got mugged the other week! How are you both doing?”

“That’s none of your business. We’re not in the mood for company so if you don’t mind, we’d like to be left in peace!” he tersely requested. 

Kate was taken aback at the rudeness. She made her apologies and moved to another table to clean it. She looked up when movement caught her eye and she grinned, albeit confusedly, when she saw her girlfriend.

“Hi! Not that I’m not pleased to see ya, but I thought you said you were meeting your parents for lunch?”

“I am.” Rana smiled back and it took everything in her power to stop herself from kissing Kate right in the middle of the restaurant, especially when she was looking at her with massive heart eyes. “Oh no, they’re already here.”

Kate followed Rana’s line of sight and her eyes widened in shock – Rana’s parents were the couple from the mugging!

“That’s them?!”

“Yeah, why? Actually, tell me later, I’ve gotta go,” Rana hurriedly excused herself and Kate went back to the bar.

For the next thirty minutes, Kate tried her best not to eavesdrop on the Habeebs’ conversation but it looked intense and she needed to know if Rana was alright. 

It was clear that Rana’s parents had taken an instant dislike to her and she didn’t know why; the Habeebs’ had even told Michelle that they didn’t want Kate serving them. 

They didn’t bother to give a reason but thankfully Daniel stepped in to take over as their server and he continued to report back to Kate that Rana seemed okay, if a little sad. 

“Sad, what do you mean sad?” Kate asked a little too loudly and Daniel shushed her.

“I don’t know. Her eyes looked a little...shiny.”

“Shiny, like she was gonna cry, shiny?!”

“Look, they’re leaving now - ask her yourself.”

Kate did just that and immediately raced to her girlfriend’s side. She took one look at her downcast expression and pulled her into the office.

“What’s happened?”

“I’m leaving.”

“What?! No, Rana, why?” Kate spluttered in her panicked state.

“Temporarily - my aunt’s sick and I need to go and visit her.”

“Oh.” Kate was relieved and pulled Rana in for a hug. “I’m sorry about your aunt. Where does she live?” Kate rubbed Rana’s arms.

“Pakistan.”

End of chapter twenty two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh!
> 
> Thanks for reading, please let me know what you thought of this one. More soon! :)


	23. Twenty three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for all the comments and kudos. :)

Another time, another place

Chapter twenty three

“What?!” Kate pulled her head back in shock at Rana’s answer. “You’re going to Pakistan?!”

“I have to - Mum said my aunt Reena is dying. She’s refusing medical attention and is ignoring the doctor’s advice but at least if I’m there, she might listen to me,” Rana explained. She ran her hands down Kate’s arms until she reached her hands and lightly squeezed them. 

“Do you think she will?”

“I don’t know – I hope so. That’s what mum thinks, anyway.” 

“When’s your flight?”

“Tonight,” Rana winced when Kate’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“What?!”

“I’ll be gone a week, two weeks max,” Rana quickly explained. “Mum’s going home to pack and then she’s coming back to pick me up.”

“I’ll miss ya,” Kate whispered. She squeezed Rana’s hands and leaned in for a kiss. “Oh wait,” she said and rummaged in her bag. She pulled a charm from her key ring and handed it to her girlfriend.

“What’s this?” 

“It’s something I keep of my mums’ – Aidan said she was dead superstitious.”

“Is it a rune?” Rana asked and delicately ran her thumb over the surface.

“Yeah, it’s the symbol for protection. While you’re travelling, I wanna know you’re okay.”

“I will be, I promise.” Tears welled up in her eyes and her heart skipped a beat at Kate’s adorability. “I’ve gotta go and pack.” 

“Text me when you get to the airport - and at the gate, and when ya land and at baggage control....does that sound needy?”

“No.” Rana shook her head and chuckled in amusement.

“Did I mention baggage control?”

“I’m gonna miss you so much,” Rana’s voice was soft and she lovingly gazed into Kate’s eyes. She leaned in for a sweet kiss and they rested their foreheads together. “I’ve gotta go,” Rana said and reluctantly broke the embrace. 

“Alright. Text me when you get round the corner and after you’ve packed and in the car!”

“I love you.” Rana couldn’t resist leaning in for another kiss and hug before she left the office and headed to the flat. 

**********************************************************************

Saira Habeeb pulled up outside her daughter’s flat. She switched off the engine and got out of the car but instead of ringing the doorbell, she continued walking and entered a different building. She walked up to the desk and rolled her eyes as the young blonde receptionist continued to paint her nails.

“AHEM!”

“Oh hi, can I help you?”

“Is Imran here?”

“No, he’s in court all day. Do you have an appointment?” Rosie asked and carefully flicked through the book, mindful of her freshly coated nails.

“I hardly think I need to make an appointment to see my own son,” Saira scoffed unkindly.

“Ahh, I thought you looked familiar; I spoke to you the other week. You were looking for Rana, remember. Did you find her? I bet she was with Kate, wasn’t she? I probably shouldn’t give them the time of day after the way they treated my little sister but I’m mature enough to be the bigger person,” Rosie blabbered on obliviously and frowned when she realised Saira was heading for the exit. “Wait, where are you going, do you want to leave a message for Imran?” she called out but Saira had already left. “Suit yourself,” she mumbled and resumed her preening.

**********************************************************************

Kate sluggishly entered her home and slumped down on the sofa. Since Rana had left, she had been unable to concentrate during the remaining part of her shift and Michelle had sent her home early because she couldn’t bear to look at her ‘face like a slapped arse’ any longer.

It had only been a couple of hours and Kate was already desperately missing her girlfriend; how was she going to cope with not seeing her for a week or two? She filled up the kettle and sighed as she waited for it to boil. 

Alya arrived home just before five o’clock and was surprised to see Kate already there.

“Oh, hiya Are you alright?” she asked and took off her jacket. “Where’s Rana?”

“She left.”

“What do you mean ‘she left’? Did you guys break up?!”

“No! I mean, she left to visit her sick aunt, in Pakistan.”

“Her auntie Reena?”

“Yeah, d’ya know her?”

“No but I know her cousin,” Alya said. “I didn’t know her aunt was ill.” She pulled out her phone and sent a message of condolences to Rana’s cousin. She made them both a cuppa and reached for her phone when she received a prompt reply. “Huh.”

“What?” Kate asked and carefully sipped her tea.

“Rana’s aunt isn’t ill.”

“She got better?”

“No, she was never ill, look,” Alya showed Kate the message from Rana’s cousin. “Saira’s lying.”

“But...why?” Kate frowned.

“I don’t know,” Alya said before the realisation suddenly dawned on her. “Oh no.”

“What?”

“I think Saira knows about you and Rana.” Alya reached for her phone and tried to call Rana but it went straight to voicemail. “Wait, where are you going?” Alya called out and had to jog to catch up to Kate. 

“I think I know who told her.” 

“Who?” 

“Simon-flamin’-Barlow,” Kate snarled and shook her head at Alya’s confused expression. “It’s a long story. But he can wait, we need to speak to Imran and find out what’s going on.”

Kate and Alya hurriedly took the stairs two at a time and startled Rosie as they burst through the office door.

“Oh em gee - where’s the fire?” Rosie bent to collect the scattered sheets of paper and documents.

“We’re looking for Imran, is he here?” Kate impatiently asked while Alya opened the door to his office.

“Well, he’s certainly popular today, you’re not the only one looking for him – his mum was here earlier.”

“Okay and...” Kate made a face at her and gestured for her to get on with it.

“And... she asked to see him but left when I told her he’s not here,” she raised her voice toward Alya, who was snooping around the office. “He’s in court all day, so you can’t, like, call him or anything.”

“How long ago was this?” Alya asked. 

“Well, he left early this morning....” Rosie started but quickly stopped and narrowed her eyes at the two women. “Wait a minute; are you two, like, top secret agents or something?”

“Oh, Jesus...” Kate ran her hands through her hair in annoyance. She was desperate for answers and they were getting nowhere fast. “When was Saira here?”

“Who?”

“Flamin’ ‘hell – Imran’s mum!” Alya shouted.

“Oh! Um, a couple of hours ago,” Rosie said and huffed when Kate and Alya hastily left. “You’re welcome!”

“We need a car – we have to stop her from getting on that plane; if Saira does know about the two of you and she manages to get her to Pakistan, well....we might not see Rana ever again,” Alya said and the colour quickly drained from Kate’s face.

“...What...?” she asked in a shaky voice. 

“I’ll explain on the way.”

After explaining the situation to Yasmeen, the older woman immediately loaned them her car. Since they were still unable to reach Imran, they had managed to persuade Luke and Aidan to accompany them, just in case they needed back up (the boys were in actual fact pussycats but the Habeeb’s’ weren’t to know that).

Alya gave Luke directions to the Habeeb’s home. She filled the passengers in on the situation and how she thought that Rana had been tricked into believing her aunt was ill when in fact, Rana’s parents were planning to kidnap her and send her to Pakistan on a one way ticket. 

“That’s sick, I can’t believe they’re willing to do that to their own daughter,” Aidan was horrified. “What if they come after you, sis?”

“Let’s just concentrate on getting Rana, yeah?” Kate leaned forward from the backseat to speak to Alya. “How much further?”

“It’s just up on the left. Pull in here, Luke; we need to work out a plan.”

“They might not have left yet, the flight is not for a few hours yet,” Kate said. “Alya, why don’t you knock on the door, make out Rana’s left her charger or summat and I’ll sneak around the back, see what I can find out.”

“What about us?” Luke asked. 

“Wait here. If they have left, we need to get to the airport and fast – we can’t let her get on that plane,” Kate said.

“I dunno know about this sis,” Aidan grasped her forearm. “These people aren’t to be messed with.”

“I’ll be fine. Wait here.”

Kate and Alya quickly put their plan into action. Alya managed to keep Hassan talking long enough for Kate to sneak into the back garden. She was able to stay undetected and as she peered into the French windows, she saw Rana’s bag on the coffee table. 

Kate quickly left the scene when she heard Rana’s father rudely dismiss Alya and she stealthily joined her friends and brother back at the car. 

“I’m telling you, they’ve not gone,” Kate said. 

“Because you saw her handbag?” Luke asked.

“I gave her a lucky charm, the protection rune,” she told Aidan, who nodded in acknowledgement. “She’d not leave it.”

“We’d best go back then,” Luke said and turned the key to start the engine. “Oh, c’mon, c’mon,” he growled as the engine spluttered and refused to start. 

A taxi drove past them and Kate tracked it with her eyes. She opened the car door and followed it on foot. Her fast walking soon increased to a jog and then a sprint when she saw Rana leave the house with a suitcase.

“Stop!”

“How dare you come to my home? I know who you are and you are not welcome here!” Saira seethed and advanced toward her but Kate ignored her.

“You can’t go,” she pleaded with Rana, who looked at her as if she had three heads.

“Kate, go home.”

“Go away! Get in the car Rana,” Saira ordered. 

“Just check the tickets, check ‘em!” Kate continued pleading and Rana hesitated, torn between her mother and girlfriend.

“If you care anything about your family, you’ll get in the taxi now,” Saira softened her voice just so - she knew she was getting through to her daughter.

“I’m going with my mum,” Rana said and Kate’s heart sank.

“Never, ever speak to my daughter again!” Saira snarled and Kate rolled her eyes as she once again ignored her. There was no way she was giving Rana up without a fight.

“Listen, your aunt’s not ill! Rana, just check the tickets, check ‘em!” she persisted and hammered on the window.

Rana heard the desperation in Kate’s voice and leaned forward to snatch the tickets from her mum’s hands.

“Give me that, Rana, stop it!”

“Get away from my family!” Hassan bellowed as he came charging from the house. 

Kate jumped back and was grateful when Aidan, Luke and Alya soon joined her for reinforcement. Aidan stepped in between the angry man and his sister and Kate continued to frantically bang on the window.

“Why’s my ticket one way, mum? Please tell me this is a mistake!”

“Open the door or I’m calling the police!” Luke yelled and Kate helped Rana out of the vehicle as soon as it was unlocked.

“Dirty, disgusting, whore; this is all your doing!” Hassan practically spat at Kate but she wasn’t listening, she was too busy trying to comfort Rana, who was on the verge of hyperventilating.

“Don’t you dare speak to my sister like that,” Aidan threatened and Hassan cowered as if he wasn’t used to being stood up to.

“What were you going to do with her, when you got her to Pakistan?” Alya demanded but Rana’s parents refused to answer. Alya was certain she knew the answer and she felt sick to her stomach.

“You’re not my daughter anymore, I disown you forever,” Hassan sneered. “You’re nothing but a common whore - I wish you had never been born.”

“What...? Dad, no, you don’t mean that...”

“I’m done with you - I never want to see you again!” Hassan roared and slammed the front door behind him.

“Mum, please.”

“You shamed us, Rana, humiliated us. We might never be welcome in the community again, because of you. And you,” Saira turned her attention to Alya. “You knew about...this...unnatural behaviour,” she sneered at Kate and Rana. “and you didn’t tell us; instead I had to find out from that bimbo who works for Imran.”

“Flamin’ Rosie,” Kate fumed and pulled Rana closer. 

“I can’t believe you’ve turned your back on your family, your faith, for what? You’re being ridiculous, Rana. Do what your father says and just go - you and....that girl. You disgust me.”

“Okay, that’s enough – you really need to stop talking to her like that. You can say whatever you want to me but don’t you ever speak to Rana like that again,” Kate ordered and Saira scoffed in disbelief.

“Excuse me?”

“You ‘eard.” Kate glared at Saira. “I know you have your beliefs and I have to respect that but speak to her like that again and you’ll regret it.”

“Are you threatening me?”

“No, I’m telling you,” Kate said before she guided Rana away. “C’mon babe, let’s go home,” she softly spoke and helped Rana into the car. 

Luke got behind the wheel while Aidan sat in the passenger seat and Kate and Alya sat either side of Rana in the back. 

“How could they do that to me, their own daughter?” Rana sniffed and quickly wiped her wet cheeks.

“I don’t know,” Kate answered and rubbed soothing circles along Rana’s thigh. “I’d have come – I’d have found you, I would have.” 

“You really don’t get it, do ya? Found me how, contacted me how? They’ve got family over there who would’ve helped make that impossible,” Rana explained. 

“Do you want to go to the police?” Kate asked and Aidan looked at his sister via the rear view mirror.

“No, I don’t want that,” Rana insisted and Kate squeezed her hand. 

“Okay.”

“If they can be that cruel and that callous then as far as I’m concerned, I don’t have a mum and dad – you’re my family now,” Rana declared and rested her head on Kate’s shoulder.

End of chapter twenty three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Rana but go Kate! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know your thoughts. More soon! :)


	24. Twenty four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for all the comments and kudos. I hope you like this one, too. :)

Another time, another place

Chapter twenty four

Rana had barely slept a wink that night and when she did manage to close her eyes for a few minutes rest, images of her parents’ heinous actions infiltrated her dreams. 

She wasn’t sure how many times she had woken up during the night but every time she did, Kate was there ready to offer reassuring words and protective cuddles and Rana was extremely grateful for her girlfriend’s constant presence.

“I just...I don’t understand why I’m being punished, just because I fell in love,” Rana had said to Kate as they lay in bed that night. 

As soon as they had arrived home, Rana had declined her friends’ offer of company and instead, opted to retire to her room with Kate.

“I think it’s more to do with who you’ve fallen in love with,” Kate pointed out. She pressed her lips to Rana’s forehead and pulled her closer.

“But why can’t they just be happy for me and accept me for who I am?”

“I don’t know,” Kate admitted. “When I came out, my dad didn’t take it too well to begin with. He said some awful things – we both did.”

“He didn’t try and kidnap you though, did he?”

“No. But my point is, it takes time – they’re in shock. They might come around once they’ve got used to the idea of us.”

“Trust me, they won’t. If they can be that cruel and that narrow minded that they hate their own child for being in love, well, they’ve lost me. I meant what I said earlier – you’re my family now,” Rana insisted and closed her eyes as she snuggled deeper into Kate’s embrace.

Kate woke up before her alarm and switched it off before it could disturb her sleeping girlfriend. She gently untangled herself from Rana’s vice like grip and headed to the kitchen to put the kettle on. 

She sent a text to Michelle explaining the situation and that she wouldn’t be in work today. Her cousin replied instantly and instructed Kate to call her if she needed anything. The sound of the intercom made her jump and she frowned in confusion at who could be visiting before 8am.

“Hello?”

“Hey, sis, it’s me.”

Kate buzzed Aidan up and opened the door. “Bit early, innit?”

“Sorry, I wanted to catch ya before work,” he explained. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just about,” she said and made her brother a cuppa. “I’m still a bit wobbly – I didn’t sleep a wink last night.” 

“And Rana?”

“What do you think?”

“Well, has she changed her mind? Is she going to report them to the police?”

“I can’t see it,” Kate shrugged. “No matter how bad she’s feeling they’re still her mum and dad.”

“Stuff that! What if they come after you next time?”

“They won’t - I doubt they’ll come within a mile of us and if they do, I’ll be ready for ‘em,” Kate vowed but Aidan wasn’t convinced. “Anyway, can we change the subject? Rana’s still in bed and I don’t want her to think we’re gossiping about her.”

“Actually, there was something else I wanted to talk to you about. Eva wanted me to ask you if you’re bringing a plus one to the wedding.” 

“It’s still going ahead then is it, the wedding?” Kate asked and sipped her tea.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?”

“Oh, I dunno – maybe because of Maria...?”

“That’s over with. Maria agrees it was a mistake and she’s promised not to tell Eva,” Aidan insisted. 

“She’d better not because I get the feeling you don’t wanna get on Eva’s bad side,” Kate said and her brother nodded as he rolled his eyes.

“Look, I didn’t come here for aggro or a lecture, I just wanted to tell you that Eva and I thought you should bring Rana as your plus one, seeing as you two are pretty much common knowledge nowadays....”

“I haven’t asked her,” Kate admitted and leaned against the counter. 

She had thought about inviting her many times but had always talked herself out of it due to the fear of being rejected and also not wanting to pressurise her girlfriend into going public. But she had to admit, her brother did have a point. 

“Well can you let us know soon, so we can add her to the guest list?” He asked and Kate nodded. She decided she would ask her today.

Aidan finished his tea and after a quick hug, left the flat. 

Kate made another cup of tea and was just about to take it in to Rana when the intercom buzzed again.

“Flamin’ ‘ell, now what,” she muttered to herself before she lifted the receiver. “Hello?”

“It’s Imran.”

“Oh, hi Imran, um, Rana’s asleep. Can you come back later?”

“It’s okay, let him up.”

Kate turned around in surprise when she heard Rana’s sleepy voice behind her and did as requested.

Imran rushed through the door and engulfed his little sister in a tight hug. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there yesterday.”

“It’s okay,” Rana’s voice was muffled against his suit jacket.

“It’s not. What they did was despicable – they have no right to behave that way and I told them, if they disown you, then I’ll disown them.”

“Imran, no, you can’t!”

“It’s already done,” he said. “They can’t keep treating us like we have no freewill. And I’ve sacked Rosie.”

“What?” Kate gasped. “You can’t fire her for that!”

“It was her fault. She knew your relationship was a secret – if she had kept her mouth shut, then none of this would’ve happened. Besides, if she can’t be trusted to keep things confidential, then she’s in the wrong the job,” he said and Kate and Rana had to admit he had a point. “I’d better get to work – I’ll call you,” he said and kissed the top of Rana’s head before he left the flat.

“Speaking of work, shouldn’t you be at The Bistro by now?” Rana stood with her hands on her hips.

“Yeah, I should’ve been there fifteen minutes ago,” Kate said and Rana frowned at her.

“What? Go!” Rana made a shooing motion with her hands.

“It’s okay; I’ve booked the day off,” Kate grinned.

“Really?” Rana asked with a twinkle in her eye and a raised eyebrow.

“Mmm, so why don’t I make us some breakfast, while you think about what you wanna do.”

“I’m not hungry,” Rana shook her head and Kate sighed.

“Babe, you need to eat something.”

“Oh, I intend to.” Rana grinned cheekily and grasped Kate’s hands as she walked backwards towards their bedroom.

“I mean real food.” Kate’s protests were half hearted at best.

“I promise I will...after...” Rana said and continued to walk backwards. Kate knew resistance was futile and willingly followed her girlfriend to their bedroom. 

**********************************************************************

It was lunch time by the time they had finished and Rana kept her word about eating real food. She had left Kate in the flat while she went to pick up fish and chips and stopped abruptly when she almost bumped into someone.

“I suppose you’re happy now, are ya?”

“I’m sorry?”

“So you should be,” Rosie spat. “I lost my job because of you!”

“No, you’ve got it wrong - I didn’t ask him to do that,” Rana tried to explain but Rosie wasn’t listening.

“I bet you and Kate had a right laugh about it, didn’t ya?” 

“No, we didn’t and we told him it was wrong to sack you. I’ll ask him to give you your job back,” Rana offered but Rosie was on a roll.

“God, you’re so full of yourself; who do you think you are?” Rosie sneered and Rana frowned in confusion.

“Look, I’m sorry about your job but why does it feel like you’re making this personal?” Rana asked and Rosie angrily clenched her teeth. “Wait, is this still about Sophie?” She checked and gasped when Rosie delivered a sharp slap across her cheek.

“No it’s not and don’t you dare bring my little sister into it!” Rosie seethed before she stomped away leaving Rana standing there with a red cheek and a bruised ego.

**********************************************************************

Kate checked the time and frowned. The short trip to the chippy should’ve taken Rana ten minutes tops but she had been gone for almost twenty five minutes and all sorts of scenarios were forming inside Kate’s head.

What if her parents had come back and been successful with their second kidnapping attempt? What if she had been hit by a car whilst crossing the road? What if...? She jumped up when she heard the key in the door and frowned at Rana’s reluctance to look at her. 

“You’ve been ages, are you alright?”

“Yeah...there was, um, a long queue...you know what it’s like.” Rana’s voice was jittery and Kate immediately knew something was up.

“What’s happened?”

“Nothing! Let’s dish it up before it gets cold, eh?” Rana grabbed the plates and cutlery from the cupboard.

“So why won’t you look at me?” Kate gently grasped Rana’s wrist to halt her movement and when she turned to face her, that’s when Kate saw the reddening blemish forming on Rana’s cheekbone.

“Who did that?!”

“Kate, drop it - it doesn’t matter.”

“Of course it flamin’ does; someone’s hit ya!” Kate delicately cradled Rana’s face in her hands and stared deep into her eyes. “Who was it?”

Rana sighed at the concern on her girlfriend’s face and decided to come clean. “Promise you won’t go after her?” Rana asked and Kate hesitated. “Promise me?”

“Fine.”

“It was Rosie.”

“I’ll flamin’ kill ‘er!” 

“Kate!”

“Fine, I won’t but I’m not gonna let her get away with it.”

**********************************************************************

After lunch, Kate decided to treat Rana to some retail therapy in the hope she could cheer her up. The mark on her face had somewhat faded (Kate had made her sit with a packet of frozen peas against it) and an extra layer of concealer had finished the job.

They were waiting for the bus to take them into town when they saw Maria walking towards them.

“Alright girls? Off to somewhere nice?”

“Yeah, we’re going dress shopping,” Rana said and squinted against the low afternoon sun.

“Oh aye, special occasion is it?”

“I’m Kate’s plus one for Aidan’s wedding and I don’t have anything...to wear...” Rana trailed off and winced when she realised the awkward situation. “Oh. Oops, sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Maria shrugged nonchalantly but Kate and Rana could tell it was false bravado. “Biggest mistake of my life, that,” she said and hurriedly walked away when she saw Aidan approaching.

“What was that all about?” Aidan asked and Kate fixed him with a ‘really?’ look.

Rana’s phone suddenly began to ring and she quickly answered it when she saw it was Imran.

“Hello? What, slow down...you’re kidding...when...? No, I don’t, tell them to drop the charges...okay bye.”

“What’s happened? Is everything okay?” Kate asked and looked between her brother and girlfriend.

“No. My mum’s been arrested.” 

“Good,” Kate said and Rana’s mouth hung open in astonishment. “After what she did, it’s what she deserves.”

“What? No, not ‘good’...unless...wait, did you report her? I told you I didn’t want to do that!” Rana said and stood up.

“You what? No, it wasn’t me, even though I do think you should press charges,” Kate answered honestly.

“Seriously, was it you? Please don’t lie to me, Kate,” Rana pleaded and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“I’m not lying, it wasn’t me!”

“She’s not lying,” Aidan butted in and Rana frowned at him. 

“And how do you know?”

“Because it was me - I called the police.”

End of chapter twenty four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you thought - fluffier times are coming, I promise. More soon! :)


	25. Twenty five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos. :) Here's the next chapter - I hope you like it.

Another time, another place

Chapter twenty five

Rana flitted her eyes between the Connor siblings and shook her head in outrage.

“So is this what you two were talking about earlier this morning, conspiring to have my mum arrested?”

“No! I didn’t know he was gonna do that,” Kate continued to protest her innocence and glared at her brother.

“Look, I’m sorry okay? I just...thought these people can’t be trusted and I...”

“‘These people’?! They’re my parents!” Rana angrily cut him off. “I know what they did was wrong but you had no right to do that.”

“I know I messed up - I couldn’t be sorrier,” Aidan’s voice was quiet and he hung in head in shame.

Rana let out a long sigh and ran both hands through her hair as she decided what to do.

“Where’re you going?” Kate asked when Rana suddenly started to walk off.

“I’m gonna get a taxi to the station, tell ‘em to drop all charges.”

“I’ll come with ya,” Aidan said and jogged to catch up. “I’ll apologise to the police and tell them there’s been a misunderstanding.”

“No.” Rana stopped and shook her head at Aidan. “Don’t you think you’ve done enough?” She said and entered Street cabs.

“Nice one,” Kate mumbled and punched Aidan’s arm. 

**********************************************************************

By the time Rana had left the police station, it was well into the evening and her mood hadn’t improved at all. Her father had once again been vile and cruel and despite being told by Imran that the caller was male, he had blamed her for Saira’s arrest.

She had ultimately been disowned again and had been forbidden from attending her father’s sixtieth birthday party the following week. Imran had stood up for his sister and as a sign of protest, told them that if Rana wasn’t allowed to go then he wouldn’t go either but Hassan refused to budge.

“I will work on them, okay?” Imran had promised as he hugged his sister outside of her flat. Rana nodded solemnly and after saying goodbye, tiredly trudged up the stairs.

She paused when she reached the top and peered in through the window. She opened the front door and she almost burst into tears at the flats’ transformation. 

Dozens of fairy lights had been strung up from the ceiling, shelves and counter, an unlit large candle in a jar had been placed on the table and the smell of cooking made her mouth water.

But the best thing of all was seeing her girlfriend standing in front of her, looking cute and nervous, dressed casually in jeans and an oversized jumper.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“I didn’t know what time you’d be back, so...” Kate trailed off with a shrug. “I’m really sorry, you know, about before,” she said and nervously shoved her hands in her pockets.

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for,” Rana insisted and took a step closer.

“Aidan’s sorry too,” Kate insisted. “He sometimes gets things wrong, but he really does mean well.”

“I think I owe him an apology; I might have been a bit out of order.”

“Nah, he’ll get over it,” Kate waved her hand dismissively. “He also gave us this,” Kate said and held up an expensive looking bottle of red wine. “I thought we could have it with dinner.” She said and poured them both a generous glass. She lit the candle and dished up the stir fry.

“Is it okay?” Kate asked after she noticed Rana pushing her food around the plate.

“Yeah, it’s fine. I’m just not really hungry, sorry.”

After dinner, the two women settled down on the sofa to watch back-to-back episodes of The Chase but halfway through the programme, Rana started to fall asleep and Kate suggested they have an early night. 

They completed their nightly bedtime rituals and crawled under the covers. Kate opened her arms for a cuddle and Rana immediately snuggled closer.

“You’re quiet.”

“Hmm? Yeah, I’m just a bit tired, that’s all,” Rana said with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“You would tell me if something was up, though, yeah?” Kate checked. She slowly ran her fingers through Rana’s hair and rested her chin on top of her head. She wanted to help but she had learned that Rana liked to do things in her own time and that included talking about something that was bothering her.

“Yeah,” Rana agreed as she fiddled with the hem of Kate’s pyjamas. 

“If I’ve done summat wrong, tell me and I’ll make it up to ya,” Kate promised and Rana felt guilty for making Kate worry.

“You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“Really?”

“Really. It’s...just...it’s my dads’ sixtieth birthday next week and since I’m now the black sheep of the family, I’m not allowed to go to his party.” 

“That’s not fair. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault - I always knew they wouldn’t be cool with it, with us,” Rana sighed in defeat. “Imran said he’d talk to them but I don’t see how it’ll make a difference.” 

Kate tenderly ran her hand up and down Rana’s arm before a thought suddenly occurred to her.

“Why don’t you tell your mum that you’ve dumped me?”

“What?” Rana lifted her head from Kate’s shoulder to look at her and frowned in confusion.

“Tell her that you’ve....seen the error of your ways,” she said and raised her eyebrows in a pointed look. Rana rose up to rest on her elbow and adamantly shook her head.

“After everything we’ve been through, deny us, how could I? I couldn’t.” 

“But if it gets you in to see your dad....”

“You are the best thing in my life right now; I love you. I couldn’t throw that away; even....pretend to, no.”

“Okay, okay, good,” Kate whispered and pulled Rana closer. Both women closed their eyes but neither managed to get any sleep that night.

**********************************************************************

Kate and Rana were both on early shifts the next morning and after a subdued breakfast that had Alya and Luke questioning if they’d had a row, they left for work after a quick kiss goodbye.

Kate was on her way to the Bistro when she saw Rosie Webster leaving the lawyers office with a box in her arms.

“Oi, I want a word with you!” Kate yelled and quickened her pace to catch up.

“I’m busy,” Rosie rolled her eyes and continued walking.

“Then I’ll talk fast. I know you’re upset about losing your job but that’s no excuse to take it out on Rana – you had no right to hit her. You’re lucky she didn’t report you, you know.”

“Argh, I know alright? I’ll apologise!” Rosie huffed.

“Yeah too right you will and you’ll do it today.” Kate leaned in closer and lowered her voice to a threatening whisper. “And if we have to have this conversation again, next time I won’t be so nice,” she warned before she changed direction and headed to work. 

Rosie Webster wasn’t someone who was easily intimidated but the tone of Kate’s voice had her making a mental note to stop by Preston’s petals to buy the biggest bouquet of flowers she could afford as an apology to the nurse.

**********************************************************************

Rana entered her brothers’ office without knocking and shoved her phone in his face. 

“Read this.”

She plonked herself down in the chair opposite her brother and angrily began to throw a stress ball against the closed door.

“Wow.” His eyebrows rose high into his hairline as he read the appalling text from their mother. “She can’t keep treating you this way. Have you told Kate?” 

“I’ve told her the filtered version.”

“Okay and...?”

“And...” she sighed and Imran motioned for her to get on with it. “She thinks we should pretend to break up so that I can go to dads’ party.”

“You mean a ‘fake up’?” He checked and Rana nodded. “What do you think?”

“I told her it’s not happening,” she said and threw the ball harder. Imran waited for the return bounce and caught it before his sister.

“That’s annoying,” he said and put the ball on his desk. “I think you should do it; the ‘fake up’.”

“What? No, I don’t want to.” 

“I know but that might be the only way they’ll let you go to the party,” Imran reasoned and Rana let out a heavy sigh as she thought about what to do. She reached for her phone and typed out a text.

**********************************************************************

Kate knew something was wrong as soon as she got home and when she saw Rana’s packed bags at the foot of their bed, she felt her stomach lurch and her throat constrict.

“What’re you doing?” 

“Nothing!”

“Yeah, looks like it.” She frowned and clocked Rana’s guilty expression. “I take it you told your mum, then?” 

“Lied to her, you mean?” Rana corrected her girlfriend and immediately regretted snapping. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that,” Rana quickly apologised and reached for Kate’s hands. 

“Where are you going?”

“I have to keep up the act, so I’m gonna go and stay with Imran for a bit.”

“Yeah but, move out? Don’t you think that’s a bit drastic?” Kate’s voice was verging on desperation but Rana knew she couldn’t risk it.

“It’s only for a bit, just until after my dads’ party on Saturday. It was your idea in the first place,” Rana reminded her.

“I know, I know but I didn’t mean you had to move out.”

“I have to. I’ve already told mum that’s where I’ve gone, she’ll keep checking,” Rana explained and sighed heavily. “Am I a terrible person for tricking her like this?” 

“No, no,” Kate shook her head and opened her arms for a hug. “Come here.” 

They separated when there was a knock at the door and they turned around just as Alya poked her head through the gap.

“Err, does someone wanna tell me what’s going on? Is it true you’re moving in with Gran?” Alya asked in confusion and Kate and Rana shared a look before they quickly filled her in. 

**********************************************************************

Today was the day of her father’s party and if she was honest with herself, she was wondering why she had bothered attending it. 

Her father was ignoring her and her mother had been nothing but gleeful since she had arrived. Under normal circumstances, that would’ve been a good thing but Rana knew the reason behind her mother’s smile was because of the lie she had told her. 

Rana had been miserable for the few days she and Kate had spent apart and according to Alya, Kate wasn’t faring much better.

“This is such a stupid idea; I hope you know that,” Alya had told her with folded arms. “I seriously can’t wait for this to be over – I can’t deal with Kate’s moping face a minute longer.” 

Rana was knocked out of her thoughts when her mother came to stand beside her

“Hi sweetheart, how are you?” Saira’s voice was sickly sweet and Rana felt nauseous at her fake concern. “I love that dress on you Rana; that colour really suits you.”

“Really?” Rana was caught off guard by the compliment and her suspicions grew. Her eyes fell on her father and she frowned at his ashen and clammy complexion. “Are you sure dad’s alright?” Rana asked. She had been at the party for almost twenty minutes and so far Hassan hadn’t moved from his favourite armchair. 

Maybe he wasn’t ignoring her, maybe he was feeling unwell?

“He’s fine, he’s just a bit tired, that’s all. He’s had a stressful time lately, I’m sure you know why.” Saira couldn’t resist getting a dig in and Rana worked hard to bite her tongue. “I’ve made him a strong cup of coffee – he’ll be alright in a minute,” Saira insisted and linked arms with her daughter. “Anyway, there’s someone I want you to meet.”

Rana felt a sense of dread wash over her – she knew exactly what her mother was up to.

“You remember the Massouds’ son Amir, don’t you?”

“Mum, stop,” Rana said and unlinked their arms

“Why? You’re back with us now Rana; you’ve seen the light. I’m so glad you can see how shameful and unnatural your behaviour was,” Saira said. “I knew that nonsense with that woman was just a blip.”

Rana instantly felt sick but she was tired of lying. She knew her parents’ family and friends were watching but she was done caring - she had to tell the truth. 

“I can’t do this.”

“Rana...don’t...” Imran tried to interject but Rana wasn’t interested.

“No, I have to. I’m sorry mum but Kate wasn’t a blip, she wasn’t a mistake.”

“Of course she was.”

“No, you’re not listening; I love her. I never finished it,” Rana stared at her mother without blinking.

“...What...?” Saira scoffed in disbelief. She was aware of their guests’ eyes on them and she pulled Rana into a quiet corner.

“Me and Kate are still together. I’m sorry I lied to you but I had to otherwise you wouldn’t have let me come today.” 

“It’s all about you, isn’t it? You make me sick,” Saira sneered and looked at Rana as if there was an unpleasant smell underneath her nose. “This is ridiculous – you don’t love that girl.”

“‘That girl’ cares about me, she cares about us. It was Kate that suggested I should say we’d split up just so you’d see me.”

“So she forced you to lie?!”

“Stop twisting it!” Rana raised her voice in frustration. “Do you see how ridiculous you’re being?”

“My faith isn’t ridiculous.”

“It’s my faith too.”

“How can you say that? You’ve turned your back on your God, on your family, on your faith...”

“I haven’t mum; they’ve turned their back on me....and so have you.”

“It doesn’t have to be like that.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Rana agreed. “Accept my relationship and accept Kate and we can be a family again,” Rana pleaded but the sneer on Saira’s face made her realise that she was fighting a losing battle. “Ugh, d’ya know what? I dunno why I’m bothering. I’m stood here tryna get you to listen when I should be at home with my girlfriend!” She yelled and stormed out of the kitchen. 

“Rana, wait!” Imran desperately called her back.

“No, I’m tired, I’m going home.”

“Rana please, it’s dad – I think he’s having a stroke.”

Rana hurriedly pushed her way through the crowd and checked on her father – Imran was right, he had suffered a stroke.

“SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!”

Rana stayed with her father and made him comfortable until the paramedics arrived.

“He’s just through here. My sister’s with him, she’s a nurse,” Imran directed the paramedics to their patient and Rana moved out of the way so that they could get to work.

“We’re going to take him to the hospital. He’s very poorly but your quick actions may have saved your father’s life.”

Imran wrapped an arm around his sister’s shoulder in a show of solidarity and he turned to face their mother.

“Did you hear that? Rana’s a hero. The outcome could’ve been very different if she wasn’t here.” He fixed Saira with a pointed look but her expression was unreadable and completely devoid of emotion. “She’ll come around – she’s in shock,” Imran said and Rana nodded before they followed their mother out of the house and made the short journey to the hospital.

End of chapter twenty five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :) I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you thought. More soon!


	26. Twenty six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos. :)

Another time another place

Chapter twenty six 

After checking in at reception, Rana and Imran hurried through the hospital corridor and located their fathers ward. Saira was waiting outside Hassan’s room and she pleasantly greeted her son but her demeanour quickly soured when she saw Rana.

“What’s she doing here?”

“She has every right to be here, just like I do.”

“I don’t want her here!”

“She saved dad’s life! If it wasn’t for Rana, he’d probably be dead.”

Rana silently sat down in a chair and listened to her mum and brother talk about her as if she wasn’t there. 

“She lied to me, Imran,” Saira said. 

“Of course she did because that’s the only time you like her; when she lies,” he angrily said. “You don’t like it when she’s honest and truthful because then you’d have to accept the real Rana, not some... ‘perfect’ made up version that you’ve created, and for what, so that you and dad can live comfortably within the community? You make me sick,” Imran sneered and Saira recoiled in horror.

“How dare you....!”

“Can you both stop bickering, please? This is not helping,” Rana said and Saira scoffed unkindly. “What did the doctors say?”

“I don’t know anything, they’re in with him now,” Saira said but avoided eye contact with Rana. “I’m going to see if I can find someone.”

Imran sat next to his sister and draped a comforting arm around her shoulder as they anxiously waited for more news about Hassan’s condition. He stood up when he saw someone approaching but sat back down when he saw who it was.

“Kate!” Rana practically leapt from her seat.

“I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t be here,” Kate said and opened her arms toward Rana. Rana melted into the embrace and Kate wrapped her arms around her girlfriends’ petite frame.

“No, thank you. I want you here.” 

“This is exactly what I was trying to protect your father from,” Saira seethed as she rounded the corner and saw them mid hug. “Go home!”

“I really am sorry I lied to ya but I didn’t have a choice. You know that if I hadn’t been there today, then things might be different right now,” Rana pointed out and Saira scoffed. “I recognised that he’d had a stroke, do you know the symptoms? No, you don’t. If you hadn’t let me come, he might never have recovered; he might’ve even died, all because of you and your stupid pigheadedness!” Rana angrily jabbed a finger at her mum before she stormed off down the corridor with Kate following close behind.

“Hey,” Kate called out softly as she struggled to catch up. “Wait.”

“I wanna go ‘ome, I don’t wanna be here – there’s nothing I can do, I only cause trouble. All I wanted was to see my dad – my dad, Kate.”

“I know, I know,” Kate gently reached out and pulled Rana into another soft hug. “Why don’t we get some fresh air, ey? Take a breather,” Kate suggested but before they could make it outside, Imran called them both back. They followed him to Hassan’s ward, where the doctor was waiting with some news. 

“He’s awake but he needs to rest. We’re going to monitor him over the next few hours but he’s stable and he’s already showing signs of improvement,” the doctor explained. “Your quick thinking and actions almost certainly saved his life,” she said looked at Rana.

“Can we see him?” Saira asked.

“Very briefly and one at a time,” the doctor explained before she excused herself to attend to other patients. 

“I’ll go first – you can wait,” Saira ordered her daughter. “Do not mention....that....to him, do you understand me?” She waved a hand between Kate and Rana.

“You can’t keep pretending this isn’t happening and you can’t stop us from seeing each other,” Kate told Saira. She’d had enough of her hostile attitude and she wasn’t going to let her speak to Rana like that anymore. “Rana and I love each other and there’s nothing you can do to change that.”

“Is that right?”

“Yeah, because I love Rana more than you will ever understand.” Kate maintained eye contact with Saira until the older woman huffed in disdain and broke it. 

“I don’t have time for this...nonsense.” She shook her head in disgust at the couple’s unity and entered her husband’s hospital room.

Rana sat beside her girlfriend and brother and welcomed the support they provided her.

“I’ll talk to her - dad too,” Imran promised. 

“Maybe they just need some time to get used to it?” Kate tried and Rana smiled sadly. She appreciated her girlfriend’s words of comfort but she knew it was blind optimism.

“I think we both know it won’t make a difference; they’ll never accept us,” Rana shrugged. “I meant what I said though; if they can’t accept us then they’ve lost me.”

“Do you think they’ll chase us out of here with pitchforks?” Kate asked and wrapped an arm around Rana’s shoulders. 

“I don’t care, cos at least I’ll be with you,” Rana said and snuggled into Kate’s strong arms.

**********************************************************************

A few days had passed and Saira still hadn’t contacted her daughter. Rana had been kept up to speed on Hassan’s condition via Imran and was delighted to hear that his health had improved enough to be allowed home, although he wasn’t back to 100%.

Imran had explained that he had tried his best to convince their parents to let Rana visit but they wouldn’t budge. Rana had told him to give it up since it was a lost cause and she wasn’t prepared to waste her time on negative influences in her life. 

She pushed thoughts of her unsupportive parents from her mind and concentrated on today - Aidan and Eva’s wedding. 

Rana had felt disheartened after a few failed shopping attempts – she had found a few dresses she liked but not THE dress. Luckily, Alya had come up with a solution.

“I’ll help you design one, if you like,” Alya had offered one night when it was just the two of them. Luke had stayed later at the garage to finish an emergency job and Kate had been drafted in to help with the wedding prep. 

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, I’ll get Beth to make it because she’s our best machinist, but don’t tell her or anyone else I said that or we’ll never hear the end of it.”

Alya was true to her word and with Beth’s help, had created a gorgeous and classy dress. The outfit had been kept a secret from Kate and had been hidden at the factory, away from her prying eyes. Of course, Kate had tried every trick in her charm book but Rana insisted she wait. 

“Are you almost done, we’ve gotta leave in twenty minutes,” Kate was sat on the sofa as she impatiently waited for the big reveal. She had gotten ready a long time ago and wasn’t at all surprised that Rana wasn’t dressed yet. 

“I’ll be out in sec!”

“You said that ten minutes ago.”

“Just keep your eyes closed, you,” Rana instructed and Kate sighed as she did as she was told. “Okay, you can open them now.”

Kate opened her eyes and her jaw hung open at the gorgeous sight in front of her. 

“Do you like it?”

“Like it? I love it!” Kate stood up. She ran her fingers along the soft material and held Rana by the hips.

The fitted style dress was made from bengaline material and was a deep navy colour. It had scalloped lace cap sleeves with a high neck and the hem rested just above the knee. The look was finished with matching jewellery, a navy clutch bag and a pair of nude open toe heels.

“Beth made it, would you believe?”

“Wow!” Kate said with raised eyebrows. “There’s only one problem though,” Kate warned with a cheeky grin.

“What?”

“You’re not supposed to upstage the bride,” Kate teased and laughed as Rana pushed her shoulder before pulling her into a kiss.

**********************************************************************

Aidan and Eva’s wedding went off without a hitch, which was a surprise to all the guests involved. Rana had expressed her nervousness to Kate about Maria crashing the wedding but when she saw the scheming glint in Leanne and Toyah’s eyes, she knew the Battersby sisters were up to something. 

The speeches had been delivered and the food had been eaten and now it was time for the couples’ first dance. 

Kate didn’t know the song but then again she wasn’t really listening – all of her attention was focused on her beautiful girlfriend. She waited until it was announced that other couple could join in and she wasted no time in asking Rana to dance.

Kate rested her hands on Rana’s waist while Rana looped her arms over Kate’s shoulders and the couple swayed in time to the soft music. 

“I told ya you’d upstage the bride,” Kate whispered a little too loudly, the champagne had already gone to her head and she was extra clingy. 

“Shhh!” Rana giggled but she didn’t think Eva had heard her. “Thanks for inviting me, I didn’t realise the Connor family was so big.” Rana looked around the room and a pang of sadness hit her in the chest as her eyes settled on Michelle as she hugged her mother.

“Neither did I; I’ve got no idea who some of these people are,” Kate admitted and Rana giggled. “And I’ve told you, my family is your family and what’s mine is yours,” Kate explained and gently bumped her forehead to Rana’s.

“I know.”

“And if your parents can’t see how amazing, beautiful, wonderful, brilliant....”

“Stop it, you’re gonna make me blush.” Rana suddenly grew shy and Kate grinned as she pulled her in for a long, deep kiss. The kiss broke naturally but they remained in each others’ space. As far as they were concerned, they were the only two people in the room.

“Listen, I know it’s been tough, really tough but we’re past all that now; it’s just us,” Kate promised and Rana once again blushed at Kate’s sweet and meaningful words. “You’re the most important person in my life; I’m not gonna let anyone get in the way of that,” Kate whispered and sealed her promise with a kiss. 

End of chapter twenty six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you though. More soon! :)


End file.
